Promises Kept
by Darkneostar1
Summary: Mark Xur is a bounty hunter with a past full of pain, sorrow, and promises. A troubled past filled with promises he hopes to right. How far will he go to keep the promises he made to the people who had saved his life. Slightly AU. (RWBY is property to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.)
1. A Promise Made, A Promise to Be Kept

**Hello my name is Darkneostar1, and this is my first try to write a story. So, try to go a little easy on me, but I would love to hear some criticism on how I can improve. I am also looking for a beta-reader, so if you can help, PM me. Thanks for sparing your time to check out my story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a day of excitement and joy for the Schnee household. Weiss Schnee, daughter to the famous Schnees and heiress to the world renowned Schnee Dust Company, was accepted into Beacon, a prestigious academy created to train future Huntsman and Huntresses, and today was the day that she would be leaving home. For Siegfried Schnee, Weiss' father, it was also a day uncertainty. He had sent out his personal guard, and friend of the family, Mark to look into an issue for him. Today was the day he would return.<p>

* * *

><p>As Mark knocked on the front door to be permitted entrance, he tried to hide the blood that was on his cloak and body. The Schnee's house was less of a house. but more of a mansion. It was made of white marble and had a beautiful lawn and garden that Mrs. Schnee herself tried to tend to when she could. Geoffrey, the Schnee's butler, opened the door and welcomed him. Noticing the blood Mark had on his clothing, he asked him to wait in Mr. Schnee's study as he went to fetch him. As Mark walked through the house, he greeted a couple of the Schnee's other servants before arriving in at Mr. Schnee's study. A set of snow white doors with the symbol of an icicle, Siegfried's symbol, displayed proudly upon the pair of doors with a snowflake also on a corner on the doors. <em>So, it would seem little Ice Queen was accepted into Beacon after all.<em> He thought as he walked through the doors to pick up a book to read. _Well, I should've known that she would get in. She has been training a lot with Siegfried and myself after all. _The sound of doors closing behind him brought his attention back to reality.

* * *

><p>Arriving to the living room of the house, Geoffrey walked into the room, scanning it for his employer and old friend. He found him sitting in a large brown recliner watching his family. He then saw Mrs. Schnee talking and comforting her daughter. Sieglinde Schnee was in her mid-thirties. Her looks though betrayed that. She had snow white hair with pale skin to match. She was wearing a simple white dress with her hair down, making it look like fresh snowfall. She was fussing over her daughter, making sure she was ready before leaving. He then turned his gaze to Mr. Schnee. He was a man in his early forties, but he looked much older due to all of the stress he was going through. He had shaggy snow white hair, matching his wife and daughter, and wore a white business suit.<p>

Geoffrey walked up to Mr. Schnee and announced,"Sir, He's arrived. He's waiting in your study."

Siegfried acknowledged Geoffrey. "Thank you, I will see him now."

Just as he was about to leave, Weiss asked her father, "Is Mark back yet?"

Siegfried replied,"Yes, but I must talk with him privately first, and then I'll tell him to say hi."

Nodding, Weiss began to sit back on the couch to converse with her mother as her father left the room. Weiss was still a little uneasy about how nervous her father had been that evening, whether it was over her leaving or the news Mark brought back.

* * *

><p>Siegfried arrived in his study to find Mark waiting, patiently reading a book. He closed the door behind him to get Mark's attention.<p>

"Welcome back, Mark. How are you?" Mr. Schnee said, trying to make small talk.

"You know as much as I do how much we both hate small talk Siegfried..." Mark replied boredly before closing the book and setting it back upon a bookshelf.

Internally sighing, Mr. Schnee retorted,"Fine. How did things go with the White Fang?"

"They've gotten more violent recently. After their old leader stepped down, the new one has been getting more violent." Mark explained.

"I was afraid of that." Sitting into his desk chair and pulling out a cigar, he mumbled," Is there any good news?"

Mark, picking up what his tired friend mumbled, said, "In fact, there is. Not all of the Faunus who were once with the peaceful White Fang stayed with them and became violent. Some decided to leave the White Fang, so at least you don't have to deal with as many Faunus now."

Mr. Schnee chuckling said," At least some Faunus have some sense to see that violence is not the way. After taking over this mess of a company my father had left it in. I have been trying to repair the relations between the Faunus and us. Some have just been blinded by what my father had done and refuse to see what I am trying to do. They choose to remain blind to my actions, and stay in ignorance."

Sighing, he took a long drag from his cigar. "Was there anything else to add?", motioning to Mark's bloody clothes.

"Not really, just a couple of run-ins with some Grimm." he replied nonchalantly.

"Ok, go get cleaned up so you can see Weiss off."

"She's leaving so soon?" Mark questioned.

"Yes, we live almost a day's time from Vale, and she wants to be punctual." Mr. Schnee replied.

A shrug was his only response as he walked out of the study leaving Mr. Schnee to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Walking into his room, he set down his gear and duffel bag on the bed before going inside the bathroom to make himself presentable. After cleaning himself, he dried his black hair and looked into his dark red eyes, only seeing sadness and anger in his eyes. His eyes trailed down to his body. He was muscular, well built and slightly tanned. Sieglinde always joked about how if he hadn't become a bounty hunter, he could've become a model. Turning around to see his backside, he saw the only thing wrong with his body. Three large scars running across his back, from his right shoulder to his left side. He looked at it smiling. He didn't care how they looked on him, he loved the memory of how he had gotten it. Leaving the bathroom, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt to put on. Then he donned his black cloak. It was his most prized possession, reminding him of better times.<p>

After collecting himself, he left his room to see Weiss off. He strolled towards the living room. Before he was even able to reach for the door's handle the door swung open to reveal a young heiress staring at him, ready to tackle him.

"Hey there, Ice Que-" was all he got out before being tackled to the ground by Weiss.

"Mark!" the young heiress yelled gleefully as she hugged him tightly."How was your trip?"

"Fine, just fine. It would be better if I had time to rest before being tackled." Mark joked.

Pouting, Weiss mumbled,"Well why didn't you?"

"Because" Mark started sarcastically, " a certain _Ice Queen_ wanted to see me before she had to leave."

All he got was an puff of annoyance from Weiss before seeing her looking down, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mark questioned, suddenly feeling concerned and protective of the little heiress.

"This the last time I'll see you once I leave for Beacon, isn't it?" Weiss mumbled sadly.

"I dunno, depends on your father."

Eyes widening, Weiss ran to her father's study so she could ask him if he could accompany her during her time at Beacon.

Chuckling to himself, he soon followed after Weiss, briefly greeting her mother.

* * *

><p>"Father!" she asked loudly, jolting her father back to reality as she barged into her father's study."Can Mark accompany me to Beacon?" she asked hopefully.<p>

"What?" he said confused.

"Can Mark accompany me to Beacon?"

"Weiss, honey, he can't. He's too old and he has no reason to go there." Mr. Schnee replied sadly as he saw his daughter sadden with every word. "Besides, He has no way to get in."

"Actually," Mark interjected walking into the study,"I know the headmaster there. I know him through an old partner of mine, before-" stopping himself mid-sentence, holding to hold back the emotions.

Calmly collecting himself, "Anyway, I know him. I'm sure I can call in a few favors to have him set me up with a job there. I just need a ride to get to Beacon..."

Once again, Weiss looked at her father hopefully.

Relenting to his daughter, he finally gave in, "Fine" He grumbled.

Weiss, ecstatic over the recent events, jumped up and hugged her father."Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"No problem" he said, slightly surprised by his daughter's sudden embrace, before turning to Mark. "You'll make sure she does well and stays safe I hope."

"I promise." He stated, remembering the promises he made what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Mark turned away from the touching image of Weiss and her father embracing each other.

_I always try to keep my promises. No matter how long ago they were._ He thought to himself before departing to pack and make some calls.


	2. Goodbyes and Beginnings

Weiss walked outside with her family to the private airship waiting to take her and Mark to Vale. Siegfried was walking with Sieglinde, her arm wrapped around his, with Winter, Weiss' little sister trailing behind them looking a little sad.

"Weiss" Winter whined, "do you HAVE to go?"

"Yes Winter." Weiss said as she saw her little sister start to cry. "I'm leaving to become stronger, so once I am able to, I'll protect our whole family." she said, hoping to cheer up her sister.

"Really?" was all Winter could say as she looked up at her sister, eyes beaming with happiness.

"Yes. Also you won't have to worry about me since I'll have Mark to watch over me. You know how protective he is over you and me." Weiss said, reassuring her sister that everything would be fine.

"Uh-huh" Winter replied cheerfully.

Sieglinde started, "I hope you are safe and learn a lot from your time there at Beacon. Make sure to keep in contact with us. Especially with your little sister. You know how she is when you're not around to keep her company."

"I will Mom."

"Weiss" Siegfried said, "I know I haven't been the most caring and close father, but I do care for you and I wish you luck in your future endeavors."

"Thank you Father." Weiss replied, only hearing a speech that her Father probably practiced many times.

"Truly I do care for you Weiss" Siegfried said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know I may be cold and distant at times, but that's because I want you to be free from all the burdens I had to go through with my father. I want you to be happy, and find someone to care for. Because of your heritage, there will be people who try to use you to get closer to your money. Ignore them. Find a person who wants to be friends with because you're you. Remember to always be proud of yourself. Mark may be able to watch over you, but he can't help you with your with your personality with people. You need to start to open up to people." he advised, hoping his daughter would take what he said to heart.

"I will. Thanks Dad." Weiss mumbled, thankful to hear that her father did care for her.

* * *

><p>Mark was standing behind the family, watching from afar, on the steps of the Schnee household. Happy to see the family conversing and being happy together, like a real family. Something he would never be able to do.<p>

Geoffrey walked up beside Mark stating, "They trust you a lot, placing the safety of their daughter in your hands."

"I know. What I'm worried about is Winter, she won't have anyone to play with once Weiss leaves. Think you could keep her happy? Siegfried has to deal with the company and Sieglinde will be busy trying to keep up the family"s appearance. That means Winter won't have many people to play with. I'm asking you as a friend, keep her company and watch over her. while I'm watching over Weiss, I need you to watch over Winter. Think you can do that?" Mark asked in a serious tone. Something he doesn't usually use , even in serious situations.

"Of course. I would've done it without you asking." Geoffrey remarked.

"Good luck." Mark said sticking his hand out.

"To you as well." chuckled Geoffrey, taking Mark's hand and shaking it.

"Alrighty then" Mark started, "so sorry to break up this touching moment you guys, but Weiss and I need to be on our way if she wants to get there on time." He started to put his bags onto the airship. He didn't have much, so all he had was his duffel bag and his weapons.

"Time to say your goodbyes Weiss." Mark said as he gave Siegfried a handshake.

"Take care of my daughter Mark."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Take care you guys." Sieglinde announced giving Mark a light hug, and giving Weiss a tight hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Bye you guys. Hope to see you soon." Winter yelled.

"See you soon ok little one. Geoffrey will take care of you now that I'm going with your sister. Behave ok?"

"I always behave. I'm a Schnee." she stated proudly.

"Sure little one. take care. Ok?" Mark said giving her a hug and ruffling her hair.

"I'll call you once we arrive and Weiss has gone through orientation." Mark stated.

"Wait, you're not going to be in orientation?" Weiss questioned.

"No, Ozpin gave me the tasak to help out in the schoool wherever I'm needed. Do I look like I can pass as a teenager in orientation.

"Well no, but I was hoping you would try." Weiss mumbled, taking a sudden interest in her shoes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet some great people there. I'll still be able to help you in case you get in trouble."

"Hmpf, as if I would need your help." she retorted.

"That mean you're going to be bringing all of your luggage yourself then?" He shot back, motioning to her pile of luggage being fitted into the airship.

"I could, but a little help would be appreciated." she said sheepishly.

"Anyways" Mark said, completely ignoring the heiress,"I wish you guys the best. Take care now."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Winter, bye Geoffrey. Talk to you guys soon." Weiss shouted as she left to get on the airship.

* * *

><p>"We'll see them again, right?" Weiss questioned.<p>

"Depends on if you survive." Mark replied nonchalantly. As Weiss started to focus on other things, Mark thought about the promise he made to his old friend, before she left. _Ruby Rose, I wonder when I'll see you again._ As he thought about his old life, he drifted off to sleep, hoping that he could find solace in the silence.

That hope though was short lived.

"Hey Mark," Weiss inquired.

"Hmm" was the only response she got.

"Why do you love that cloak so much."

Mark, now fully aware of what she was asking, only looked down sadly as he thought of the origins of his cloak.

"I was given this cloak by a person who had saved me from death. I was young, around your age when it happened."

"Weren't you already fighting by that time?"

"Yes, but I had no reason to fight for. I was just a bounty hunter for hire when one day I stumbled into a forest and found myself overlooking a cliff. I thought about throwing myself off, when I heard beowolves chasing someone. I turned around to see if I could help. It was a little girl who looked no more than the age of 6. I had no time to try to draw my weapons as I saw a beowolf try to claw at the little girl. In a split decision, I pushed her out of the way, letting the beowolf's claw injure my back, resulting in the three scars. Once I stood up, I proceeded to kill all of the beowolves. After that, the blood loss was too much, so I passed out, thinking I was going to die. But that never happened. The girl's mother had brought me back to their home and nursed me back to health. She was the one who gave me this cloak. That's why I treasure it so much. She's the reason why I live now. She gave me a reason to want to live, and now I have a promise to keep to her." Mark told Weiss recounting the memory.

"What was the mother's name?" Weiss questioned, intrigued by the story.

"Summer, Summer Rose."

With that, Mark drifted off to sleep. letting Weiss think on what she had just learned.


	3. A Truth Revealed

They arrived at Beacon around the time all the other first years were arriving. Weiss, taken aback by the sheer magnitude of Beacon, stared at it in awe before collecting herself.

"Nice view, huh?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I've only seen it through pictures, but standing here looking at it with my own eyes, experiencing the atmosphere here, is almost breathtaking." Weiss thought aloud.

"You just gonna stand there and gawk? You need to get your things, so you aren't late for orientation."

"Oh yeah!" was her only reply before rushing to gather her things form the airship.

* * *

><p>Once Weiss got all her stuff off the airship, Mark asked for directions from some of the first years.<p>

Mark approached a blonde girl talking with a younger looking redhead who he swore he had seen before. "Hey, do you know where to go for orientation?"

"Huh?"

"Orientation." Mark repeated.

"Oh yeah. We need to go to Beacon's central hall." she replied. "I'm Yang by the way, and this is Ruby, my little sister. She's shy by the way. So what's your name?" Yang asked, completely ignorant of the glares she was getting from her sister.

_Ruby, _Mark thought. _No, it can't be, she's too young to go here yet. But she does bear a striking resemblance to her; cloak, highlights and everything. _His eyes widened as he saw it was her, Summer's daughter. He quickly collected his thoughts hoping neither Ruby nor Yang noticed him. Ruby however saw his split second of emotion, intending to ask him what was wrong once she got a chance.

"Hello, anyone still in there?" Yang joked.

Snapping out of his thoughts, "Sorry, name's Mark. Anyways it was nice to meet you, but I need to go help my friend, hope to see you later." he said, waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Well he was nice, if a little weird. He looked a little too old to go here though." Ruby said. "Wonder what he's doing here?"<p>

"I dunno. So... I'll see you later ok Ruby?" Yang said as she started to walk to a group of friends.

"Wait, what?" is all she said before Yang rushed off with her friends.

A squeak was the only sound she made as she lost balance from Yang's crowd of friends, making her fall onto someone's luggage.

"You dolt, be more careful!" she heard someone yell. As Ruby opened her eyes, she saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring back at her.

"Uh I'm sorry." was her only response as she got a better view of the girl currently chastising her.

_Wow she's really pretty._ She thought to herself.

"Are you even listening!?" Weiss yelled, staring at the young looking girl. _She's cute and sorta adorable. I wonder if... Wait no. Stop thinking about stuff like that. Bad Weiss, BAD. I'm starting to feel a little bad about yelling at her. I feel like just kicked a puppy._

"Well sorry Princess!" Ruby shouted.

_Nevermind, _Weiss thought.

Before Weiss could retort, a black-haired girl walked up, holding one of her vials of dust."Its Heiress actually."

As the black-haired girl talked about the heiress and her family's achievements, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. Thankful she was able to catch a break from the white-haired girl she learned was named Weiss.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss said proudly, before the black-haired girl started saying all of the bad stuff about her family. "What the nerve of- That was all Grandfather's-" she shrieked. Taking her Dust before storming off.

Sad that the cute heiress had stormed off, she turned to thank her savior. "Thanks a lo-" Ruby tried to say to the black haired girl before noticing that she had already left.

"Sorry about that Ruby!" she heard from a voice behind her. It was Mark.

"She's usually a lot nicer. She just doesn't get out much. Don't let her get you too down. Hope to see you at orientation." he said as he waved goodbye, rolling Weiss' luggage to the main hall.

"No problem!" she lied before falling to the ground.

"Having a rough first day too?" a voice said. Ruby opening her eyes, she saw a young man standing before her offering her a hand up.

She took it giggling, "Thanks, Vomit Boy."

* * *

><p>"You know Weiss, you could be a little nicer to people. No one's going to want to be your friend if you act like that.<p>

"Shut up Mark." Weiss mumbled, still thinking about the adorable idiot.

"Thinking about someone Weiss" Mark joked before noticing her cheeks flush red.

"W-What no, never." stuttering, trying to hide her blush.

"Hmm," Mark thought. "Never took you to fall for a lovable idiot such as her, but its cute."

"S-Shut up."

"Ruby and Weiss sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" he egged on, dodging a vial of red dust thrown by Weiss. "And you yelled at her to be more responsible."

"BE QUIET!" Weiss screeched.

Mark laughed as they arrived at the central hall.

* * *

><p>"Alright, go get signed in, then find a place where you won't hurt other people. I'm going to go find Ozpin to see what he needs me to do." Mark said to Weiss as he left her to go find his old friend.<p>

He found Ozpin on the side of the stage, talking to a blonde woman holding a riding crop.

"Never found you as the one who liked to be whipped." Mark joked before being slapped by the blonde. "Deserved that."

Ozpin chuckling, "That you did. That's enough Professor Goodwitch. You don't need to kill him." speaking to the blonde watching her walk away.

"So, how have you been Mark. The last time I had seen you was at Summer's..." Ozpin started before stopping himself, not wanting to get on a touchy subject.

Mark slightly saddened by Ozpin's comment, replied, "I've been well. I still blame myself for what happened."

"It's not your fault Mark. You couldn't have known what would happen."

"I know, I still feel torn up abot having to tell Ruby. Speaking of which, what's she doing here. shouldn't she be about 15?" Mark stopped counting in his head. "Still too young to attend Beacon."

"Yes, but she is skilled enough, so I asked for her to be moved up two years. Which reminds me, can you go find her and a young man named Jaune Arc. They seem to have gotten lost on their way over here." Ozpin asked.

"Sure." Mark said as he left to go look for them.

* * *

><p>Mark jogged around the school, looking for the two missing first years. As he approached the gardens, he heard two people talking. One he recognized as Ruby, the other was, presumably, Jaune.<p>

"Hey you two you're going to be late to orientation." He yelled to get their attention. "Get over here."

* * *

><p>"Mark?" Ruby asked turning to the sound of Mark's voice.<p>

Jaune on the other hand recognized Mark immediately, and tried to step in front of Ruby to protect her. "Ruby run, I'll hold him off." telling her to flee as he drew his weapon.

"Wait, what, why?" Ruby asked, giving Jaune a quizzical look.

"He's a bounty hunter. I had seen him work for my dad once." he explained quickly trying to usher Ruby to hide. "He's infamous in the bounty hunter underground. He's known as the Huntsman."

Ruby hearing Mark's title paled as recognition dawned on her as to who he was.

* * *

><p>Mark reached them panting, not caring as to why Jaune had his sword drawn towards him. "You guys need to follow me. Orientation is starting."<p>

"Were not going anywhere with you, you cutthroat." Jaune barked leveling his blade, trying to look intimidating.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Mark asked confused, until he saw Ruby's expression. "Ruby are you ok? You look a little pale."

He tried stepping forward to help Ruby only to find Jaune blocking his way. Impatient to deal with him, he swiftly moved forward, grabbing Jaune's right wrist which held his sword, and wrenched it from his grasp with his left hand before knocking Jaune down with a bash from his right shoulder.

With Jaune out of the way, ha approached Ruby, concern filling his face. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he spoke softly, "Ruby, what's wrong?"

Ruby being shaken out of her trance, with tears in her eyes, cried, " You were with my mom the night she died. You guys were 'The Red Reaper and her Huntsman'."


	4. Questions Answered

Mark stood there, finally understanding the "deer-in-headlights" idiom.

"Ruby," Mark started hoping to ease her emotions, " I can explain, but I need you to wait until after orientation. Please. I'll answer any questions you have."

She didn't answer at first, only looking at his face trying to see any hint of Mark trying to lie. "Fine, but I just want to know... did you know me when I was a child?"

"Yeah,... you were about 8 when I first met you. I doubt you would remember. You would've been too young and how I met you would've been a traumatic experience. You probably pushed it out of your mind. I knew you up until you were eleven, then I left."

"Why?" she asked, wondering why a person who stayed with them for almost four years suddenly decided to leave.

Sighing to himself, he replied, "That was the time that your mom left. I was too emotional back then that I didn't believe I could keep good on my promise that I made her."

"What was that promise?"

Mark was about to answer her question when the loudspeaker cut him off.

"Would Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc please report to the Central Hall for orientation." A short click was heard, ending the call.

"I'll tell you later, just come with me to orientation first." he said as he walked to pick Jaune back up. "Sorry about that dude. I was just worried for Ruby."

Mark held out his hand to help him up. "No worries. I should probably apologize about raising my sword at you."

"No problem." Mark chuckled as he gave Jaune back his sword. "Crocea Mars." he said looking at the crest on Jaune's shield. "No wonder you knew who I was. I remember helping your father out with something."

"Care to tell me what it was?" Jaune asked trying to get any info he could out of Mark.

"Sorry, one of your company's secrets. You got to ask you father if you want to know."

Turning back to Ruby, "Alright, I got to get you two to orientation so you know what to do. Can you walk Ruby?"

Shaking her head, she mumbled, "No, I'm still a little shaken about what just happened."

"Well then," Mark said as he walked over to Ruby to pick her up bridal style.

"W-wait, w-what are you d-doing?" she stuttered.

"Don't worry, I used to do this all the time when you fell asleep in my arms when you were younger."

Blushing, Ruby kept quiet and let Mark carry her as Jaune trailed short behind.

* * *

><p>As they walked into the central hall, Mark saw Yang running towards them, with Weiss standing a little bit away with a confused look on her face.<p>

"What happened?" Yang questioned, concern lining her voice.

"She just got a little shaken up over some news that she learned." Mark replied.

Mark set Ruby down, before watching Yang wrap Ruby up in a bear hug.

"Yang, I can't breathe." Ruby squeaked out of her sisters crushing hug.

"Sorry sis." before turning her head to Mark. "Thanks for looking after my sister."

"No problem, happy to help." he called back before walking up to Weiss.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" she whispered.<p>

"Me keeping an old promise." he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, ok." she mumbled.

"Why, jealous?" he joked.

"Why would I be jealous of you carrying Ruby?" she hissed.

"I meant about Ruby getting carried by ME, but now I know what you were wishing to do." he replied, smirking.

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and turned away blushing.

"You know, you should be nicer to people, ESPECIALLY to people you like. You never acted this cold to anyone else before."

"That's because the people I was WITH before was my family and friends."

"Well you can try making more friends here by being nicer to other people. You don't need to be so cold to them." Mark advised, trying to help Weiss.

"Maybe." she grumbled.

"You can start now. Here comes Ruby and Yang." Mark said turning Weiss around so she can talk to them.

* * *

><p>As he drowned out the conversation that was taking place besides him, between Ruby explaining what happened between Weiss and herself while apologizing profusely, Weiss scolding her slightly while also trying not to be so mean, and Yang trying to defend her little sister; Ozpin walked up to the center stage and cleared his throat into the microphone. He went into a speech about how they children had come to Beacon to train to become Huntsman and Huntresses, but all he saw was wasted energy.<p>

Before he walked away, he told news of a new teacher coming to join their faculty this year.

Motioning to Mark to get up on stage with him, he started to answer things people were sure to ask about him once they found out who he was.

As Mark walked through the crowd he heard Ozpin telling the students and faculty about their new teacher and peer.

"He was once a famous bounty hunter that worked for whomever would pay him the most. But a chance meeting with one of our own huntresses changed him and made him into a man that now presents himself as an individual who cares for those that he calls his friends and family. He is known through his alias that he had used during his time as a bounty hunter, aptly named for what he now tries to represent, The Huntsman, Mark Xur." Ozpin called out as Mark took the stage besides him.

"Good evening."

There was a flurry of questions about who he was and what his job would be. To avoid mass confusion, Ozpin struck his cane three times to make sure everyone got the message, silence, so he may speak.

"I asked Ozpin for a chance to teach the new generation of Huntsman and Huntresses about what they would expect when they graduated. I will be the advanced sparring teacher here. I will help each and every one of you who feels that they are advanced enough to try and to spar with me, while pointing out flaws abut how you fight and giving pointers as to how you can improve." Mark announced before giving the spotlight back to Ozpin.

"I hope your time here at Beacon teaches you a few things about yourself, and I hope to see you strive for your future." As Mark and Ozpin walked away, Glynda announced what would be happening tomorrow and where the students are allowed to rest until the next day.

"Attention all students, you will arrive at the ballroom to rest. Your initiation will take place tomorrow morning. Good luck."

* * *

><p>As Ozpin and Mark walked away, Mark decided to tell Ozpin about Ruby.<p>

Mark started, "Ruby found out about my identity."

Ozpin chuckling to himself, "I think everyone knows about your identity now."

"No, she knows about my relationship to Summer."

Ozpin, taken aback, asked, "How did she find out?"

"Her friend knew me before you said who I was, and she recalled a memory of her mother working with me. As the Red Reaper and Her Huntsman."

Running his hand through his hair, Ozpin sighed to himself, "Are you going to tell her?"

Looking down to the floor, Mark replied, "I promised her I would answer any questions she had about her mother that I would be able to answer."

"Alright, just be careful with what you tell her." Ozpin replied. "I need to get the first-years initiation ready. Care to help?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>They arrived back to Beacon at sunset.<p>

"Did you have any trouble getting the pieces in place?" Ozpin asked.

"No, just a few Grimm. You?"

"Not much. I just made sure that the more dangerous Grimm were dealt with so none of the students run into anything too dangerous." We should probably go. Make sure no one is worried about us."

"Who would be worried about us?" Mark joked.

"Well for you, Ruby."

Mark tried to say something, but realized that he was right. "True, alright let's get going."

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the ballroom, Ozpin said his goodbyes.<p>

"Have a nice night Mark. I wish you luck with Ruby."

"Thanks, have a good night Ozpin."

As Mark walked into the ballroom, he saw a couple of the boys trying to flex and show off their "muscles" to the girls, with most of their attempts being ignored.

He saw Ruby talking to her sister, Weiss, and a girl with a black bow.

* * *

><p>"Your're a hazard to my health." Weiss screamed.<p>

"Quiet Weiss, people are trying to sleep." Mark advised.

Quieting down, she asked, "Where have you been?"

"Getting your initiation ready." he replied.

"Wha-" Weiss started.

"No, you don't get to know what Ozpin and I have in store."

Turning to Ruby and Yang, "Can I borrow Ruby for a bit?"

Ruby nodded while Yang looked at him with menacing eyes.

"Don't worry Yang, I'll be fine. Bye sis, it was nice to meet you Blake, See you later Weiss..." Ruby called back.

"Alright let's go." she said to Mark, turning to walk away.

"Have a good evening ladies." Mark called back as he trailed behind Ruby.

* * *

><p>"Alright you promised, you said you would answer my questions." she said as she turned around to face him.<p>

She stopped in the gardens of Beacon. It was a peaceful night, with the shattered moon hanging high above. There was no clouds in the sky, and you could see the stars because Beacon was far away from major cities. It gave the garden an atmosphere where time stood still. It reminded Mark of his days living in the outskirts of society, away from all the hustle and bustle of the city. where nature surrounded him. He missed the forest where he had first met Ruby and where Summer saved him. He missed Summer.

"Yeah, I promised I'll answer any questions I can." Mark replied.

"Ok, first things first. How did you meet me and my mom?"

"You were young, about eight, and were in a forest. You were being chased by a pack of beowolves, and you stumbled past me trying to get away as I overlooked a cliff. One of them tried clawing at you when you tripped. I pushed you out of the way, and instead was clawed by the beowolf." Mark lifted his shirt and showed his back to Ruby, the moonlight shone on the three scars as if they glowed in the light. "I proceeded to kill all of the beowolves before collapsing due to blood loss. I thought I was going to die, but Summer showed up in time to save me. She nursed me back to health. She asked if I wanted to stay with you guys. I chose to stay because with you guys, I felt like I had a family."

"Wait, what were you doing out in the woods, near the cliffs?" Ruby questioned.

Mark looking away, mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"I was thinking of throwing myself off the cliffs." he said sadly.

"What why?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I didn't have a reason to keep on. I had no family, no friends, nothing. I was all alone. I thought about ending myself right then and there."

"But there's so much you could do. Why throw it all away?"

"Not everyone has the ability to do whatever they want. Especially those who were thrown out of the kingdoms." Mark interjected.

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.

"Some people are thrown out of the kingdoms to fend for themselves because they didn't fit in. They would rather have such people out of their eyes, so people inside the kingdoms could live peacefully, without seeing the horrors that life really was. A little life lesson for you there." Mark joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Enough about me, what other questions did you have to ask me?"

Ruby wanted to say something, but bit her lip to stop herself. "What was my mother like?"

"She was what any good mother would be. She cared for her children, She always tried to put them first before her. She-"

"No, I know that already, I've heard that from my uncle, I mean what did she look like."

_Oh, _Mark thought to himself. " She was a beautiful woman, she had silver eyes like yours and black hair. Her hair was long, and always down. She had a pale complexion like yourself. She also always had her white cloak as well. You remind me of her actually."

Ruby whispered, "Did you love her?"

Taken aback by Ruby's question, Mark just chuckled and said, "No, I loved her, but as a sister. She always cared for me."

"What did you think of me when you first met me?"

To this, Mark laughed, a genuine laugh, one he hadn't heard himself laugh like in ages. "Well, when I came to, I noticed that there was a little girl always watching me, Making sure to wait by my side until I wake up. She also loved cookies. She always had a plate of them beside her. Whenever she turned around, I would swipe one and eat it before she would notice. She would always be confused by her missing cookie."

Ruby pouted and said, "You stole my cookies?"

"Yes, I did, and you would always make a face that made you look like a little puppy. I found you to be endearing and cute. Summer had to leave to go to work, so that little girl took care of me while I got better. You grew on me, and soon I found me caring for you like a little sister I always wish I had."

Ruby giggled at the though of her taking care of someone a lot older than her, but then found herself thinking back on one question she always had on her mind but no one was ever able to answer. "How did my mother die?"

Mark stopped smiling, and looked away grimly, "I don't want to answer that one."

"Don't or can't?"

"Don't..."

"But Mark, you promised-"

"I also promised Summer I would never talk about that to anyone, especially to her daughter." Mark yelled his voice rising in anger.

Ruby shrank away, scared that she might've gone too far. "I'm sorry..."

Mark, calming himself down, sighed and said, "It's not your fault Ruby, I just don't like to talk about it, and I promised Summer that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"How old was I when she passed?"

"11"

"Why did you leave?" Ruby asked.

"After Summer leaving, I was emotionally unstable. If I couldn't take care of myself, then how would I be able to take care of you. So, I took you to your uncle's and asked him to look after you. I told him about Summer, and he took you in. While I drifted away, trying to keep my mind off of what had happened, but always remembering the little girl in the red cloak, that I promised to take care of.

"How did you end up meeting Weiss?"

"One job led to another, and I ended up employed by her father. I would've left, but she grew attached to me, so I stayed to work for them."

Ruby, accepting his answers, suddenly felt exhausted from staying up this late asking Mark questions.

Mark noticing this, added, "I also promised her that I would take care of her daughter as well, so you need to get some sleep."

Ruby nodding asked, "Can you carry me to my sleeping bag?"

Laughing to himself, Mark said, "Fine, hop on." He knelt on the floor, so he could give her a piggy-back ride.

Ruby got on, while Mark set off for the ball room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mark?" Ruby asked as she nuzzled against Mark's warm back.<p>

"Yeah?"

"What are you to Weiss?"

"Well what do you mean?" Mark questioned, puzzled by what Ruby had meant.

"Well I mean are you a couple?" she asked shyly.

"No, Weiss is like a little sister to me as well. Don't worry, you have a chance with her." joked Mark.

"W-wait, w-what do you m-mean?" Ruby asked, extremely flustered.

"Aww you two are just too cute." Mark laughed, feeling Ruby get warmer as she tried to will her blush away.

* * *

><p>"Alright we're here." Mark said to Ruby, only to notice that she fell asleep on his back. He gently laid her down and tucked her in, besides her sister and Weiss.<p>

_She looks so innocent._ Mark thought to himself, as he watched over Ruby. Kissing her and Weiss on their foreheads, he left to find a place to sleep. _Sleep tight you two._ _You'll need all the rest you can get tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly longer than what I am used to writing, but I had fun writing this chapter. I would just like to thank anyone who has read this. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks, I hope I can entertain you.<strong>


	5. The Morning Events

Mark woke up to the scent of coffee being made. He sat up from the corner he had been sleeping at. Rubbing his eyes, he found Ozpin making some coffee.

"Want a cup?" he asked.

"Nah, I don't drink coffee, I prefer tea."

Laughing, Ozpin replied, "Me too. I just made this for the students. I have a pot of water on the stove, help yourself." motioning towards a pot letting steam out.

Mark thanked him before grabbing a cup and putting a bag of tea inside. He poured the hot water into his cup. He waited to let the tea cool down, before taking a sip. It was Jasmine tea, his favorite. He walked back to a table, and set his cup down. Quietly yawning to himself, he asked Ozpin what the time was.

"6:30."

"When will the other students wake up to get ready for initiation?" Mark asked.

"Initiation begins at 9:00, so they have time to eat, bathe, and prepare themselves. I need you to be ready by 7:00 though to do one last sweep of the Emerald Forest, making sure there's nothing too dangerous in there to trouble our students."

"Fine, let me get ready first, then I'll be off." Mark finished his tea, leaving to shower so he could get ready for the sure to be hectic morning.

* * *

><p>After taking a shower, he put on black slacks with a grey long-sleeved shirt under his cloak with black loafers. He walked into the ballroom just as the first people were getting up. He glanced over to where he left Ruby, only to find Ruby, having turned in her sleep, cuddling with Weiss while the heiress had her arm around the younger one, pulling her them closer together. <em>This is just too good of an opportunity to pass up. <em>He thought before taking a picture with his scroll. As he put his scroll away, Mark walked away thinking, _I am definitely going to be teasing those two._

* * *

><p>Mark arrived at the outer gates of Beacon, leading to the Emerald Forest where he saw Ozpin waiting for him.<p>

"You take the southern side of the forest, I'll take the northern to make sure everything is set up at the ruins. Got it?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you if there is anything important you should know of."

Nodding to each other, they set off to patrol their respective areas.

* * *

><p>Mark strolled through the forest, inspecting it for any signs of dangerous Grimm that should be dealt with. As he walked past the trees, he heard shouting coming from a clearing. Rushing to get a better view of the situation, he saw a bullhead in the clearing with a man he recognized instantly as Roman Torchwick, an infamous criminal, with a younger girl, who reminded Mark of neapolitan ice cream, dancing around him as he held his face in his palm. Around him was men with the mark of the White Fang displayed on their back. Assessing the situation, Mark decided that if any trouble were to come up, he could handle himself. He walked up to one of the White Fang members and asked him what they were doing.<p>

"We're moving these crates of Dust into the bullhead for Mr. Torchwick." the man replied angrily.

"What have you been doing for the last half hour if you didn't know what to-" the man seethed before turning to see who he was talking to. The man stumbled back, calling for help, attracting the attention of the others around him.

* * *

><p>Raising his head to see what the commotion was, he stared at the man his men were confronting, recognizing him as an old bounty hunter he had to work with before in the past. "Huntsman, what are you doing here on this fine evening?" Watching for any actions that may give the man in the black cloak away.<p>

"I was taking a stroll to clear my head, so I can return to Beacon to help them set up for initiation, before stumbling upon your little escapade here." Mark replied. "What are you doing here anyway? Having a little rest stop?" he asked smugly.

Annoyed with his answer, he turned to his men, "Get him, what do you think I'm paying you for, sitting on your asses, while I do all the dirty work?

* * *

><p>They White Fang rushed him, intending to strike him down. Readying himself, he dodged the first one's swipe at him, only to punch his attacker's side, breaking a few ribs in the process. As the first one fell, two others ran at him, working together to gain an advantage against their opponent. Stepping into one of the second member's space, he grabbed the man's hand holding the sword, and moved it to block the third one's attack. After blocking the attack, he shifted his weight while grabbing the second man by his shirt and threw him over his shoulder, while wrenching the sword from the second man's grip with his left hand. Holding the second man's sword in reverse grip, before turning to the third attacker. Taking the initiative, Mark ran at the third man, and brought the blade down, intending to sloce the man's chest. To avoid taking mortal damage, the third man raised his sword just in time to protect himself. Sliding his blade off the other's sword, he ducked down and put the back of the blade behind the third man's legs. Pulling back, he tripped the third man, before jumping in the air and bringing his foot down against the other's jaw, pushing him down to the ground. After hearing a sickening crunch, telling that the third man's jaw was broken, he turned to make sure the other two were down as well. The first one was lying on the ground coughing out blood, while the second was knocked out cold from his throw. Mark then turned his atttention to Torchwick and the still dancing girl.<p>

"Neo, start up the ship, we need to leave as soon as possible." Roman called back behind him to the girl with the unique hair color. Stopping her little dance around Roman, she nodded before turning her attention to Mark.

"Nice to meet you Huntsman, I never would've thought I would run into someone of your caliber here." Neo called back before running into the bullhead.

"Aww I was just getting used to your little friend dancing." Mark sighed sadly.

"Don't get your hopes up, if you want her you're going to have to go through me." Roman growled.

"And why is that? Is she your lover, or maybe your little sister?" Mark said smugly before placing his hand on his chest in mock surprise. "Or maybe she's your daughter? Roman, you sly dog you, I never knew you had it in you. Who's the lucky gal?" Mark laughed.

Drawing Melodic Cudgel, Roman fired a shot off at Mark, who had just stood there looking smug. Deflecting the blow with his sword, he ran at Torchwick to go on the offensive. Roman, whose smug smile immediately turned into a scowl, went on the defensive to avoid being injured by Mark's flurry of attacks. He could do nothing as he tired out which allowed Mark to get a cut on Roman's cigar that he had lit before their fight.

"You know smoking is bad for you. You should really stop."

"I think my line of work is more dangerous that a little smoke every now and then."

Mark just shrugged, before dashing forward, pushing Roman's weapon against his chest. Before knocking Roman away, he grabbed Roman's prized bowler hat and held it in his hands.

"Nice hat, think I might keep it for myself." Mark said nonchalantly.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Roman shouted, staring daggers at Mark who put his hat in his head.

Mark, taken aback by Roman's outburst, decided to have some fun. "Nah, I think this will go great with a suit I have."

"Please."

"What, struck a nerve did I?"

"It's something I hold dear."

"No, I have rather grown fond over it." Mark said, waiting for Roman's reply.

"I dunno, I really li-" Mark got out before being silenced by the sound of the ground shaking, with the trees falling, with whatever was doing that was approaching them.

"Please." Roman begged, looking scared of what was approaching, "That hat is all I have left of my father."

Mark was one who was ruthless to his enemies, but always showing respect. Something about this hat being the only thing Roman had left of him, struck him as sad. Pitying him, Mark walked up to Roman hand tossed him his precious hat back, but not before giving him a few choice words. "Don't come back here and I won't burn your hat to ashes."

Roman, knowing he was out-matched, nodded and turned away from Mark before scurrying off to the bullhead to escape.

* * *

><p>Sighing to himself, Mark turned his head to face whatever was approaching him. Dragging the White Fang members out of the way, Mark turned his head as he saw a giant Goliath Grimm rampaging towards him. One of its tusks was snapped, with injuries and bruises bleeding from its body. There were burn marks covering areas on its back, with its trunk slashed at many different places. Its eyes were wide and sacred.<p>

Whistling at the sight, Mark said, "Damn, what's got you running with you tail tucked between you legs?"

As if to answer his question, a blinding white light flashed before him, making Mark shield his eyes. Once the light died down, Mark craned his head to see what was the cause of the light. What he found was Ozpin staring down at his handiwork, his body still covered in aura with white lightning still crackling around him. Mark decided he no longer needed the weapon he took and tossed it on the ground.

Walking up to Ozpin, Mark looked down at the remains of the Goliath and said, "No shit you were running. If I knew this guy-" pointing a thumb at Ozpin, "-was after me, I'd be running scared shitless too."

Ozpin,, chuckling to the praise he received, replied, "And if I knew you were hunting me down, I would have rather faced a sleep deprived Summer."

"Whoa, I'm hurt that you'd rather face suicide than me." Mark chuckled.

Ozpin and Mark laughed, recalling a memory of when Summer and themselves were visiting Vale. Ozpin and Summer on Huntsman business, with Mark tagging along. They had to leave early, and decided to wake Summer up early. They learned that day to NEVER wake Summer up when she hasn't had her fill of sleep. They also never saw bedposts the same that day as well. It still amazed them how one bedpost could be turned into such a destructive weapon with the use of one's aura.

Shaking the image of Summer holding a bedpost, arms raised to deliver a decapitating attack, Mark decided to speak first. "Never again."

Ozpin nodded grimly, agreeing.

"Ruby is probably the same as her. Not much of a morning person, huh?" Mark said.

"Only one way to find out."

Nodding to each other, Mark walked up to the three incapacitated White Fang members and slung them over his shoulders.

"How did they get here?" Ozpin asked.

"They were here with Roman Torchwick. They took a little rest stop here. I scared him off. I'll tell you about it on the way back to Beacon."

They left the area, with them recounting the events they experienced that morning.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at Beacon around 8:00 o'clock.<p>

"I'll be sure to tell the police about them being here. I'll also take these-" pointing to the White Fang members, "-off your hands. Leave them here. I'll get someone to collect them shortly."

Nodding to Ozpin, Mark dropped the three White Fang members off on a nearby bench.

"I'm surprised to learn that a heard of Goliaths had wandered into the Emerald Forest." Mark said to himself as Ozpin explained he had found them and hunted them down.

"Well, I'm going to go see how Ruby and Weiss are." Mark called as he walked away from Ozpin.

* * *

><p>Mark returned to the ballroom to find everyone awake and dressed. He spotted Weiss and Ruby sitting beside each other, both blushing and looking awkward. Yang was trying to get any info that she could out of them, while Blake read a book.<p>

"Hey you guys. What's up?" Mark asked as he sat in between Ruby and Weiss. "Anything interesting happen this morning?"

"No!" Ruby and Weiss shrieked.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then."

"Yeah, both of them wouldn't tell us what happened in the morning, but they seem pretty embarrassed about it." Yang said sadly. "I just want to know what it was..."

"Well, I just so happen to have a picture of it." Mark dropped casually, earning a glare from both Ruby and Weiss, a look of hope from Yang, and a glance of interest from Blake.

"Ooh, ooh show me, show me!" Yang screamed as she raised her hand like a little kid.

"Let me see it so I can delete it." Weiss said.

"Can I see it?" Ruby piped up.

Blake in her infinite wisdom, decided to not get involved in the other girl's affairs. Sadly though, that just made Mark want to show only her.

"Hey Blake, what do you think of this as a background of my scroll?" Mark asked as he showed the black-haired girl the picture of Weiss and Ruby embracing each other. Blake, taking a drink from her glass of milk, coughed out her drink and became extremely red faced before glancing at the heiress and the younger girl.

"Reminds you of the book you're reading huh?" Mark said as he motioned to the book in Blake's hands, Ninjas of Love.

"W-what? N-no of c-course not." she stuttered looking away from the picture of the sleeping couple.

Laughing to himself, Mark decided to tell them to get ready for initiation. "You need to finish eating and find out where to go. Now shoo, off with you. I need breakfast and you need to get ready."

As the four girls stood up to leave, Blake stopped and asked, "Wait, why did you have a picture them from this morning?"

"I woke up early to help Ozpin with a patrol of the Emerald Forest. it was mostly uneventful. Now shoo off with you." Mark explained as he got up to get some food.

* * *

><p>Grabbing a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice, Mark set down his plate on a table and started eating. His meal however was interrupted by the sounds of a girl crying out in pain, followed by the laughter of a couple of boys. He turned around to find a faunus girl with rabbit ears being tugged on by a boy much larger than her with his friends laughing. Mark decided to intervene.<p>

Setting down his fork, Mark grabbed his knife and threw it to the boy bullying the girl. The knife ended up right between the boy's legs, near his manhood. The boy's eyes went wide with fear.

"I can throw a lot better than that. Care to continue what you are doing?" Mark threatened.

Letting go, the boy and his friends ran away, leaving the girl sitting on the floor crying. Mark walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The girl flinched at the contact, but relaxed when she noticed that he was being friendly. "Yeah, my ears just hurt a little."

"You shouldn't let them do that. Here." Mark raised his hand to massage her ear. He got a hum of satisfaction from the girl.

"T-thanks."

Smiling, Mark replied, "No problem. Now let's go to the nurse to make sure nothing is injured." as he helped the rabbit faunus to her feet.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence while the rabbit faunus held her ears.<p>

"I'm Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mark, Mark Xur."

Staring at him in disbelief, she stuttered, "Y-you're the new t-teacher r-right?"

"Yup, ah here we are." Mark said as they approached the nurses office. Mark opened the door and held it open for Velvet as she walked inside to talk to the nurse.

"She was being bullied, and I just wanted to make sure she got better." Mark said as he walked up besides Velvet who was talking to the nurse.

"Of course, right this way dear." the nurse said as she led Velvet to an empty bed.

"Can you call her team to tell them to pick her up once I'm done here." the nurse asked.

"Of course, where can I find there contact info?" Mark questioned.

"Just search her name in my computer. it should tell you who her partner is."

"Isn't she a first year though?"

"Actually I'm a third year." Velvet called out.

"My mistake."

* * *

><p>While the nurse helped Velvet out, Mark walked up to the computer and searched for her team.<p>

"Team CFVY, huh?" Mark said to himself as he called her partner.

"Partner of Velvet Scarlatina?" Mark asked.

"Yes," came a deep voice from the other line. "This is her partner, Yatsuhashi. How may I help you?"

"I am a teacher here at Beacon, and your partner is in the nurse's office due to some bullying. Can you come pick her up?"

"I'll be right over there." Yatsuhashi said, concern lining his voice.

"Thank you." Mark replied before ending the call.

* * *

><p>After the nurse finished and used some of her aura to heal Velvet's ear, Mark sat down and tried to keep up a conversation with her until her partner had come. She was telling him of her time here at Beacon, all the friends she had made, and all of the things she had learned.<p>

"And then I found out that-" Velvet said before stopping herself. "Oops, I'm not supposed to talk about that."

"No problem." Mark said as he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

A tall man of asian descent walked into the room, before spotting Velvet and running to bring her into a tight embrace.

"Are you ok Velvet?" the man presumed to be Yatsuhashi asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry." Velvet consoled.

Letting her go, Yatsuhashi turned to Mark.

"Thank you for looking after her." He stuck out his hand. "Yatsuhashi."

Mark too his hand and shook it. "Mark. Nice to meet you." he said before turning to Velvet. "Now remember its ok to ask for help. Don;t hesitate to ask. Ok?"

"Ok thanks Professor Xur." Velvet replied.

Yatsuhashi, surprised, spoke next. "My apologies, sir. I didn't know."

Laughing, Mark said, "It's ok. Now I must be off to see to the initiation. Nice to meet both of you."

Mark walked out as he heard the two partners fussing over each other.

* * *

><p>"Will all first years report to the Beacon Cliffs for initiation." a loudspeaker said.<p>

_Well time to be off. _Mark thought.


	6. Initiation

Mark walked up to the gate leading out to the Beacon Cliffs. He saw different groups of people walking up to the cliffs. One group were the boys bullying Velvet. One glare from Mark sent them running. Another was a pair of first years, one was a quiet young man with a magenta stripe in his hair while the other was the complete opposite, a bubbly girl with short orange hair jumping around him excitedly talking nonsense. He saw Pyrrha Nikos, a famous idol, walking besides Jaune telling him something.

As Mark walked past them to reach the cliffs to converse with Ozpin, he heard someone running behind him. All he saw was a flurry of rose petals as Ruby ran into him.

"Sorry!" Ruby apologized. "Oh, its you. How'd you get here before us?"

"I know my way around Beacon. It not the first time I've been here you know." Mark interjected casually.

"Really? When did you visit here?" Weiss questioned.

"I visited here with an old partner of mine." he replied vaguely, sparing a glance to Ruby.

"No matter, we need to go so we aren't late." Weiss continued.

With that, they left for initiation.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the cliffs around 8:45. They saw Professor Goodwitch telling the first-years to stand on a metal plate on the ground.<p>

"All first years, please stand on your own individual plate and wait for further instructions." she announced.

Waving goodbye to Ruby and her companions, Mark walked up to Ozpin.

"Anything you need me to do?" Mark questioned.

Glancing up from his scroll, Ozpin answered,"Yes, I will be sending you to make sure there are no other distractions or particularly dangerous Grimm still roaming. You are prohibited from helping any of the children though."

"Fine by me, looks like most of them could take care of themselves anyway." Mark said casually.

"Alright then, time to begin." Ozpin said.

As Ozpin explained what they would be doing, he Mark looked over the cliffs, looking for anything that may pose a problem later on. Turning his attention around when he heard his name, Mark heard Ozpin telling the students that Mark will be joining them.

One of the students, who Mark recognized as Jaune, asked, "So if we get into some serious trouble, he'll help us right?"

Mark answered, "No, I will be patrolling around the forest, making sure the more dangerous Grimm are dealt with. I will not help you deal with the lower part of the food chain Grimm. That is up to you. Though they should pose no trouble if you were able to make it to Beacon."

Everyone could practically hear Jaune gulp down his nervousness, but no one chose to comment.

"Now then, we will be launching you into the forest, I hope you have a landing strategy." Ozpin continued.

Focusing back on to the forest, he noticed a small herd of Goliaths approaching. Not wanting to bother Ozpin, Mark jumped off of the cliffs to deal with the nuisance.

Noticing Mark dashing off the cliffs, Weiss asked, "Where is he going?"

"He probably saw something that required his attention, now please no more interruptions before I am finished.

* * *

><p>Arriving in front of the herd, Mark sized up the Grimm. They were smaller than the one he saw Ozpin took out, so he assumed that the Goliath Ozpin killed was the Alpha, and this was the rest of its pack. There were about four left. Hoping to make quick work of them, Mark drew his weapons.<p>

Not caring much for fancy gizmos, in his right hand was a regular longsword; with a bone-white blade with a red handle, held inside a simple black sheath, which he named. In his off- hand, he held a guard less ninjato with a similar color scheme in reverse grip.. It had a white blade, red handle, and a black sheath. The only modification to it was that he installed a gun barrel at the handle to help use of his semblance. He named his weapons Madax Furashada, to remind him of what he had done, and what he must do.

Hiding in a tree along the path of the herd, he awaited his prey. As soon as the last Goliath passed him, Mark leapt from his tree and onto the back of the one last in the pack. Sending his aura through his sword, he decapitated one of the Goliaths with a sift swing before any of them had noticed him. His advantage gone, Mark jumped onto the back of another Goliath. Mark stabbed his katana into the base of the skull of the next one he jumped on to prevent being thrown off. Before he could be thrown off, Mark drove his sword into the eye of the Goliath he was perched upon. With the help of his aura, Mark sent his aura through the Grimm, killing it from the inside. The remaining two Goliaths were now facing him, preparing to attack. Mark jumped off of the dead Grimm as it was disintegrating. One of the Goliaths charged him. Mark rolled out of the way, and charged the Goliath waiting for a chance to attack. Before the Goliath could react, Mark had cut off its trunk. As he fell to the ground, Mark heard the other Goliath charging him. Jumpin toward one of the tusks, Mark kicked off of the second Goliath's tusk just as it began trying to swipe at him with its tusks. They crashed into each other, allowing Mark time to sheathe his sword and charge up a concentration of his aura in his right hand. A ball of aura came into being in his hand, it looked like a red orb, surrounded by a black vortex, with white lightning crackling around it. Throwing the ball of aura at the two Goliaths, it exploded, disintegrating the two.

Allowing himself to catch his breath, his rest was short lived as he heard two familiar voices call out. "What in the name of Dust was that?!"

* * *

><p>Weiss landed safely to the ground with the help of her glyphs. Dusting herself off, she tried to get her bearings as to which way she should proceed, before realizing that she had no idea what direction she was facing. After being lost for what felt like forever, she heard sounds of a struggle to the left of her. Having nothing better to do, and still in need of a partner, she decided to follow the noise.<p>

She came upon a small clearing, caused by the giant Grimm before her. She saw Grimm, larger than the trees trying to fight something. With two corpses of Grimm, she saw a figure readying itself as one of the Grimm charged. She noticed the two blades the figure help as it fought off the massive Grimm. She recognized the weapons as the weapons of her former tutor Mark. She found herself debating whether or not to help him. On one hand, she could help Mark fight off the Grimm, and also get him as a partner if it was allowed. Ozpin never said whether or not the person they first made eye contact with had to be one of the students. So, maybe she could get Mark as his partner. On the other hand, if she joined the fray, it may be detrimental to him, due to him trying to protect her. She didn't even know what king of Grimm it was, much less how to fight it. Before she even had time to decide, the sound of two massive figures crashing into each other brought her back to reality. She looked up as she saw Mark in the air; with a glowing ball of, what it seemed to be her, energy, in his hand. He threw it down towards the entangled Grimm, disintegrating them upon the impact of the explosion that followed. She looked on in amazement, with a few choice words escaping her mouth, "What in the name of Dust was that?!"

Weiss turned her head for a second to try and to and locate who had repeated her words, only in a louder tone. She looked into the piercing silver eyes of a certain crush of hers.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

* * *

><p>Ruby turned her head around to find a piercing ice blue eyes, looking at her questioningly. "Weiss, what are you doing here?"<p>

"I could ask you the same thing?" Weiss yelled.

Kicking the dirt at her feet, Ruby mumbled, "Well I was looking for Yang, but when I noticed that she had already found a partner, I was hoping to find you."

"Why?" the heiress asked flustered, a blush coating her cheeks.

"Because you're the only other person who I would want to be partners with." Ruby replied shyly.

"Why, its not like I was exactly nice to you when we first met."

"Well, you got nicer as we talked in the morning, so I thought it wouldn't be that bad. Besides, I feel happier when you're around." Ruby squeaked, blushing furiously.

Weiss, who was now so red that she matched Ruby's cloak, replied, "W-well, I d-don't know, I mean, I s-saw Mark first." she explained trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"I don't remember making eye contact with you. Besides, I don't count." Mark said as he walked up to the pair. "So I guess you two are partners now. Now you'll be able to enjoy each other's company more and more. Don't worry, I'm sure you guys will make a great couple -I mean- partners." Mark joked, which seemed to only increase the blush on the two even more.

Finally willing the blush from her face, Ruby questioned, "What was that?"

"Oh that Grimm is known as a Goliath, beasts of a creature. Not fun if you get hit by one of them." Mark answered, which only seemed to confuse the pair even more.

"Not that, you idiot -though thanks for explaining what the Grimm was- she meant the ball of whatever-it-is that you threw at them." Weiss said, looking to ruby for confirmation, who just nodded.

"Oh, that's my semblance. I can will my aura into physical being, which I can then add certain properties to. I made a ball of aura, and made it explosive." Mark answered easily.

"Wow," Ruby exclaimed as she looked at Mark in wonder. "So you can make objects out of your aura right?"

"Yes...?" Mark said, uneased by the look Ruby was giving him.

"So can you -like- make my Crescent Rose?"

"Yes, but making something, such as a weapon, to use for an extended period of time is tiring. So I try not to. Anyway enough questions, you both need to go and get a relic from the temple, which should be that-a-way." Mark scolded, as he pointed in a certain direction.

"Aww, no fun." Ruby pouted, trying to get Mark to crack.

"Your pouting is going to do no good Ruby, I've known you when you tried that when you were much younger." Mark called back before silently cursing himself for his slip of the tongue.

Weiss, surprised by this, asked, "Wait, what? Ruby what does he mean that he knew you before when you were younger?" The heiress turned to find Ruby looking at Mark with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Oh shit." Mark mumbled. "Ok look, Ruby and I will tell you when she decides it's fine to tell you. We'll answer your questions later." Mark explained, hoping Ruby wouldn't be too mad.

"We'll tell her later, she'll find out sooner or later." Ruby sighed. "Anyway," Ruby perked up. "let's get going Weiss. No sense in dilly-dallying." Ruby grabbed Weiss' arm as she dragged her away, waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>Mark, suddenly tired by the event that had just transpired went back to reach the Beacon cliffs, where Ozpin was waiting, watching various student's progression of initiation.<p>

"Welcome back." Ozpin called out, just as Mark collapsed into the shade provided by a tree. "Would you like to see how everyone is doing?"

"Nah, I'm sure that they'll be able to take care of themselves. Why would I need to see?" Mark asked.

"For one, you can see them work together. It would help when you need to teach them." Ozpin retorted.

Sighing to himself, _He does have a point though. It would do me good to see how they work together. _"Fine, give it here."

As Mark watched Ruby and Weiss work together with Blake and Yang, he couldn't help but feel a little pride in how they were doing.

"So, what do you think?" Ozpin questioned.

"They'll do good together. I approve. What will there team name be?"

"Team RWBY." Ozpin thought aloud.

"Of course you would pick that, too lazy to come up with a better name." Mark retorted.

Ozpin just shrugged as they watched them finish the fight.

* * *

><p>It was the night of initiation, and everyone was excited to learn what team they would be put to.<p>

"Do you think we'll end up together? I'm really excited, but also really nervous as to what may happen." Ruby rattled off as she paced in the backstage.

"You don't know what team you're going to be a part of already?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, why would you think we would already know?" Weiss questioned.

"Didn't you pick up those relics?"

"Well yeah, but what would that have... Oooh" Yang said.

"What, what is it?" Ruby pleaded.

"The teams are paired by the relics each pair picked up." Blake stated.

"Correctamundo. So, what did you guys pick up." Mark questioned.

Before Weiss could speak up, Ozpin started to announce the last of the teams. "Team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin stated. "Last, but not least, they collected the white knight pieces..."

The four girls looked at each other with much glee.

"Congratulations you four." Mark congratulated.

* * *

><p>As they walked out, Ozpin announced that the team leader would be Ruby Rose. Weiss was so happy for Ruby that she tried to hug Ruby. Ruby however had the same idea, and tried to hug Weiss. Their lips met for a brief moment, before pulling away blushing furiously. <em>Ah, young love. <em>Mark thought before deciding to retired to the room he was given due to being a teacher.


	7. Sparring with the Huntsman

Today was the first official day of their year at Beacon. Ruby was the first to wake, and she wanted to get her team ready.

"Good morning Team RWBY!" Ruby shouted as she woke up her team with her her whistle.

"Ruby! Shut it. Let us sleep in." Yang groaned.

"Come on, first order of business, renovation."Ruby exclaimed gleefully.

"No, first order of business, bathroom."" Weiss grumbled as she walked into the bathroom.

"Oh right!" Ruby mumbled to herself, reprimanding herself for forgetting.

* * *

><p>As soon as her team was ready, Ruby got their attention to set them off for today.<p>

"Ok, now we need to unpack. So, let's go girls." Ruby exclaimed as she ran off in a flurry of rose petals to unpack her things.

As everyone started to decorate their room, they moved stuff around to make room for all their things. When they finished, they looked at their handiwork.

"Nice," Yang stated. "Now,... how're we going to get our beds in place?"

"Bunk beds?" Ruby suggested.

"Great idea sis!" Yang agreed.

"No its a dreadful idea!" Weiss retorted.

"It's the only way without getting rid of our stuff." Blake replied.

Sighing to herself, Weiss agreed.

* * *

><p>Mark was walking through the dorms, making sure all the students were going to their classes.<p>

He arrived at Team RWBY's dorm. He heard sounds of construction coming from their dorm. _What in the world are they still doing here? _He thought to himself. Marked knocked on the dorm to announce his arrival. Weiss opened the door to see who it was.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" questioned Weiss.

"I could ask you guys the same thing. You have to be in class in five minutes you know." Mark replied.

Weiss' eyes grew wide as she stormed off to get to class.

"What's her problem?" Ruby asked.

"She doesn't want to be late." Mark repeated.

"I forgot!" Ruby shrieked. "Team RWBY, onwards to class." stated Ruby as she hurried off followed by her peers.

Mark laughing to himself, continued his rounds to make sure everyone in the dorms went to class.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY sat down to rest during lunch. They decided to sit by Team JNPR.<p>

"Hey you guys!" waved Nora excitedly.

"What happened? I saw you guys rushing into class." asked Pyrrha.

"Our fearless team leader forgot to remind us of our class. We were almost late." Weiss accused with an icy glare in her eyes, directed to Ruby.

"Eh-heh-heh..." was all Ruby said as she tried to avert her gaze from Weiss' cold stare.

"Anyway what class do you guys have next?" asked Yang.

"We have weapon maintenance with Professor Peach." answered Ren. "What about you guys?"

"We have advanced sparring with Mark next." explained Blake. "I heard it was a tough class. Did you guys ha-"

All of Team RWBY looked worriedly at Team JNPR, who's faces had turned pale.

"What's wrong you guys?" Weiss asked them worriedly.

"We just had that class. It's not for the faint of heart. Mark does not care if you get injured. He may be the one doing it himself. Are you sure that he was as caring as you said?" Nora asked to Weiss.

"Yeah, Mark used to train me when he worked with my family back home." Weiss answered. "He may have been a little strict, but he was never cruel in the training, and he always stopped training if I got hurt." Weiss continued.

"Well he was way less lenient with our class." Ren stated. "We had Team CRDL in it with us, and they ended up in the infirmary because they got a little cocky when sparring with him."

The bell rang, signaling for the students to move to their next class.

"Well, we'll see soon enough." Ruby said. "Thanks for the heads up though. See you guys later." Ruby called back to them.

* * *

><p>Mark was waiting in the sparring room he was given to hold class in. He was never one for "socializing" for fun, so he stayed in the room, taking a break from some exercises he was doing. He didn't hear the bell nor the door opening to signal his next class had arrived because he was listening o some music on his scroll.<p>

"Mark!" Weiss shouted to get his attention.

"Oh sorry!" Mark apologized as he turned off his music. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at lunch right now."

"We were, but the bell rang, so we came here. For our next class." Yang explained.

"Ah, must've lost track of time. Sit down, please." motioned Mark to some bleachers on the side of the room.

"Now then, we should get to know each other before we spar. Now, is there anything you would like to know about me?" Mark asked.

"Oh me, pick me!" Ruby squealed as she raised her hand like a chid.

"Ruby."

"What's your full name?"

"Mark Xur" Mark replied. "Yang?"

"How old are you?"

"25"

"Wow you're an old geezer."

"If I'm an old geezer, does that mean your father is ancient history?" Mark chuckled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him with a quizzical look. _That came out wrong. _He thought to himself.

"How do you know our father?" Ruby and Yang asked at the same time.

"I used to work with him." Mark answered, not wanting to go into details. "Blake, anything to ask?"

"Where did you learn to fight?" she asked, wanting to gain knowledge from the mysterious man.

Anyone who walked into that room could practically feel the tension that came between Mark and Team RWBY as he thought as to how he would answer that question.

"To learn how I learned to fight, you must learn about my life before fighting, before the Faunus War." Mark said grimly.

All eyes were now focused on him, listening intently, as if Mark became the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"I was never in good standings with either groups. I was homeless and poor in the kingdoms, so they kicked me out. When I sought sanctuary with the Faunus living outside the kingdom, they shunned me just because I was human. No one could help me." Mark paused. "I forced myself to learn how to fight, to be able to defend myself from Grimm and Man alike. After a while, I grew detached from my actions. I didn't feel when I killed, I still don't feel now. After a while, I became able to support myself by hunting off the local game. But that didn't last. The Faunus War came, and the world was plunged into turmoil. I was discovered living in a house I built overlooking the cliffs in a forest by faunus who took me to the faunus side of the war. I was taken prisoner. They "interrogated" me, to find out what I knew about the humans. Once they believed I knew nothing, they started to "experiment" on me. They started trying to use me as a punching bag for their grunts, but once they learned that I was more experienced, they moved to a more " extreme experiment". They started to infuse my body with the four basic types of dust, fire, ice, lightning, and wind. It took a toll on my body, and they deemed it a failed experiment, and threw me out of their compound to die. I was forced to do whatever I could to survive. I ate the Grimm I killed for nutrition, due to the lack of wild game by both sides of the war, which explains to you why I look as I do now." Mark stated solemnly, motioning to his eyes. "I had to live by myself for almost a year after being infused with dust. I fought in different battles against both sides because I joined neither. They never trusted me. As the war passed, I grew infamous on both sides as The Huntsman. A killer who didn't differentiate between who he killed. After the war ended, I moved on and became a bounty hunter, taking the name I became known for." Mark explained as he watched for any reactions of the girls.

Weiss was the first to speak up. "Wait, you're 25 right now correct?"

Mark nodded.

"You were with my family for four years, that means you became employed under my father at twenty-one, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you told me how you were a bounty hunter and had already been fighting by the time you were seventeen." Ruby started." The Faunus War was twelve years ago, so that means that you had to have been at least thirteen when it happened. How old were you when you had to learn to fend for yourself?"

"I was ten when I started to learn how to fight, and was thirteen when the war happened." Mark answered grimly. "The war ended when I was sixteen, then I took a year taking jobs as a bounty hunter."

"Wait, what happened during the four year gap between when you were seventeen and twenty-one?" Yang questioned.

"That was a personal time for me, I'd rather not talk about it." Mark said sadly, chancing a glance at Ruby, while hoping it no one noticed. Weiss seemed to be the only one to notice though.

Yang opened her mouth to ask another question, but Weiss interrupted her. "Wait, so you killed people by the time you were thirteen?" Weiss asked, wanting to get the topic of discussion away from Mark's missing years, that she would question Ruby and him about later.

"Twelve, actually. No one bothered me when I was ten, but they started to at eleven. I also made these-" showing off his weapons."- when I was thirteen."

"Does it have a name?" Ruby said innocently.

"Yeah, I call it Madax Furashada..."

"Ooh," Ruby exclaimed, looking at it excitedly." Does that mean anything special?"

"Yeah, would you like to see them?" Mark asked.

Ruby, nodding vigorously, held the weapons in her hands. "Its a regular longsword and a guardless katana with a barrel at the end to fire something, but I see no trigger... also what is the blade and handle made of? I don't seem to recall the material."

Motioning for his weapons back, Mark stated, "The blade and handle is made of the bones of Grimm I have slain. The sheathes are made out of the hide of Grimm."

"And the wrappings?" Yang asked.

"Cloth that someone I held dear wore."

"Oh."

"Wait, how does your weapon not break?" asked Blake.

"I infused the bones with my aura when I created my weapons, so now they are as strong as steel." Mark explained before stabbing the katana through the concrete floor, leaving a clean cut. "Speaking of which, I still need to hold class. Now then get up and ready yourself for battle."

"Wait why?" Blake questioned.

"I want to get a feel on what each of your strengths and weaknesses are." Mark answered carelessly.

"Uh, I'm not too sure we should." Ruby started.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"We heard that you put Team CRDL in the infirmary." Weiss answered.

"Oh don't worry about that. I was just teaching a lesson to them about obeying their superiors, ESPECIALLY superiors who can break them whenever they want." Mark chuckled evilly. "No need to worry yourselves about that. I promise I won't rough you up."

Team RWBY exhaled in relief.

"Too much..." Mark added in, which only seemed to agitate the young girls even more.

* * *

><p>"Now then, I will be waiting here in the center. Each one of you will face me one at a time so I can gauge how well you are in fighting." Mark announced. "It's your choice who goes first."<p>

Team RWBY huddled up to decide what they would do.

"So, who wants to go to first?" Weiss asked.

"Thanks for volunteering Ice Queen!" Yang exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" was what escaped Weiss as she was pushed to go first, with Ruby mouthing a _I'm sorry _at her.

"Fine, let's get this over with..." Weiss grumbled.

"Excellent, my next victim-_cough cough_- I mean student." Mark stated sarcastically. "Let's see how far you've progressed these last few weeks. Shall we?"

With that, Weiss darted towards Mark with as much speed as she could muster, hoping to get a hit on her old mentor. Mark however stood there patiently, without drawing his weapons. As Weiss reached him, she gave a quick thrust with her rapier, which was evaded by Mark. This continued until Mark got a good feel where Weiss advanced, and where she needed improvement. Mark stepped inside Weiss' slash, performing a crescent kick, knocking the blade away with his foot while pushing her back, knocking the sword from her hand, and Weiss to the ground.

"Very good. You've improved on you speed and precision, but still lack the strength to deflect a blow should you need to." Mark stated. He helped Weiss off the ground and gave her her sword back. "Next!" He called.

"Your turn Blake." Yang said nervously.

"Fine."

"Ah Blake Belladonna. Let's see what you bring to the table. Begin!"

Blake took off towards Mark, Gambol Shroud drawn, and took a few quick swipes at him, but couldn't seem to land a hit. She then took off the sheathe to expose a second blade underneath, and used both blades to doubled her attack prowess to land a hit. Mark kicked her back to give each other some breathing room before taking the offensive. Mark ducked under one of her swipes and pushed her back with his shoulder. Mark noticed Blake's black blade coming towards his face, at an angle she shouldn't be able to attack from where she had been previously, and leaned back to dodge it while swinging his feet, tripping the attacker. He flipped back and looked on as Blake was trying to catch her breath from her crash with the floor, with an apparition disappearing where she once was when he had shoved her. _So that's her semblance. _Mark thought to himself. She got up and switched her weapon into its gun form. Mark stood still to see what Blake's next move was. Taking advantage of the pause, Blake took a few potshots at Mark, only to find them deflected with Mark's, still sheathed, katana. Blake then threw her weapon at Mark, which seemed odd, until he noticed the black ribbon tied to her arm and the handle. He rolled to the side as the blade came back to her like a whip. Noticing the ribbon, gave Mark the advantage he sought after to end the sparring session. As Blake drew her arm back again to attack with her weapon again, Mark stood his ground and waited. As her weapon left her are and sailed past Mark's head, he latched onto the ribbon and pulled, pulling Blake off balance and stumbling to the floor.

"Hmm, interesting semblance, I could see that it is still not yet fully developed. Interesting weapon as well, It took me for surprise at first, but once you see its weakness, it becomes easy to exploit." Mark lectured as he helped Blake off the ground and returning her weapon to her.

"Now for the sisters!" Mark announced. Looking back at the two who were trying their best to look confident, failing miserably.

"Ruby, I think he means you're up." Yang started.

"Nuh-uh, I'm leader, and leader says you go." Ruby pouted.

"What, sis you little bac-"

"Yang, time to show everyone what you're made of." Mark called out.

Yang grumbled something under her breath that was too low for anyone to hear before readying Ember Celica.

"Ready when you are." Yang called out. "Or are you to-oof!" Yang said as she felt a pain in her gut as she saw Mark dash in front of her striking her gut with the palm of his hand, sending her flying. Yang took this opportunity to launch a series of shots at Mark, hoping to gain some breathing room. She landed back to the ground and decided to taunt Mark.

"Had enough yet?" She yelled.

"Taunting is so unbecoming of a young lady, especially when you have nothing to brag about." Mark retorted as he walked through the smoke, completely unharmed.

Cautious of what had just transpired, Yang decide to do what she does best, go on the offensive. She rushed Mark, before stopping to evade a downward vertical kick that cracked the floor where his foot landed. Mark ducked down to dodge a left hook from Yang as he did a sweeping kick to knock her off balance. Taking advantage, Mark jumped up from the floor and delivered a powerful axe-kick that made Yang skip across the floor and into the wall. Yang shook off the damage and looked at Mark with blood red eyes before charging forward with pure malice in her eyes. Mark, noticing this swift change went on the defensive, dodging and deflecting all the blows that Yang threw. As the dance continued, Yang felt her body grow tired from the use of energy she had spent trying to land a hit on Mark. With one last attempt, she stumbled past Mark and clutched her knees, gasping for air.

Hoping to strike a nerve, Mark repeated what Yang had taunted minutes before. "Had enough yet?" He said sarcastically.

Hoping to give her own clever retort, Yang probed her brain for anything, but nothing came up. Tired and defeated, she mumbled a shut up to Mark before returning to her seat to rest.

"Happy to help. Anyway, you are a very aggressive fighter, which is evident by your fighting style, but when someone is able to dodge and evade all your attacks, what will you do then Yang?" Mark advised.

"Last but not least-" Mark started before glancing at the clock. "-ah shit, no time to spar Ruby. Class is dismissed, you four may go shower. This is your last class, so rest easy." Mark called back as he jotted down some notes in a notebook before packing his bag.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Mark, Ruby!" Weiss called out as she tried to catch up to them.<p>

"What's up Weiss?" Ruby asked as she hugged the heiress, which made her face flush the color of her partner's cloak.

"You promised me an explanation about how you two know each other. So..." Weiss left off.

"Oh, well- you see- umm-" Ruby stuttered out.

"What Ruby is trying to say is that she may not feel comfortable telling you yet Weiss." Mark said.

"No it's not that Mark, its just that I feel a little shy talking to Weiss." Ruby mumbled quieter and quieter.

"Well that's because of your crush on her!" Mark stated.

"Wh-what non that's not it!" Ruby said flustered.

"Y-yeah, I mean we're just friends right Ruby?" Weis joked before looking at Ruby, who had the biggest smile ever.

"Y-yeah, sure thing FRIEND!" Ruby exclaimed as she pulled Weiss a bear hug that would've gave Yang's a run for its lien.

"R-Ruby, You're not exactly helping our case here." Weiss whispered.

"Oh y-yeah." Ruby said sheepily. "Well, we could tell you at Mark's room."

"Sure, but why're we going there?" Weiss questioned.

"Mark is going to help me study since you always seem to have you hands full when dealing with me."

"You dunce, I don't mind, Just ask next time. Ok?"

"Sure thing, Weiss." Ruby beamed.

"Alright you two lovebirds, lets' get going." Mark said, ignoring the death glare he was getting from Weiss and a flustered look from Ruby.


	8. A Surprise Visit

**I would like to thanks everyone for checking out my story and getting it past 800 views. I hope you continue enjoying it. I have been enjoying writing much more than I had anticipate. I'm sorry for the sporadic/erratic updates. I will try to make it weekly to bi-weekly, but as we all know, we all have a life, but I'll try to keep my word. Please review, any criticism is appreciated. Now enough of this jazz, onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Mark led Ruby and Weiss through the corridors of Beacon towards the staff rooms where teachers may stay if they wish. He walked towards a room at the far end of the hallway with his name on the door.<p>

"In here." Mark said as he motioned the two girls into his room before closing it shut. His room was easily the size of Team RWBY's dorm and then some. It was outfitted with the standard comforts of living. Upon entering, the kitchen with all the appliances and a small dining table were on the right, a bedroom and bathroom were on the left wall , and a living room; containing a large couch with a recliner beside it, a coffee table, and a large TV; which connected them all when you entered. At the far end of the wall, opposite of where you enter, there is a window that takes up the whole wall with a glass door leading out to the balcony, giving a breathtaking view of Beacon and the Emerald Forest.

"Wow, Nice place you got here..." Ruby stated.

"Yeah, why do you get this huge room, while we have to share a cramped space?" Weiss grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Like you don't like to share a room with Ruby..." Mark teased.

"But I also have to share the room with that brute of a blonde oaf." Weiss pouted.

"Hey that's my sister, be nice Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, you don't want to upset your crush." Mark interjected.

"W-what, I never said I have a crush on R-Ruby!" Weiss stated, though the the blush on her cheeks and her flustered look gave away her lie.

"You never said that you were against the idea of sharing room with Ruby as well, if I may add..." Mark slipped in slyly.

"S-shut up..." Weiss grumbled.

"Told you Ruby, you got a chance with Weiss." Mark suggested, which seemed to deepen the blush that was already present on both of the young girls' faces.

"Anyway,-" Mark started, trying to get back on topic. "-you can set your stuff down there by the table. I'll be right back. Want anything to drink?" Mark called back as he walked to the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate!" Ruby yelled. "Also tea for Weiss." stated Ruby as she smiled at the heiress.

"D-Dunce..." Weiss said shyly.

* * *

><p>Mark arrived back in the living room where Ruby was trying to make small talk with Weiss, failing miserably. He was holding two mugs, one filled with hot chocolate, and another filled with jasmine tea. He also had a bowl of strawberries on his other hand.<p>

"Hey you two lovebirds." Mark called as he walked back into the living room, setting down the mugs and bowl onto the coffee table before relaxing into the recliner while ignoring the death stare from Weiss.

"What's this for?" Weiss questioned.

"Thought you two might be hungry, so I brought you both your favorite foods." Mark replied.

"But there's only strawberries." Ruby started. "Where is Weiss' fav- ohh..." Ruby said as she realized that Weiss' favorite food was strawberries as well.

"Anyway you said you would answer my questions." Weiss stated, trying to ignore her partner's gleeful expression upon her realization.

"I said I would answer your questions with Ruby if she wanted to let you know. So Ruby..." Mark implied looking to Ruby to see if she wanted to spill the secret.

"Y-yeah, I want to tell her." Ruby stated before turning to Weiss who wore a look of curiosity on her face. "Mark and I have known each other for years. I don't remember it though."

"So you two were like lovers?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"What, n-no why would you come up with a conclusion like that?"

"Well how else would you two have known each other?"

"I was partners with her mother, Summer. That was what I was doing in that four year gap that I left out during our storytime in class." Mark stated.

"So, are you like Ruby's father?" Weiss asked, utterly shocked.

Mark just laughed and looked at Ruby, before noticing her expression was as serious as Weiss'.

"Ruby, do you think I'm _your_ father?"

"Well, I'm not sure."

Annoyed by both of the girl's ignorance, Mark reached over and flicked them both on the forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ruby and Weiss asked in unison.

"How old am I?" Mark questioned.

"Twenty-five you said." Weiss recalled.

"Ruby, how old are you?"

"Fifteen, turning sixteen. Why do you ask? Answer Weiss' question." Ruby said, slightly confused.

"So do you think I had a kid when I was ten years old?" Mark asked annoyed.

"Ohh..." Both girls said in unison.

"Well where is Summer now, if I may ask." questioned Weiss.

Mark decided to remain silent and looked to Ruby to see whether or not to answer. Ruby's happy energy died down as she looked down sadly as she spoke.

"She's dead." Ruby said sadly, her eyes tearing up from memories coming back to her.

Scooting closer to her, Weiss pulled Ruby into a loving embrace. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to ask." She held Ruby close to her in an attempt to console her partner. After a few minutes, Ruby's stifled cries died down and she pulled away.

"Better?" Weiss asked.

"Better." Ruby said smiling.

"So, those four mystery years before being employed by my father was spent with Ruby and Summer? And you lived with them?" Weiss said, trying to recall the information that was given to her.

"Yes," Mark began. "After the year of being a bounty hunter, I met Ruby and Summer. They nursed me back to health, and let me stay with them. I became attached, and when I was healthy enough to leave, they offered me a home and family. I took their offer, and am happy that I did. I never had a family before, so when I had a chance to have one, I took it."

"Wait, why did they need to nurse you back to health? What happened?" questioned Weiss.

"Oh, that'd be my fault, I was playing in the forest, and a pack of beowolves chased me down. I stumbled past Mark who was overlooking some cliffs, and he saved me. He was injured though, and when my mother found us, and she brought him along to nurse him back to health." Ruby answered.

"Of course you would be the one to start Mark's troubles." Weiss laughed, which seemed to get a chuckle out of Mark and a childish example of Ruby sticking her tongue out at her. "Wait why were you overlooking cliffs in the first place?" Weiss asked, growing concerned.

"I wasn't in the right state of mind. I didn't have anyone who cared for me, so I though about ending my miserable excuse for a life that night." Mark answered grimly.

Shocked by the answer Mark had given, she asked, "You don't think like that anymore right?"

Laughing, Mark replied, "No, now I have two little kids to look after."

"Shut up." Weiss grumbled, before taking a sip from her tea and extending her hand to eat a strawberry, not realizing that Ruby had already finished them. "Ruby you dolt! Couldn't you have saved me some."

Laughing to himself, Mark announced, "I'll get more. Would you like some more hot chocolate Ruby?" Mark asked.

Nodding her head vigorously, before extending her cup in both hands like a child, Mark grabbed her cup and the bowl before leaving for the kitchen.

"So Weiss,-" Ruby started as she turned to face her. "-how did you get to know Mark?"

"Well, as he told you, he worked for my father, and became a important part of our family."

"Yeah, but what made you warm up to him so much?"

Squirming under her partner's curious gaze, Weiss replied, "As you know I am the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Yeah..."

"Well with that title comes benefits and consequences. I had many suitors tha-"

"Wow, that must've been nice perk, being so sought after." Ruby interrupted.

"It was more of a consequence, but another consequence is that I became a high value target in assassination."

"What, why, you did nothing wrong?!"

"My family name isn't the best liked in all the world. Even though my father has been trying to repair relations between the faunus, they are still angry about how my grandfather treated them. I was about thirteen when they got bold and tried to assassinate my family and I in public. Our bodyguards fought them off, but I was kidnapped in the ensuing chaos. They couldn't find me and thought I was already killed. Little did they know that Mark was in the general vicinity of the battle, and he saw me kidnapped. He pursued the kidnappers and _took care_ of them, but not before they were able to give me this scar." Weiss motioned to her left eye. "I passed out as he carried me in his hands, back to my family. At first, they didn't trust him, but once they saw me in his hands, my mother ran through the bodyguards and grabbed me from him. After getting us to a safe place, Mark told my father about how he had rescued me, and turned to leave. My father stopped him, to ask him if he would like to rest the night, to which he agreed. After the night, I woke up to see Mark getting ready to leave." Weiss started to blush. "I ran towards him and grabbed onto his leg, asking him not to leave. He tried to comfort me, telling me not to worry. My father awoke to the sounds of me crying and saw me crying in Mark's lap. He asked me what's wrong, so I told him that I didn't want Mark to leave. My father consoled me enough to get me to leave him. He spoke with Mark to offer him a job. After getting the details sorted out, my father walked back inside to the room. He told me that Mark would be staying with us, and that he would be my personal bodyguard."

"Aww that's so cuute Weiss! I never knew you were so nice when you were younger."

"Shut up, I'm nice." Weiss grumbled.

"Anyway, I wanted to get to know my savior, so I started to ask him about his life. He opened up little by little, and I grew to love him like a big brother."

"That's such a touching story." Mark called as he walked back from the kitchen.

"You could hear?" Weiss asked.

"Yup, so you guys have work to do, and its too late to go out." Mark said as he looked out of the window to the setting sun. "Finish your work. I'll call your team to tell them that you're sleeping over and ask them to prepare a set of sleeping clothes for you."

"Wait, really"What time is it?" Weiss asked.

"It is 9:30, now finish your work, so I can get your clothes and make you dinner."

"Hmph, like you could cook..." Weiss taunted.

"Well who do you think made you all your late night snacks when you were younger and the chefs were asleep?" Mark retorted.

"Wait, that was you?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh, can you make the pasta and soup you made me when I was little then?" Weiss asked hopefully.

"Maybe... now get to work." Mark lectured as he walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Mark was walking down the dark corridors of Beacon, making his way towards Team RWBY's dorm, when something caught his eye. It was a fluttering white cloak that disappeared past a corner. Mark ran after it, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. He arrived in the Beacon central courtyard, with the white cloaked figure standing in the middle.<p>

"Is that you?" Mark asked. There was no response. "Answer me!" he yelled. Yet again it was futile. "SUMMER! Why did you show up after all these years. Do you know what I had to go through, lying to your family, having to tell them that you died?! I had to tell RUBY." Mark screamed, is voice rising in anger. "She was distraught, learning of your demise. I lied to all of them, just because you asked me to. I've kept my promise to you. The least you can do is tell me why you show up after all these years."

There was an eerie silence permeating throughout the courtyard. Mark was about to approach Summer when she, before she held up her hand to stop him.

"I came to see Ruby. my daughter." she spoke." I wanted to make sure she was doing well. That she had forgotten about me,-"

"She hasn't forgotten about you!" Mark interrupted. "She still misses you. I miss you."

Summer turned around to face Mark for the first time since her disappearance. She looked the same as she had the night she left and asked Mark to lie to everyone who cared for her. Her hair was black as night, with her pale skin seemingly glowed under the moonlight. Her silver eyes locked with Mark's red ones. Her eyes looked sad, as if this would be the last time she ever saw the ones she loved.

"Summer,-" Mark whispered. He wanted to say more, but nothing else came out due to his voice catching in his throat.

"I want to say thank you for watching over my daughter. I know this has been hard for you." Summer started. "But there is something I must ask more of you."

"What?" Mark asked. He was almost on the verge of crying, but didn't let his emotions betray him.

"I need you to look after her here, as well as Weiss. You and I can see Ruby cares deeply for her. Her team will go through many challenges during their time here at Beacon, and I want you to watch over them. Please." Summer asked.

"Of course. I would always watch over them. They feel like little sisters to me. I would never let anyone or anything hurt them."

"Thank you, Mark. Here, give this to Ruby on her birthday. Say it was a gift from me when she turns sixteen." Summer asked, as she undid her cloak and handed it to Mark. "Tell her I want her to give it to the one she loves."

Mark took the cloak from Summer's hands before looking at her. "What are you going to do?"

"I need to take care of some things. Promise me you'll take care of them."

"I promise."

Smiling to herself, Summer turned around to leave. "Do you remember the poem I taught you to sing to Ruby whenever she was sad?"

Mark nodded.

"Can you sing it?"

Mark took in the crisp night air, before reciting the poem.

_'Tis the last rose of summer,_

_Left blooming alone;_

_All her lovely companions_

_Are faded and gone;_

_No flower of her kindred,_

_No rosebud is nigh,_

_To reflect back her blushes,_

_Or give sigh for sigh._

_I'll not leave thee, thou lone one!_

_To pine on the stem;_

_Since the lovely are sleeping,_

_Go, sleep thou with them._

_Thus kindly I scatter,_

_Thy leaves o'er the bed,_

_Where thy mates of the garden_

_Lie scentless and dead._

_So soon may I follow,_

_When friendships decay,_

_And from Love's shining circle_

_The gems drop away._

_When true hearts lie withered,_

_And fond ones are flown,_

_Oh! who would inhabit_

_This bleak world alone?_

Mark finished the poem, looking at Summer.

"'_Thus kindly I scatter,' _I always love that line." Summer stated.

"I always felt '_This bleak world alone?' _would be more fitting for me." Mark replied.

"You don't have to feel alone now. You have people who care for you." Summer retorted.

"But never the one who first cared for me."

"That was Ruby, not me."

Mark laughed, "Touché."

"Goodbye Mark."

"Goodbye Summer."

With that, Summer disappeared in a flurry of white rose petals.

_Alone again. _Mark thought. He rolled up the cloak, before continuing his walk towards Team RWBY's dorm.

* * *

><p>Yang and Blake were waiting in their dorm room. They were wondering what was taking Mark so long. It had almost been two hours since Mark called to get clothes ready for Ruby and Weiss.<p>

"Where do you think he is?" Yang worried.

"He probably got sidetracked with something." Blake replied nonchalantly.

"When do you think he'll be here, Blake?"

There was a knock on their door. Blake rose up from her book to answer. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." she joked before opening up the door to let Mark in.

"Evening ladies, I'm here to pick up clothes for Ruby and Weiss." Mark announced.

"They're right here." Yang gestured to two set of clothes on Weiss' bed.

As he gathered the clothes, he said, "Thank you, I'll be leaving now. Have a good night."

Yang stopped him, "Wait, why were you late?"

Mark stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, eyes filled with anger. "I was busy." Mark said in a tone that meant _drop it_.

Noticing this, Yang swallowed her barrage of questions and replied, "Alright, have a good night."

Easing his gaze back into a cheerful emotion, he said, "Good night you two." before departing.

"What was that about?" Blake asked.

"I dunno." was Yang's only reply. "Let's get ready for bed, I'm sleepy."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Mark arrived back to his room without anything eventful happening. He opened the door to see Weiss and Ruby packing up.<p>

"I'm back. Got your things right here. I'll get dinner ready." Mark announced as he made his way to the kitchen.

He finished making pasta carbonara and chicken noodle soup as Weiss and Ruby finished their homework. They ate in silence, no one wanting to pause from consuming the delicious meal.

Ruby finished first. "That was delicious.. Thanks a lot Mark."

"Yeah, it was delicious, I would love to hang out here more if I can have these kind of meals more often." Weiss agreed.

As they cleaned p and put the dished away, Mark asked, "Alright, who wants to shower first."

"Ooh me first!" Ruby exclaimed, as she grabbed her things from Mark's hands and dashing into the bathroom. Weiss didn't even get to voice her opinion, so she sat back down on the couch, defeated.

Mark sat in the recliner and sighed heavily.

Weiss, taking notice of his exhaustion, decided to question him what's wrong. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Hmm, oh I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, I've known you long enough to know when you're troubled."

"It's personal, nothing you need to concern yourself with as of now."

Taking his answer as truth, Weiss sunk deeper into the couch, hoping Ruby doesn't use all the hot water. As if to answer her thoughts, the bathroom door opened to reveal Ruby, dressed in a lacy black bra and panties.

"Hey Weiss, your turn." Ruby chirped.

Weiss looked away franticly, trying to avert her eyes, so she doesn't try to glance a look. She tried to tell Ruby that she was too revealing, but he was too tongue-tied to say anything. Mark decided to speak for her.

"Ruby, your a little skimping on the clothing there." Mark chuckled.

Ruby glanced down, her face matching the same color as her cloak when she realized that she was almost nude.

"Eep!" was all Ruby said before dashing back into the bathroom.

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief when Ruby left before turning to Mark.

"Enjoyed the view, Weiss?" Mark teased.

Blushing furiously, she asked, "Why aren't you bothered that you just saw Ruby in almost nothing?!"

Mark just shrugged and replied, "I used to have to give her baths when she was younger. I would never think of her like on the other hand probably was, huh?"

"What?! No, why would you say that?"

Ruby walked back into the room, fully dressed this time and still blushing, and asked Weiss, "Weiss, why is your nose bleeding? Did you get hurt? I can take you to the infirmary." Ruby said as she approached Weiss with a concerned look on her face.

"Nope!" was all Weiss' response as she grabbed her clothes and dashed into the bathroom. Ruby was about to call out to her before the door whipped open with a naked Weiss glaring at Ruby.

"Don't forget your clothes in here you dunce!" she screeched.

"Uh,...Weiss." was Ruby's response, gesturing to her nude body.

Mark was just laughing at the scene that unfolded before him.

Weiss looked down at her body, before realizing that she was nude. She looked up at Ruby who was just staring at her, then back to her body.

A shriek was heard from Weiss as she ran back into the bathroom. Ruby just stood the dumbfounded by what she had just saw.

"Like what you saw?" Mark teased. Ruby just blushed and walked towards the couch to sleep.

"Ah-ah-ah, You can sleep in the bedroom." Mark corrected.

"W-what, but where will you sleep?" Ruby started.

"I'll sleep here." Mark patted the recliner he was sitting in.

"Well, what about Weiss?"

"She can sleep on the sofa, or maybe with you in the bedroom..."

"Y-yeah, I'd like that..." Ruby mumbled before walking into the bedroom. Mark laughed as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes had passed before Weiss exited the bathroom. She walked over to Mark.<p>

"Where's Ruby?"

"She's sleeping in the bedroom." Mark replied, not looking up from his scroll.

"Well where can I sleep?"

"Either this luxurious couch or that stiff uncomfortable bed that Ruby is currently sleeping in."

"That bed is not uncomfortable, it was at least a queen size." Weiss retorted.

"True, big enough to have two people sleep on it beside each, but small enough that they would have to snuggle close to each other." Mark replied with a smirk.

Weiss' eye twitched as she caught on to what Mark was trying to do. "Really, are you trying to get me to sleep with Ruby?"

Mark just shrugged before saying, "She did say that she wouldn't mind. She even went as far as saying that she'd enjoy it."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Just writing a fanfiction surrounding a couple and their older brother."

"Ooh fanfiction, what's the ship?"

"White Rose..."

"I want to read!" Weiss exclaimed.

"No, you need to sleep with Ruby, or by Ruby, either or..."

Weiss blushed before turning to walk into the bedroom. She stopped at the door frame, and called back, "I'm only doing this because I don't want to sleep on the couch."

"Suuurre..." Mark called back as he saw her disappear into the room.

Weiss saw Ruby on the bed, under the sheets, shivering. She approached her to tap her shoulder.

"Ruby... can I sleep here?" Weiss asked softly.

Ruby nodded her head under the sheets and scooted to the side to allow Weiss room to sleep beside her.

Weiss climbed in beside Ruby and made herself comfortable.

"Good night Ruby."

Ruby just turned around so she could face Weiss, before snuggling into her chest, while moving her hands around the heiress so she could hug Weiss, before laying her head in the crook of Weiss' neck.

"Good night Weiss." Ruby murmured into Weiss.

Weiss shivered at the feeling before wrapping her arms around Ruby's head. _This isn't so bad. I can get used to this. _Weiss thought to herself as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, Mark decided to walk into the room to hide Summer's cloak. As he entered, he saw Weiss and Ruby snuggled close together, their breath synchronized. They looked adorable to Mark. He walked past them, towards his duffelbag in his room. He placed the rolled up cloak inside before walking towards the bed where the two girls were sleeping. He pulled the covers to their chins, before placing a kiss on both their heads.<p>

"Sleep tight you two." Mark whispered. He left the room to sleep on the sofa.


	9. Visitors

Weiss awoke from her restful sleep, only to find Ruby snuggled close to her chest. She blushed slightly before relaxing in Ruby's embrace. _I can get used to this._ She thought to herself, as she fell back into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Ruby woke up feeling refreshed, as if she'd just had the best night sleep. She quickly remembered where she was and what she was doing. She was hugging Weiss. She silently berated herself on Weiss' behalf. Ruby attempted to move away from Weiss in hopes of lessening the anger she would receive from Weiss later on. At least that was the idea, until Ruby heard Weiss' whimper at her attempts to break free.<p>

"No, don't leave me all alone, Ruby." Weiss muttered unconsciously.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ruby giggled as she moved closer to give Weiss a kiss. Ruby felt her heart beat erratically as she closed the distance between each other's lips. It only lasted a moment, but Ruby felt ecstatic that she was finally able to show her emotions to Weiss without fear of being judged. When she pulled away, Weiss unconsciously grabbed Ruby's head and brought their lips together again for a deeper kiss. Ruby's eyes rolled into the back of her head, due to the sheer bliss she was feeling, as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Weiss awoke to find her kissing Ruby on the lips, exploring her mouth with her tongue while Ruby fought her with her tongue for dominance of the kiss. Weiss broke off the kiss after she started to feel Ruby moan into it. Ruby's eyes fluttered open to the sight of a shocked, blushing heiress. They gazed into one another's eyes full of shock, fear, confusion; but most importantly; want. Before either of them could voice what they were thinking, someone cleared their throat at the door. Mark was standing there with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.<p>

"I hope that was the most exciting thing that happened of what you did in my bed." he smirked. "Get ready you two, you still have class you know."

With that, he walked out of the room to leave the two blushing girls to untangle each other from their embrace. They decided to get dressed first. Ruby took a quick shower and dressed herself before letting Weiss enter next. After they finished dressing and made sure they were ready, they walked out of the bedroom.

Mark had already made breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, orange juice and coffee. They muttered a quick thanks to Mark before eating.

As they finished, they thanked Mark again before turning to head for their first class.

"Have fun you lovebirds." Mark called to them as they left the room. Before she left, Weiss unsheathed her rapier and threw an ice spike towards Mark. Without glancing up, he caught it before melting it with his hands.

"That was Weiss cold." Mark joked as they walked away from him, groaning.

* * *

><p>Their day went by fast without many distractions. Neither of them choose to bring up what happened that morning, but it was on the minds of both of the girls the entire day. Next thing they know, they were at lunch sitting with their friends and teammates.<p>

"What happened last night? Why did you guys stay over at Mark's room?" Yang questioned.

"Yang you know the answer to that. We did homework over there, and it was too late for us to go out, so he let us spend the night over there." Ruby replied.

"Well did anything happen after he got back from picking up your clothes?" Blake asked.

"No, why would you think anything happen?" Weiss asked as she felt her cheeks heat up, as well as Ruby's.

"Well when he arrived at our dorm to pick up your clothes, he seemed to be in a bad mood. So I was just wondering." Yang answered.

"We didn't notice anything. He must've cooled off by the time he arrived back to his room." Ruby replied.

"Yeah nothing happened..." Mark teased at Ruby and Weiss as he set down his food at the end of their table. "I forgot to tell you," he said as he turned to Team JNPR. "All of you were excellent in sparring, except for you, Jaune. You could use a little bit of more help in, well, everything. Don't be afraid to ask, it takes a lot of courage to uphold one's pride, it takes even more to set that aside and ask for help. That's a lesson I taught your father."

Jaune nodded. "Thanks, I'll be sure to ask for help when I need it."

Accepting his answer, Mark turned his attention to Ruby. "We still haven't sparred yet, I hope you prepare yourself. I won't go easy on you. I promised Summer that I'd prepare you to be able to protect the ones you care about. That means that you don't get a break. You'd better fight me as if your life depended on it. It very may well, if you can't protect yourself."

"Why can't you let up on me? I'm only fifteen, I can't be perfect like Weiss." Ruby immediately blushed at her own words before turning her head towards Weiss, who was blushing as well.

"I want to make sure you can protect yourself and those that you care about."

"Its still not fair that you expect more from me." Ruby pouted.

"Fine how about a bet, if you can land a blow on me, I'll give you something that belonged to Summer on your next birthday." Mark offered.

Ruby's eyes lit up at the sound of Summer. "Deal, I'll be sure to do my best."

"Good, cause I won't hold back. You better not either."

"Ok."

With that, the two teams and their teacher talked about more fun things, but the air of anticipation surrounded the whole group.

* * *

><p>It was time for their next class, so Mark led Team RWBY through the corridors. He turned down a different hallway, leading them away from the classroom the sparred in before.<p>

"Mark," Weiss piped up. "isn't the way to your classroom in the opposite way?"

"Yes, it is." he answered vaguely.

"Well, where are we going then?" Ruby asked.

"The amphitheater."

"Wait, why? Aren't you and Ruby just sparring?" Yang said next.

"Yes, we are."

"Then why do we need to use a room that is used for events for people to watch?"

"Because people are going to be watching." Blake answered, putting two and two together. "Who will be watching?"

"Ozpin and a few others that I trust." Mark replied.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the amphitheater.

* * *

><p>They arrived to the doors leading to the center of the arena. Mark held open the door for his students before closing it behind them. In the stands sat Ozpin, who was conversing with a group of people. The team recognized them quickly.<p>

"Father!" Weiss shouted as she ran up the steps to hug her father.

"It's good to see you Weiss." Siegfried said as he embraced his daughter.

"Dad?" Yang asked as she saw her father, Taiyang, conversing with Ozpin. Taiyang was a slender man with blonde shaggy hair, tanned skin, and deep purple eyes. He saw his daughter running towards him. She tackled him, bringing a smile to his face.

"It's good to see you as well Yang." Taiyang said.

"What are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"I came to see my daughter and visit an old friend, of course." he answered. "Did you say hi to your Uncle Qrow yet?"

"He's here?!" Yang asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's over there talking with Ruby." Taiyang pointed out. Yang turned her head to see him.

"I'll go say hi to him. See ya later Dad!" Yang called back to her father as she sprinted towards Qrow.

* * *

><p>"Nice to see you again Ruby. I remember when you were up to my waist, now you're up to my chest." Qrow joked. Qrow was a middle age man, but his looks and physique proved otherwise. He was an average height man and muscular. He had graying hair and deep brown eyes.<p>

"Don't make fun of me." Ruby pouted. "I'm only fifteen. I still have a long time to grow up, and I drink milk." she stated proudly.

"I don't think milk can help that much." he chuckled.

Ruby pouted again before she started talking to him about her time at Beacon before she was cut off by the sight of a familiar blonde blur rushing past her.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang shouted as she barreled past a confused Ruby. Qrow sidestepped his niece's hug, which made her tumble past him onto the floor.

"Good to see you too Yang." He called back to her.

"Meanie..." grumbled Yang.

Blake was the only odd one out of the group. She knew none of the people gathered before her personally.

"Aren't you going to go introduce yourself?" questioned Mark.

"I don't know any of them though..." Blake replied.

Mark shrugged, "Doesn't mean you can't get to know them. Look here comes Yang and her dad."

"Hey Blake, this is my father, Taiyang. Dad, Blake. Blake, Dad." Yang introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Blake said as she held out her hand.

Taiyang shook it. "Pleased to meet you as well. I know firsthand how much of a handful this one can be. I appreciate you looking after her. Please, call me Tai, seeing as we'll be getting to know each other pretty soon." he finished with a wink.

"Daaaad, don't hit on my partner..." Yang whined.

"Why, jealooouus..." Tai said in a sing-song voice. Blake and Yang blushed at Tai's remarks, so Yang decided to teach her father a lesson. She tried attacking him, but failed miserably.

The team gathered together to introduce everyone to each other.

* * *

><p>"Enough of introductions, let me explain to the students why they are here." Ozpin stated. "You are here for a sparring match between your professor, Mark Xur, and your team leader, Ruby."<p>

"We know that, but why do we need to have you guys watching it?" Weiss asked.

"Mark is one of the only person we know of that has tried eating Grimm and survived. Furthermore, he lived off of it for almost a year. He gained some "effects" due to his consumption of Grimm. Summer was one the only person able to keep him from going on a rampage during one of his "bloodlusts". We wanted to see if Ruby would be able to keep him in check as well." Ozpin stated.

"Won't she be killed if he goes all out though?" Yang asked worriedly.

"Realistically, yes but we asked Mark to not go all out during this fight. Ruby will still have to fight her best to even be able to keep up with him. Should there ever be a moment when Mark loses control, we are here to try and stop him." Ozpin said, gesturing towards the visitors.

"Wait, Mark is dangerous enough that if he goes berserk, we would need all of you to stop him?" Blake asked.

"No, I said you would need all of us to try to stop him." Ozpin corrected.

"Wait, if even you guys, who is made out to be the pinnacle of strength and prowess in combat, might not be able stop him together, how could Mom stop him?" Ruby asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that she was able to." Qrow answered.

Everyone turned to Mark.

He just shrugged. " I dunno, I remember everything that happens, but I have no control over my body when I go berserk, After I gain control of my body, the memories of what I had done just vanish as if they never existed in the first place. Then I find myself standing, surrounded by bodies and bathed in blood. When Summer started to help me, I didn't lose control as much. When I did though, she would be able to stop me."

"Like Grimm bodies...?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"Not all the time..." Mark mumbled grimly, looking away.

"When was the last time you,you know, "lost control?" Ruby asked.

"When Summer..." Mark tried saying but instead just rolled his hand to show where he was going with his train of thought.

"Oh,..." was the collective thought as they stood there in silence, allowing the info to sink in. Ruby was the first to break the silence.

"Enough of this, let's start." she said happily, trying to cheer everyone up. That pulled everyone back to reality.

Happy that Ruby tried to cheer up everyone, he put on a smile. "Yeah, let's get started." Mark said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliffhanger and slightly short chapter. I just wanted to write this chapter to set up the fight in the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone for pushing this story past 1000 views. I want to release this a little early to show my appreciation for everyone checking out my story. I never though my first story would get this many views. Please review, any criticism is welcome.<strong>


	10. The Grimm Inside

Mark and Ruby took up stances opposite of each other. Ruby unfurled Crescent Rose as she waited for the signal for the battle to begin. Mark unsheathed Madax Furashada. He held them in his usual grip, with the katana in reverse-grip and the longsword regularly. Ozpin walked into the middle between them.

"I will be refereeing this match. Are you both ready?" Ozpin asked. Both parties nodded towards him. "Begin!"

Ruby dashed forward to Mark with the help of her semblance. She twirled Crescent Rose in her hands to bring it down on Mark's left shoulder. He caught the shaft of her scythe with his katana, before attempting to slash at her with his sword. She blocked the attack with her scythe, while jumping backwards to gain some distance between each other. She took a couple of shots to gauge whether or not he could deflect them to which he deflected each bullet with ease. Mark ran forward to close the ground between Ruby and himself. She dashed away with the help of her semblance. Allowing himself to tap into the power he sealed away with his memories, Mark closed his eyes to focus on activating his aura to access the dust infused inside of him. Tapping into the lightning dust, he charged himself with it. As he opened his eyes, crimson lightning started to crackle around him. He sprinted forward towards Ruby who snapped out of her confusion just in time to dodge Mark's swipe at her with his katana. Moving faster than most people could keep up with, their fight became into a dance, with Mark going on the offensive, while Ruby could do nothing as she tried to fend off the attacks.

Everyone just watched on in shocked silence as they witnessed the fight before them. Barely able to keep up with them fighting.

Yang spoke up. "If we could barely see what's going on, how could Summer even keep him in check?

"Never mind that, how in the name of Dust did is Ruby keeping up with him?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

Everyone grew dead quiet as they heard a crack resonate through the air. They saw Ruby drop to her knees, with Mark standing over her smiling with a demonic look on his face. Weiss watched in horror as she saw Ruby drop her beloved Crescent Rose to hold her broken arm, courtesy of Mark, or whatever he is now. During their fight, Mark had activated even more of his aura to tap into the dust in his body, black flames surrounded his body as white ice grew over certain parts of him to act as armor with the red lightning still crackling around him. His eyes had become full red orbs.

"He resembles a Grimm now." Weiss thought aloud as she watched him approach Ruby, the girl who tried to befriend her even though she treated her like dirt the first time they met, the girl who always cared for her no matter how much she pushed her away, the girl she shared her first kiss with.

"Stop him!" she shrieked. Her yell brought the four adults out of their shock to help Ruby. Siegfried tackled Mark away from Ruby as Ozpin, Taiyang, and Qrow engaged him. Mark was forced on the defensive as he deflected each blow from the four skilled fighters. Weiss ran towards Ruby to help her.

"RUBY, RUBY LOOK AT ME!" Weiss screamed at Ruby as she was on the verge of passing out due to blood loss.

"W-Weiss, what are you doing in my dreams?" Ruby asked shakily.

"This isn't a dream you dolt, don't you dare go to sleep now. You hear me, Ruby, RUBY?!" Weiss screeched.

"Well isn't this cute?" Weiss heard a demonic voice chuckle from behind her. She turned her body to see Mark looking at her, his demonic grin still on his face. "Having a little moment are we? I'd hate to break this up, but I still have a little killing to do."

"What, but how?" she searched for the four adults, only to find them fighting another Mark.

"What, but how?" she repeated.

"My semblance, allows me to create things from my aura, I just created a shadow of myself for them to fight. The real me, the real Mark is right here." he said, tapping his chest.

"No, you're not Mark. You wouldn't do this on purpose."

"Ding-ding-ding, We have a winner, sorta."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm, how do I put this easily for you to understand? I'm the Grimm side of him, the violent side, the monster inside. Everyone has a monster inside of them, I just gained control for a little bit, so I can kill you all."

"No, you can't hurt her anymore, I'll stop you." Weiss stated as she stood up, protecting Ruby behind her.

"Oh really, and what makes you think you can do that?"

"Summer was able to do it, I can do it as well."

"Ahh, Summer, she was someone I could enjoy a fight with. I miss her. We saw her not too long ago you know. Last night actually."

"W-What?"

"Bah, enough of this," Mark said waving off Weiss' questions. "you can't stop me, no one can. Look over there, your knights in shining armor have just been defeated." Mark gestured to the four adults struggling to stand up as Mark's shadow approached them to deal the killing blow. "I can almost taste the blood." he sighed happily.

"N-No..." Ruby said shakily, standing behind Weiss.

"Ha, prepare to die!" Mark shouted as he attacked Weiss. She barely had enough time to create a glyph to stop his attack. Before she could react, he struck again, breaking the glyph, his hand stopping inches from Weiss' chest.

"W-Weiss?" Mark said, his normal voice breaking through, saddened by what he saw. "I-I'm sorry you had to see this side of me."

It was just enough time though for Ruby to grab Crescent Rose, and thrust the shaft end forward, impaling Mark. With Weiss' help, they threw Mark into the air before twisting the scythe around to cut Mark, from his left shoulder to his right side. He dropped to the floor as he kept his body from falling apart. Mark's face started smiling.

"Looks like I've been bested again, but just barely." Mark's voice took on the demonic side again. "I'll bow to you since you've bested me, but remember, if you can't give me a good fight, I'll be sure to find someone who can." the demonic side laughed as his eyes closed. The shadow that was attacking the adults stopped moving, before melting into a shadow. Mark's upper half surrounded itself in a flurry of black rose petals, which came from the shadow that was fighting the adults, which blew away after a time to reveal Mark standing before them. His aura died down as he opened his eyes. Mark opened his eyes to find the carnage he had wrought before him. He immediately rushed to Ruby's side as she collapsed. He held his hand above Ruby's arm, letting a black glow enveloped under his hand as he healed the wound he had inflicted.

"I'm so sorry..." he kept muttering under his breath as he continued his work.

Weiss just watched in awe as she saw the person who had inflicted this damage be so regretful that they allowed this to happen. The aura that was used to deal this damage be used to mend it.

As soon as Mark finished healing Ruby, she opened her eyes to the sight of Mark crying over her.

"Why are you crying? Don't cry, I know you didn't mean it." Mark stopped his tears before gesturing for Weiss to take his place by Ruby's. As he let Weiss take his spot, he left to heal the four adults that were injured during their fight.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Weiss questioned as she held her head in her lap, tears falling for her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry Weiss." Ruby chuckled.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again." Weiss sobbed as she grabbed Ruby's head to lean down to give her a kiss on her forehead..

Ruby just looked up at Weiss, who was still sniffling. "I promise." The redhead said she sat up to give the heiress a hug.

Yang and Blake ran towards the two after deeming it safe to approach.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang said as she rushed to hug her sister. Weiss let go to avoid being crushed by Yang's embrace.

"Y-Yang, can't breathe..." Ruby squeaked out as her sister let go.

Catching her breath, Ruby replied, "I'm fine Yang, I'm more worried about Mark."

"Why?! He hurt you Ruby." Yang lectured.

"No he didn't, I could see it when I was fighting with him, He wasn't in the right mind. Something was in his place. When he fought, I noticed a sadness coming from him." Ruby replied.

"She's right," Weiss said as she stepped forward to help Ruby. "There's another side to him that I spoke with when I ran down here to help Ruby. The violent side of him took over or something. When he spoke, he sounded more, I dunno, demonic."

"Well that's a relief to hear." Ozpin said as he walked towards the girls, with Mark in tow. "I had hoped that Ruby alone would be able to stop him, but alas that cannot be. I'm afraid we may need to send hi-"

"Sir, if I may," Weiss interrupted. "I believe I know why Summer, Ruby, and I were able to stop him."

"Please explain then." Ozpin started.

"When Mark was about to hurt Ruby and I, he stopped for a second, recognizing us. That gave Ruby and I enough time to stop him. I believe he is still able to somewhat control himself when he finds himself fighting someone he cares about. That's why Ruby and I was able to stop him. As well as Summer. We were the only people he opened up to personally."

"That would make sense. I never really cared about anyone on a personal level aside from you three. I also know that _that _side of me would never purposefully hurt either of you. He was testing you. What did he say, if I may ask?"

"He said that we had bested him, and that he'll bow to us." Ruby said shakily as she stood up. "He also said that he wants a good fight. If not, he'll find someone who can." Ruby stated.

"Is that all?" Mark pressed on.

"As far as I can remember, yeah."

_She doesn't remember him talking about Summer? I'll ask him about it later. _Weiss though to herself. "What did he mean?"

"He said the same thing when Summer first fought me. He started to listen to me and her. We never lost control again, aside from fits of rage over seeing someone I cared about hurt."

"What do you mean by "we"?" Weiss questioned.

"After he said that he'll bow to someone, he started to work with me to protect the people we care about. He cares about you guys the same way as I do, he just expresses himself differently. He wanted to make sure you were someone worth protecting. I am able to use that power I had just used, only I stay in full control."

"So, we don't need to worry about anymore _outbursts_?" Qrow questioned.

"No, they stopped after he agreed to work with me to protect the ones we care about. We should be good. I don't have to hold back now if I don't want too."

"I'm more interested about how you can just get up from a injury like that." Weiss stated.

"I can cover myself in my aura, and if that piece gets injured, it hurts my aura, leaving my physical body untouched aside from a scar." Mark stated as he lifted up his torn shirt to reveal a new scar caused by Ruby and Weiss.

"Well that's useful." Yang stated.

"So what did you do to get Mark out of his trance?" Sieg asked.

"Well, we cut him with my scythe to stop him." Ruby stated.

"Yes, but we hurt him as well, why did he not snap out of it then?" Tai asked.

"We dealt a fatal blow to him that he wouldn't have survived without his semblance." Weiss continued.

"Maybe that's how we get you out of your bloodlust." Ozpin stated. "By killing you in it."

"Well that's pretty grim..." Yang joked.

"Indeed it is..." a voice Weiss was all to familiar with said behind Mark. The Grimm side of Mark walked out from behind him, almost like it was his shadow. Everyone held there breaths, anticipating what he would do next.

"That was a lovely fight. I thoroughly enjoyed it, though please quit calling me "he". I prefer Grimm." Grimm stated. "Allow me to apologize for attempting to kill all of you earlier, I wanted to make sure you were worth fighting to protect. I see that you are worth protecting."

"Why did you have to try to kill us to make sure we were worth protecting?" Ruby asked, unfazed by what was unfolding before her.

"Everyone has to die, right?" Grimm asked cryptically.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"We wanted to make sure that the people who we will be protecting will become capable of killing us later on." Grimm stated.

"Nice joke, but really, why did you do what you did?" Weiss said nervously.

Grimm stayed quiet to reinforce their point. Ruby and Weiss turned to Mark who wore a mask with no emotion on his face.

"Oh..." Ruby and Weiss whispered.

"Enough of that though," Grimm started, "I want to actually kill something, and so does Mark. So Ozzie, got any hunts for us to go on?"

"There are some, but what do you mean Mark wants to kill something as well?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm his violent side, that he usually keeps quiet, doesn't mean that he isn't violent. He craves bloodlust just as much as me, only he keeps it on the down low." Grimm smirked.

"Well that's disturbing...Anyway I'll send you out on a hunt. Get ready, be ready by tomorrow night."

"Excellent, I want Ruby and Weiss to accompany us." Grimm stated.

"Why?" Sieg questioned, concern lining his voice.

"Just so they know what we're capable of when we want to kill." Grimm replied.

"Ok, it's their choice whether or not they want to go. I'll get it ready. Everyone get some rest, its been a long day." Ozpin lectured as he left to retire to his office.

"Alrighty then, who's hungry?" Yang asked.

"Let's go eat at a restaurant, my treat." Sieg said. Yang and Ruby fist pumped, while Weiss and Blake smiled as they left. "You can come as well, you guys." Sieg said to Tai and Qrow. They thanked him as they left to get ready.

"Weiss, Ruby, a moment." Mark called to them before they walked away. They looked confused for a moment before walking back to talk to him and Grimm.

"So we agree?" Mark asked to Grimm as they approached.

"Yes, it seems that it would be for the best. I trust them." Grimm said.

"What's for the best?" Weiss asked.

"Hold still you two." Mark commanded. Grimm walked into Mark's shadow and melted into it. Mark reached out with his hands and placed them on each of the girl's shoulders. His hands started to glow black as he passed his aura to them. They felt a warm feeling wash over them as his aura reached out. After a moment, he withdrew his hands and rested them on his knees to catch his breath.

"What was that?"Ruby asked, as she felt the warm feeling dissipate.

"I transferred some of my aura to the both of you in the way of unlocking one's aura. It will act as a shield for each of you. If you take damage, it'll drain my aura from each of you before it drains your aura." Mark informed.

"You're able to do that?" Weiss asked in disbelief. "Why can't you do that for everyone else?"

"Because," Mark started. "It splits my aura between each person. I gave each of you about 1/4 of my aura to protect you."

"You'll be fine without it?" Ruby said.

"I can hold my own without it, I don't use my aura that much anyway. Now let's get going, wouldn't want you guys to miss dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun writing this chapter. The only problem I feel I had with this chapter was when I had Grimm explaining how he existed with Mark. Aside from that, I felt like this chapter got my point across of how I want to set up Mark as a character. Please review, any criticism is appreciated.<strong>


	11. Dinner Surprises

Everyone rushed to their own respective rooms to get ready for dinner. They wanted to look nice, it's not everyday you get treated by a man with more money than he can spend. Aside from Weiss.

Yang grabbed a strapless, yellow dress, that covered her whole body, but showed off a little, and rushed into to the bathroom to shower and change. Bake readied her dress. A black spaghetti strap dress that reached her shins. Weiss, on the other hand, had a plethora of dresses she could choose from. She decided to go with a simple light blue dress that covered her petite figure. She didn't know it, but the dress also showed off her curves.**(A/N 1) **Ruby just stood in their dorm room awkwardly, until she was noticed by Weiss.

"Ruby, what are you doing, get ready." Weiss lectured.

"I am..." Ruby replied sheepily.

"No you are not, you can't go out with us in your combat outfit." Weiss continued. "Go pick a dress to wear."

Ruby looked down shyly to mutter something.

"What was that? Speak up. I didn't hear you." Weiss asked.

"I don't have a dress..." Ruby mumbled.

Weiss was surprised by the fact that Ruby didn't have a dress.

"Besides, I don't really like dresses." Ruby pouted. "They feel all loose and open."

"Well you need to get something to wear, I'll call my father to ask him to order you something from one of the shops in the area."

There was a knock at the door. Ruby walked over to open it. Mark was standing there dressed in a simple outfit. It consisted of black slacks and loafers, a crimson dress shirt covered by a black vest and a white tie underneath it., with a white rose pinned over his heart.

"Oh good you're still here." He said to the girls as Yang walked out of the bathroom. "And you all clean up nicely." he added sarcastically.

She looked over Mark, before speaking. "You don't clean up too bad yourself good looking." she teased with a wink.

"You on the other hand," Mark said as he turned his attention to Ruby. "are not ready at all."

"Well I don't have nice clothes. You can't fault me." she pouted.

"No excuses. You have a rich friend who cares about you as well as me."

"What are you going to buy me clothes?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

"You're damn right I am." Mark responded as he grabbed Ruby by her cloak. "I'll tell Sieg to postpone the dinner by an hour, so be ready by then." Mark called back to Ruby's stunned team as he walked away with Ruby in tow.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a male clothing store, courtesy of Mark's car, an Dodge Charger. It had a black paint job with a white interior and red trim inside of the car.<strong>(AN 2)**

"What are we doing here?" Ruby questioned. "Aren't we going to go get me a dress?" she asked as they got out of his car.

"Ruby, I've known you for a while. I know you don't like dresses." Mark stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, what are we doing here then?" She asked.

"You still need to look nice for the dinner, if not that, then for Weiss."

Ruby blushed at the mention of Weiss" name. "I don't know if she even likes me though..." she mumbled.

"Didn't she kiss you in bed?" Mark asked.

Ruby blushed even more of at the memory. "I kissed her!" Ruby yelled.

"Then she kissed you back." Mark retorted.

"Well still..." she mumbled.

"Enough procrastinating. We're getting you a suit." Mark stated.

"I don't wanna suit!" Ruby pouted.

"It's either suit or dress, your choice." Mark commanded.

"Fine, I'll get the stupid suit." she grumbled as they walked in.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, they walked out. Ruby was dressed in a similar fashion as Mark, only she had a suit jacket covering her dress shirt, with a black tie around her neck.<p>

"Feel better?" Mark asked.

"A little... thanks by the way." Ruby said. "How much lien was this?"

"Bout a thousand lien." Mark answered.

"What?! How can you pay for something like that, and why was it so much?" Ruby shrieked

Mark shrugged. "I have lots of money to spend, due to my job as a bounty hunter. The suit cost so much due to the fabric and expertise that went into it. Also I paid for a service stating that you can come back to get it repaired and tailored again should you grow out of it."

"Thanks a lot Mark." Ruby thanked as she hugged Mark. He returned the embrace.

"Think nothing of it, I promised I would take care of you. Now let's get going. I sent everyone a message stating that we'd meet them over there."

* * *

><p>They arrived at La Blanca Rosa , a world renowned restaurant by the upper class.<p>

"What does the name mean?" Ruby questioned.

"White Rose. Anything come to mind?" Mark teased.

"No, why? What would come to mind?"

"Weiss' name is german for snow white..." Mark led on.

"I still don't get it."

"White Rose..." Mark continued.

"White Rose... Weiss Rose... oh..." Ruby said as she learned what Mark was insinuating. "N-No way, Weiss would never marry me!" Ruby exclaimed. _Weiss and me getting married isn't such a bad idea though. We could have a kid. What would her name be? I like Fuschia Rose Schnee. _Ruby thought, unaware that she was thinking out loud again.

"Fuschia Rose Schnee sounds like a cute name." Mark joked.

"What you heard me?!" Ruby shrieked.

"It's kinda hard when you say it out loud."

"She would never go for me though. She can have anyone she wants, why would she choose me..." Ruby whispered.

Mark slowed to a stop in front of the restaurant. He turned off the engine before turning to Ruby and grasping her by the shoulders, turning her so he could look her straight in the eyes. "Weiss has never let anyone get close to her except for a select few. You were her first real friend outside of her family's mansion. A wise Oum once told me "A good romance is earned". So if you care about her that much, you can't let her go."

Don't you mean "A wise man"?"

"No, I meant "A wise Oum"."

"Whatever, I still don't know..." Ruby said, still not convinced.

"If you don't, it'll be the biggest "what if" of your life." Mark advised.

Ruby, filled with confidence from Mark's words, exited the car and made a beeline straight towards Weiss.

_This should be good. _Mark thought as he exited the car as well.

* * *

><p>Weiss was waiting for Mark and Ruby to show up. She decided it would be best if someone had waited for them to arrive so she could how them where they would be dining. She saw Mark's car pull up in front of the restaurant. Ruby stepped out of of the passenger side door, walking straight towards Weiss. Weiss got a good look at Ruby as she walked up to her. <em>Wow, she cleans up nicely. She looks really amazing as well. The suit fits her just right, in all the rig-... Wait, stop thinking like that Weiss, you don't even know if Ruby swings that way. That kiss we shared was probably just from shock. Yeah that was it. <em>Weiss convinced herself as Ruby walked up to her.

Ruby approached Weiss, taking a gander at Weiss in her dress. _Wow, for someone so short and petite, she has some nice... Stop thinking like that this instantly Ruby Rose. You are here to ask her out, not ogle at Weiss in her dress. _Ruby chastised herself in her mind.

"Good evening Ruby, you look stunning tonig-"

"Weiss Schnee, will you go out with me?!" Ruby practically yelled.

"Shush, Ruby!" Weiss whispered at her as she placed a hand over Ruby's mouth. "What are you talking about?"

"W-Well," Ruby stammered as she got quieter. "I-I was thinking about our kiss before, and I realized that I like you. Like a lot. I didn't want to let you go without telling you my f-feelings."

Weiss was shocked. _She likes me as well!_ "W-What?" was all her mouth could comprehend.

"I know you don't care for me that way, especially when you could have anyone you want. I just wanted to tell you how I feel." Ruby whispered just high enough as she walked away towards the restaurant, with tears welling in her eyes.

Weiss saw Ruby walk away with tears, but stopped her before she could leave. She grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to give her a hug. "You complete dolt. I'd love to go out with you." She whispered as she gave Ruby a peck on the cheek.

Ruby started to blush furiously as the biggest smile anyone has ever seen appeared on her face. "Really?! Thank you Weiss you won't regret it!" Ruby said ecstatically as she kissed Weiss on the lips.

Pushing her off, Weiss started. "I know, otherwise I wouldn't have said yes." she whispered as her cheeks started to take a pink tint to them. "Let's get inside, it's getting cold."

"The Ice Queen is getting cold?" Mark stated behind them, reminding them that he was still there.

Both girls whipped their bodies around to see Mark standing there, with a smirk on his face.

"Let's get going, lovebirds." Mark said as he opened the door for the new couple.

* * *

><p>Weiss led them to a large rectangular table, where the rest of the group was seated. Yang was the first one to get up and hug Ruby.<p>

"Ruby, look at you, looking all dashing and everything. What's the special occasion? Got a date with Snow Angel here?" Yang joked.

Mark started laughing out loud, while Weiss and Ruby started to blush.

"No way..." Yang muttered as Ruby and Weiss shifted uncomfortably under her stare.

"Aww, my little Rubes melted the Ice Queen's cold heart." Yang joked again as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Yaaang..." Ruby pouted. Yang released her sister and returned to her seat while everyone watched on in silence.

Weiss and Ruby took the seats across from each other, while Mark sat down at the one end of the table with Weiss on his right and Ruby on his left. Siegfried was at the other end of the table, with Qrow on his right side and Taiyang on his left. Yang sat by her father, while Blake sat by Qrow.

"So," Sieg started in an attempt to break the silence. "Is she right?" his question directed towards his daughter.

"Daaaad..." Weiss groaned.

Sieg raised his hands in a defensive manner. "I would just like to know."

'Yeah, we decided to start dating." Weiss admitted, trying to hide her blush from the group.

"Atta girl, Ruby!" Yang congratulated as she patted Ruby on the back while she was taking a sip from her water to hide her blush.

Ruby started to cough. "Yang, not while I'm drinking."

"Son of a bi-" Sieg started.

"FATHER!" Weiss shrieked. "Do you not appro-" she was stopped as Sieg held up his hand, motioning for her to be silent.

"No, no Weiss, I am not mad. In fact, I am happy that you found someone. I actually thought you would never find someone." he mumbled under his breath. "It's just that I noticed that you two seemed close, but you never showed signs of dating Ruby." he started.

"And?" Weiss asked, motioning for her father to continue.

Sieg looked away, muttering something she couldn't hear, but Qrow and Tai could. They started to crack smiles.

"I didn't catch that." Weiss said sternly.

"I sorta had a bet with Mark that he couldn't get you two start dating by the time I arrived to treat your team to dinner." Sieg stated as he glared daggers at Mark, who wore a smug look on his face.

"Pay up, a bets a bet, Sieg." Mark said smugly.

"Fine..." he said as he tossed a wad of lien over the table to Mark, who counted it before pocketing it.

"Wait, so did you get me to ask out Weiss just to win a bet?" Ruby assumed angrily.

"Yes and no. I did it to win the bet, but also so you two could stop beating around the bush."

"We did not beat around the bush!" Weiss stated.

"Well you two never talked about what you two did in my bed the last time I let you two sleep over." Mark dropped nonchalantly, causing everyone to almost spit out their drinks.

"SHUT UP!" Weiss and Ruby shrieked in unison.

Mark just shrugged. They stopped talking as a waiter came over with menus. Everyone perused the menu before ordering their own food. They started talking about recent events in their life as the waiter came back with their food. As the night went on, everyone started to get comfortable with each other. Yang and her dad were cracking jokes and puns, while Sieg was speaking with her daughter and Ruby. Qrow and Blake were deep in a conversation about recent evens happening in the world. Sieg glanced at Mark, and sent him a message on his scroll. Everyone soon became aware that Mark and Sieg were typing on their scrolls, Sieg wearing an annoyed look on his face, while Mark was cracking a smile.

"Sooo..., whatcha doin?" Tai asked as he tried to sneak a peek at Sieg's scroll.

"Nothing, just another bet I made with Mark." Sieg replied as he closed his scroll, while Mark finished whatever he was doing on his scroll.

"Whatcha doin?" Ruby asked innocently.

"I drew a picture of you and Weiss together." Mark answered without glancing up, too busy admiring his handiwork.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"The bet with your father." Mark replied as Weiss stared daggers at her father.

"I wanna see!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Don't worry,, you will after dinner."

* * *

><p>They finished their dinner, and moved onto desserts.<p>

"Oh my god, look at all the desserts they have." Ruby drooled over the menu. "Which one sounds good Weiss?"

"I don't know, I'll try whatever you get." Weiss answered.

"I would recommend this." Mark pointed out to Ruby a slice of cake almost double the size of a regular slice.

"Ok! Excuse me!" Ruby said to get a waitresses''s attention. "We're ready to get our desserts. I'll have this." she pointed out.

The waiter smiled and looked towards Mark. "Treating your girlfriend out?"

"Ha ha, no. More like treating my little sister and her special friend." Mark replied, nodding towards Weiss.

"How cute." the waitress teased as she took everyone else's orders and disappearing.

She returned a short while later with their desserts in hand. The adults decided to not order anything, while Blake and Yang each ordered a slice of carrot cake, while Ruby and Weiss' dessert was set down in between each other.

"Wow, what is this Ruby?" Weiss asked as she took a bite. "It's delicious."

"I dunno, Mark recommended it."

"It's the Lover's special, its a slice of red velvet cake we make made for two, for the price of one. We put our signature piece, a edible white rose on each slice."

Ruby and Weiss stopped eating to look at the waitress before blushing.

"Enjoy you two." the waitress said as she gave a wink to Mark before leaving.

"You little-" Weiss started.

"Just eat your dessert so we can find out who won the bet." Mark cut her off.

* * *

><p>After finishing their meal, everyone continued their conversations before paying.<p>

"So, who want to see the picture?" Mark asked. Everyone dropped what they were talking about as they turned to Mark and Sieg.

"Let me see it then." Sieg said as Mark tossed him his scroll with the image he drew up on it. Sieg stared at it for a good minute before looking up at Ruby and Weiss and started laughing.

"How the hell did you think to draw that?" He said in between breaths as tears formed in his eyes. Everyone was just confused until they saw the picture. Mark had drawn a picture of a Weiss and Ruby in bikinis as wolf faunus with Ruby holding Weiss' fluffy tail, with a nose bleed.**(A/N 3) **

"Mark, what would compell you to draw such a lewd thing!?" Weiss asked, her voice rising.

"To win the bet." he laughed as Sieg threw another wad of lien to him.

After regaining his composure, Sieg said, "Alright, let's get going, the kids need their rest."

"Indeed." Qrow agreed. "It was a pleasure to meet you Blake. I hope we can chat again soon."

"It was my pleasure. I hope so as well." Blake replied.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Mark drove Ruby and Weiss back. There wasn't enough room for all three of them, so Weiss had to sit in Ruby's lap, much to each other's pleasure.

They arrived at Beacon around midnight, both girls were already asleep, so Mark decide to let them sleep in his room again. He carried both of them up to his room, and laid them down beside each other in his bed. Almost instinctively, the embraced each other, only Ruby was the "big spoon" this time. He pulled the cover over them and kissed them on their foreheads.

_Sleep well you two. _Mark thought as sent a message to their teammates before he retired for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1: I'm not too well versed in dresses, so I did my best, which probably sucked.**

**A/N 2: This is my dream car, a 1969 Dodge Charger, with the exact details I told about in the story.**

**A/N 3: I saw a picture someone drew of Weiss and Ruby, and thought it too good to not share. The artist is Vatrushka-nyan on deviantart.  
><strong>

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I decide it would be fun to write a bit of fluff in this story to get used to writing it. **I wanted White Rose to bloom a little quickly because I wanted their relationship to develop as the story went on. **I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me and reading my story. Please review, any critique is appreciated.**


	12. The Hunt

Ruby became conscious as streaks of sunlight started to hit her face. She felt warm, with her arms wrapped around a soft silky feeling pillow. She pulled it even closer to snuggle as she made small circles on it, inciting small moans from it. _Wait, moans? _Ruby thought. she peeked one eye open to the sight of a certain heiress, attempting to snuggle even closer to her. Weiss' head was in between Ruby's breasts. A blush crossed her face immediately. She tried to pull away, but Weiss just tightened her grip on Ruby. Sleeping Weiss' grip gave Yang's bone crushing bear hugs a run for their money.

"Nuh... warm... soft...mine..." Weiss mumbled in her sleep.

Ruby blushed as she saw Weiss smile in her sleep, _She looks so happy._ Ruby thought to herself as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Weiss awoke an hour later, only to find her face buried in Ruby's bust. She pulled away immediately and sat up, in an attempt to reagin her composure. Ruby started to whimper like a puppy as she felt the comforting presence of Weiss no longer in her arms. She opened her eyes to find Weiss a little ways away, trying to hide a blush.<p>

"Weiss... no, come back and cuddle." Ruby muttered sleepily as she rose to a sitting position.

Ruby, we have to get ready for class, its... what time is it anyway?" Weiss asked, trying to avert her gaze from Ruby's pout. _She reminds me of a puppy. _Weiss thought to herself.

Ruby rubbed her eyes before glancing around the room. She saw the clock and the time. "It's 11 o'clock." Ruby mumbled.

Weiss' eyes cracked open immediately, and ran to get off the bed. "You dolt, we've missed two of our classes so far."she whispered angrily.

"Sowwy..." Ruby pouted, attempting to look as adorable as she could to stop Weiss' rant. It worked, the heiress calmed down to notice the room they were in.

"We're in Mark's dorm again." Weiss stated.

"Hmm, oh yeah. I never noticed. Where is Mark anyway? Wouldn't he have woken us up?"

"He should've..." Weiss muttered. "Let's get cleaned up and dressed." Weiss said, not noticing that they were still in their outfits from last night. "Great, let's hope he got clothes for us."

They left the room, to find Mark asleep on the couch, with a stack of clothes on the recliner. A set each for Weiss and Ruby. Weiss grabbed her set and walked back into the bedroom to go take a shower.

* * *

><p>They finished taking their showers and getting ready. They walked out of the bedroom, noticing Mark was sitting at the table on his scroll, after having had made breakfast, pile of paperwork on the coffee table<p>

"Eat, then I'll explain what the plan is for today." Mark announced, not looking up from his scroll. They said his thanks, and ate in silence as Mark typed away on his scroll. They finished and put the dishes in the sink. They sat down on the couch as they looked through the papers on the table. It was the homework they would receive from their classes.

"You've been excused from classes for today and tomorrow due to "recent events"." Mark stated. "i got the work you would miss from your other classes so you won't get left behind."

"So we finish our work, what after?" Weiss questioned, curious to what they would do after.

"Then you can do whatever you want until 5 o'clock, then you report to Ozpin's office for our mission."

"And after that?" Ruby pressed on.

"We go on the mission, and You get to see how "efficient" I am at killing. I will also have you fight as well to see how well you do in certain situations."

"Okay, is that all?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, after that, we'll return here to debrief and then you have the rest of your time to yourselves. So go do whatever." Mark said, trying to shoo them away.

"I wanna stay here." Ruby said.

"Why?" Mark and Weiss asked in unison.

"I want to watch movies, and you have a lot we could watch. Sooo, I want to stay here." Ruby repeated.

"Fine by me, just don't be a nuisance." Mark replied, turning back to his scroll. Ruby took this as a good opportunity to turn to Weiss and ask her if she could stay with her. She gave her puppy dog pout to emphasis how much she wanted this.

Cracking under Ruby's pout, Weiss caved in. "I don't mind."

"Yay!" Ruby said as she tackled Weiss and started to shower her in kisses.

"Ruby you dolt! Stop that this instance." Weiss commanded.

Ruby got off of Weiss and offered her a hand up. "Sowwy Weiss..." she apologized.

"It's fine, just try to warn me next time." Weiss scolded, more annoyed than angry.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind a next time..." Mark piped in without so much of a glance at the two blushing girls.

"Quiet you!" Weiss yelled, while Ruby giggled away like she was mad.

* * *

><p>After two movies later and a big bowl of popcorn, it was time for them to get ready. The girls had showered and dressed, while Mark waited patiently in the living room, fully geared, tapping away on his scroll.<p>

"What are you always doing on that?" Weiss asked.

"Fanfics..." he replied.

"Ooh, I love to read those." Ruby squealed. "What's it about?"

"A man and a younger couple who he feels protective about."

"Sounds interesting. So can I read it?" Ruby questioned.

"No."

"Please?" Ruby pouted, trying to get Mark to crack under her expression.

"Nice pout Ruby. Close, but no cigar." Mark replied. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>The arrived at Ozpin's office, to find him waiting there with Professor Goodwitch.<p>

"Hello Professors." Ruby and Weiss said. Mark just stood back and nodded to them.

"Hello girls, I assume Mark has given you a rough detail as to what you will be doing tonight."

Both girls nodded. "He said that we would be going out with him to hunt Grimm, as well as be judged for our prowess in combat." Weiss explained.

"That is correct." Goodwitch replied. "You will be helping in in an extermination of Grimm infested area in the Southeast part of Vale. He will be there to judge how proficient you are in combat and relay that info to us."

"Yes, you will be out until late at night., I suggest you ready yourselves." Ozpin advised. "You are dismissed."

With that Mark. Rub, and Weiss left to get ready.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they walked towards the Beacon docks to find a bullhead waiting for them. Weiss and Ruby wore their combat outfits, while Mark wore black pants, black t-shirt, and his black cloak. He had a mask wrapped around his neck in case he would get cold, he could put it up to cover his mouth and nose. They approached the waiting bullhead, where a man who they assumed to be their pilot stood, with his helmet ticked under his left arm. He was a skinny lanky man, with dirty blonde hair and a huge nose, none of them wished to point out.<p>

"'Ello there. I'm Gavino Free, and I'll be your pilot this fine evening. You can just call me Gavin, or Gavvy, whatever works." Gavin said as he walked into the bullhead to start it up.

Mark turned towards the girls. "Ready to go?" Both nodded. "Good."

They entered the bullhead to leave.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

"Sorry loves, but no can do on the landing, there's way too many Grimm for me to be able to land safely."

"That's not a problem, right girls?" Mark questioned. Ruby replied with a "nope", while Weiss just nodded her head.

"Here's my number when you need a pick up, or for any other reasons for that matter." Gavin said with a sly smile.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to call often." Mark joked with a wink as they jumped out of the bullhead, listening to Gavin laugh at Mark's joke.

* * *

><p>Mark plummeted to the ground, before turning and using his aura to absorb the shock of the force that ran up his legs. Ruby shot Crescent Rose to slow her descent, before snagging it around a tree to slide down safely. Weiss jumped from glyph to glyph to lower herself safely to the ground.<p>

They all regrouped safely on the ground.

"Good, we all survived the fall. Now then, Let's take a stroll shall we?" Mark asked as he walked off, with the couple in tow.

They walked for a couple of hours, finding groups of Grimm and exterminating them. Ruby and Weiss seemed to be proficient at hunting Grimm, so he had no worries that they would be able to handle themselves. He decided to ask them how they were doing.

"How are you two doing?"

"Fine." was both of their reply.

"I meant about you two, as a couple."

"Oh..." both of them looked at each other before answering.

"We're both doing good. I'm happy to have someone who cares for me as much as Ruby. She was my first friend, and my first girlfriend. She accepted me even though I wasn't the best person to her when we first met. I'm thankful to have her." Weiss said.

"Yeah, she wasn't that nice when we first met, but now that I've gotten to know her, I'm happy." Ruby said happily, planting a kiss on Weiss' cheek, which made her flush scarlet.

"That's nice for you two. I'm glad that you both have someone who cares for you." Mark replied. "So, have you guys kissed yet?"

"Of course, you caught us kissing," Weiss answered.

"I meant as a couple." Mark stated.

"Oh..." Weiss mumbled.

Ruby spoke for what she though they were both feeling. "Well, we feel that since we just started dating, we would take it slow, not wanting to rush things and just get comfortable with each other before doing something that... risque."

"Well that's nice." Mark replied. "Oh look, it seems we've stumbled upon the main horde." Mark stated. They were in a clearing filled with dozens of grimm, ranging from beowolves and borbatusks, to ursas and a couple of nevermores and deathstalkers. "Well time to prove yourself in a full scale battle. You two handle the Beowolves, borbatusks, and I'll take care of the nevermores and deathstalkers." Mark said, his voice turning a little demonic as his body started to take on the form that he held during Ruby's sparring match.

"Wait, what?" They said in unison.

"Ready? Bah, nevermind. Let's go." Mark and Grimm said in unison, heir voice melding into one, as they charged the horde.

Ruby and Weiss were holding their own. Ruby was slashing and hacking through beowolves and ursas, as Weiss knocked charging borbatusks away, before impaling them with Myrtenaster in their unprotected backside. Mark, on the other hand, resembled a demon. He was slashing through the nevermores and deathstalkers as if they were made of butter, with the help of his semblance. As nevermores tried to fly away, Mark used the barrel on his katana to channel his semblance and shoot them down. he was finished by the time Ruby and Weiss were down to the last few on their side. Ruby had finished the last of the beowolves, before feeling a force slam her back, sending her forward. The attack winded her, but she started to stand up. She saw a charging ursa major come barreling at her from out of nowhere. Crescent Rose was knocked from her hands when she was knocked back from the ursa major's hit. Weiss was busy dealing with the last ursa and borbatusk, before shouting to tell Ruby to run. Weiss' words fell on deaf ears as she closed her eyes and held her hands up defensively in hopes of stopping the attack, which never came. She peeked open her eyes to find Mark standing in front of the burning corpse of the ursa major. He was staring into the black flames, as if he could see something important in it. Ruby got up to grab Crescent Rose as they regrouped. Ruby sheathed Crescent Rose as she approached Weiss and Mark, who was still staring into the flames.

"Uh, you ok Mark?" Ruby asked.

"Just peachy." Mark and Grimm replied. "Wish we could do that more often."

"Well, I think we should get back to Beacon, Ruby took a pretty hard hit from the ursa major back there." Weiss advised.

"Good idea." Mark said in his normal voice, as his aura died down. "I still have more work to do, I'll call for a pick up for you two." Mark pulled out his scroll to call Gavin. They spoke quickly, with Mark explaining their situation and their coordinates. "Alright, how you feeling Ruby?"

"Fine. I don't feel as if my aura was touched at all." she replied confused.

"That's because it wasn't, you used my aura. Check your auras." Mark advised.

"Really?" Weiss asked as Ruby and herself looked at their scrolls to see Ruby and her auras almost full, while Mark's was down a bit.

"So, it looks like even you have a limit." Weiss joked.

"Of course, no one is invincible, everyone has a flaw. Everyone has to die someday." Mark said grimly. "Looks like your ride is here." Mark announced as their bullhead landed beside them. They got on, with Mark staying behind. They said their goodbyes as the bullhead pulled away. "Now, time to find our little peeper in the woods." Mark said to himself.

* * *

><p>He started to walk around the the forest again, trying to find signs of someone watching them as he battle waged on. He found signs of someone in the trees, with black cloth ripped from someone's clothing. He pulled it from the branch and started to sniff it. He let Grimm take over since he had better experience with his grimm senses. He heard someone running away from the scene to his right, so he pursued it. He found a man clad in black, with a ninjato in his hands. the man stopped and turned to face his pursuer. Mark recognized him immediately.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Adam Taurus. What happened to your little organization, the White Fang? They've fallen so far from what you wanted them to be." Mark taunted.

"You wouldn't know what I have gone through. You care only about yourself, and those you care about. Like those two humans." Adam retorted.

"Now, now, I care more about people than just humans, I care about faunus too. I can see what you wished them to be, but they've changed from what you originally planned from them. Now they kill humans, innocent or not."

"How could I trust you about caring about faunus?"

"You could ask you're old partner, I saw her just today."

"Lies!" Adam hissed as he drew his sword. "If you treat faunus equally, fight me as an equal."

"Fine." Mark stated. Mark unclipped his ninjato from his back and held it similar to Adam. "Ready when you are." Mark challenged.

Adam ran forwards and slashed at Mark, who deflected the attack with a quick slash of his katana. He rushed forward and slashed at Adam, who barely had time to block it as he jumped back to gain more distance between them. Adam sprinted towards Mark and jumped. He turned in midair to slice at Mark, who blocked the attack. Mark had time to notice the sheath, which Adam raised towards his head and fired. Mark ducked under the shot and swept his leg to where Adam had landed, tripping him. Mark slammed the hilt into Adam's chest as he was falling down, cracking a few ribs and sending him to the ground. Adam tried to get up, but met Mark's blade against his throat. He lied back down and started to cough out blood.

"What are you waiting for? Finish it!" Adam yelled.

Mark withdrew his blade and backed away. Before he left, he turned around to say something. "When I see you, I don't see a killer. I see a man who has lost his purpose. I see that you wanted equality for the faunus, but violence was not the way. Look at what the White Fang have become. They kill everyone, humans and faunus, indiscriminately. I know that wasn't what you wanted. You killed people, but only people who treated you like trash. I can understand that. You also tried to spare humans who treated you well, but being a leader meant that you had to be strong, and that meant killing innocent people to look strong in front of your men. Being a leader isn't just being strong though, it also means that you have to be able to make the tough calls and do what is right, even though your subordinates don't feel the same way. You must continue on with what you did, and live with the consequences. I don't see you as a lesser being. I don't see you as a faunus. I see you as a fellow person who is trying to right the wrongs in this world, but went about the wrong way of doing it. If you ever want to try and to right the wrongs you had done, contact me at Beacon, I'll try to help you."

With that, Mark left Adam to his thoughts as he left to return to Beacon.

* * *

><p>He arrived back at school ground before the break of dawn. The grounds seemed quiet, as if nothing bad was happening. He retired to his room, to rest up.<p>

Mark noticed that it was almost time for classes to start. He didn't get a lot of sleep, so he decided to try to get through the day. He gathered a change of clothes and started towards his class, but decided to talk to Ozpin about how the mission went first.

* * *

><p>He knocked on Ozpin's door, awaiting an answer.<p>

"Come in. " Ozpin stated from the other side of the door.

Mark walked into the room to find Ozpin sitting behind his desk sipping his tea, going over troopers from hunters around Remnant.

"May I?" Mark asked, featuring to the pot of tea on the table by the door.

"Of course. Please help yourself." Ozpin replied.

Mark grabbed a mug from the table and poured himself a cup. He took a long drink from it, finishing it in one breath. He poured himself another cup before walking to Ozpin.

"Take a seat. " Ozpin said, gesturing to the seat in front of him. "So, I assume you want to talk about the mission?" Mark nodded. "Then please, go ahead."

Mark took another long draught from his mug before starting. "I assume Ruby and Weiss have already told you what happened?" Ozpin nodded. "Good that means I can skip the boring stuff. While we were fighting the grimm, which there was an abnormal concentration mind you, I noticed that someone was watching us. After sending the girls back to Beacon, I pursued the perpetrator. I caught up to him, we fought, I won."

"Interesting, May I ask who he was?" Ozpin questioned.

"Adam Taurus."

Ozpin's gaze changed from curious to furious. "I assume he is dead then?"

"No."

"You said you won though."

"I did."

"Then how does he still breathe?" Ozpin hissed.

"I let him live."

"What, why?!" Ozpin asked, his voice rising in anger. "That man has killed people. Innocent people. He is a monster that should be ki-"

"OZPIN!" Mark barked, silencing the headmaster. He inhaled and took another drink from his mug before speaking. "You have no right to judge him for what he has done. He did what he did because he wanted to give faunus a chance at equality. Yes, he may have went about it wrong, but everyone makes mistakes, WE should know that better than anyone else. I haven't forgotten what you did in the war." Mark stated, causing Ozpin to look away. "You commanded people to be killed as well as killed people yourself. And for what? To make sure that your people have a chance at life? The same thing he is doing. He did what he had to do because he had to seem like a leader to the people he was leading. You know the position he was in, you were in the same position during the war. You and him are more alike than you know."

"What are you getting at?" Ozpin questioned.

"You killed people, he killed people. You led people to war, he led people to war. You live with what you had done in the past every day, as does he. You both did it for the same reason. You both fight to give your people a chance for equality, a chance to live their lives, and chance to exist, without having to fear if you may live to see the next day. You want people to live without having to worry, he wants to give his people a chance to live as equals to the people who put them down."

"I still don't understand."

"You and Adam will do whatever it takes to give your own people a chance to live." Mark stated.

Ozpin and Mark sat in the silence. Ozpin was the first to break it. "You're right, he may have been misguided on how to get equality for his people, but he wants the same thing as I did when I fought in the war. I was wrong to judge someone I did not know about. Is that all?"

"No, I invited him to visit Beacon should he want to right the wrongs he did in his past when he set the White Fang violent." Mark answered.

Ozpin nodded to the information, dismissing Mark so he could be left to his thoughts. He called out to Mark before he left. "Oh Mark."

"Yes?"

"Do you know why you fought in the war?"

"Of course."

"Well?"

"I fought to give my life meaning." Mark replied as he left the room to leave Ozpin to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank everyone for checking out my story so far and getting it past 1500 views. In case any of you were wondering, I do read all reviews that are submitted, and try to better my writing based on them. I reply to them through PMs instead of the next chapter due to the fact that I am usually two-three chapters ahead and would like to try to keep the word count for my story to a minimum when it comes to author notes. Aside from that, thank you for spending your time reading my story. A special thanks to the people who had followed and favorited my story. Please review, any critique is appreciated. Have a Happy Halloween everybody. <strong>


	13. A Night on the Town

He arrived at his classroom tired, due to the lack of rest from yesterday's travels. Team CRDL and Team JNPR arrived to class to find Mark laying down on one of the benches in the room.

"Class is now in session. Yaaay..." Mark sighed. "Since I'm tired, today will be an easy day, sparring within your respective teams. I trust you all to not kill each other. Should that happen though, there will be dire consequences. You may challenge members of other teams at your own volition. Get started." he announced as he lied back down to catch up on some sleep.

He heard a couple of whipsers and snickers as he peeked his eyes open to see Jaune approaching him, a black marker in hand. Behind him, team CRDL was trying to contain their giggles, while his his team looked at him worriedly. "If you wish to try something Jaune, you'll have to do a lot better than that."

Everyone in the room froze as they heard their teacher speak. "Jaune, a word?" Mark said as he walked to an empty corner of the room, out of earshot of the others, with Jaune following close behind.

"Why are you listening to them-" Mark nodded to Team CRDL. "-if they bully you."

"What are you talking about? They don't bully me. I can-" Jaune rushed out.

"Jaune,-" Mark cut in. "-bullying and blackmail is the same thing. I know it when I see it."

"It-It's not something I can explain sir, I'm sorry." was Jaune's reply.

"If you ever need help, you have teachers who can help you, as well as your own team. Trust them, it'll help in the long run."

"I will. Thank you sir." Jaune said as he walked back over to Team CRDL instead of his own team. Mark took note of it, but decided not to intervene. _If he can't ask for help, this is something he has to figure out on his own. _Mark thought as he went back to sleep on the bench.

* * *

><p>He awoke to the sound of the bell ringing, signaling that class was done and it was time for lunch. Happy that he could get some more peace and quiet, he left to take a quick shower before lunch ended. He finished taking his shower before learning that he had left his shirt in his classroom. <em>Eh, I can't get in that much trouble if I go through Beacon without a shirt. <em>Mark reasoned with himself. His stroll through Beacon didn't go unnoticed though. Many of the students were watching him as he strolled through the halls, with naught but his weapons and his lower half covered. As he walked past the students, he could swear he heard cameras go off, followed by girls giggling like children. He arrived at his class room, only to find that the door was slightly ajar. _Could've sworn I left that closed when I left. _he thought to himself as he opened the door to enter. he found Weiss and Ruby sitting on the benches he was hoping to rest on, eating and talking. As he approached, he noticed that Weiss was smiling a lot more around Ruby. When Weiss noticed that Mark was behind Ruby, shirtless, her expression changed into a scowl.

"What are you doing here without a shirt?" she questioned.

Mark was about to answer, but Ruby spoke up first. "Weiss, don't worry about it, we should ask Mark about what he thinks about the question."

"What question?" Mark asked.

"Don't try to change the subject, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Weiss pressed onwards.

"Wait, answer the question first!" Ruby pouted.

Mark just sighed to himself and walked behind Weiss to grab his white shirt off the bench. He clothed himself, before turning to speak. "If you two would give me time to talk, I would tell you that I forgot my shirt here, so I walked through Beacon without one after taking a shower to retrieve it." Mark answered Weiss' question, now turning to Ruby. "Now then Ruby, what is the question?"

"Don't you think Weiss' smile is really beautiful and gorgeous, the way that she tries to keep it down, but the corners of her lips tug upwards. Speaking of those lips, aren't they pretty? They look soft and plump and voluptuous..." Ruby fired off as she started to drool.

"Ruby you dolt! Quick drooling about me and finish your question!" Weiss whispered while covering her face to hide her blush.

"Oh yeah." Ruby said, snapping out of whatever daydream she was having of at the moment. "Don't you think that Weiss should smile more?"

Mark smiled, learning that it was something as superfluous as this. "Yes, you should smile more Weiss. It's cute and it shows that you are happy."

"Hush you." Weiss said as her blush deepened.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"We didn't get a call from Gavin saying you got a ride, so we got worried. We asked Ozpin about you a little bit after we go back, but he said he hadn't heard from you. So we got worried. At lunch, we heard that you got back just this morning from Team JNPR, so we decided to pay you a visit." Weiss said.

"How sweet of you two." Mark said as he pulled both of them into a headlock.

"Let go!" Ruby and Weiss said, their voices muffled against his forearms. He released them with a chuckle. "Look at you two, worrying over me."

"Well we care about you." Weiss said.

Mark felt a tinge in his chest. He hasn't heard anyone say that for years. He pulled the two girls into a comforting embrace. "Thanks." he mumbled into the top of their heads.

"For what?" Ruby asked into his chest.

"For being friends with me. I haven't had a lot of friends in my life, and when I did, I would cherish the time I had with them, but they always had to leave. At least I know that I will have you guys for the next four years."

"You don't know that." Weiss mumbled.

Mark released them before flicking Weiss on her forehead. "Quit being such a pessimist. I will personally make sure that you get through all four years." Mark stated. "Anyway finish your food, I need some myself." Mark called to them as he left for the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Mark decided to take his lunch with him to class, due to the fact that it was about to start. He walked through the door to his classroom, exchanging pleasantries with Team RWBY as he made his way to the benches. He sat down and started to eat his lunch. In between bites, he told them that all they were doing today was sparring with each other. He finished his food halfway through the period. He threw it away and sat back down to sleep on the bench.<p>

"What's wrong, Mark?" Ruby asked.

Mark opened his eyes to see Weiss and Ruby looking at him, both covered in a sheen of sweat from sparring with each other. lake and Yang were still sparring behind them. "Not much, just a little sleepy." Mark yawned.

"How much sleep did you get after returning?" Weiss asked as she sat down beside him, producing a bottle of water from her bag.

"About an hour since I awoke yesterday." Mark answered.

"Really, what did you do all the other time?" Ruby pressed.

"I got back at Beacon from the mission in the morning. I spoke to Ozpin before having my first class. I slept for that period. Which is where I got that hour of rest."

"You should try to rest more." Weiss advised.

"Yeah, I'm going to try and to sleep a little before this afternoon. Speaking of which are you guys available?"

"We don't have anything more today." Yang answered as she and Blake joined them.

"Well do you want to go check out Vale? We can get something to eat and tour Vale. My treat." Mark said to all of them.

"Sure." Ruby answered for her team, who gave supporting nods.

"Awesome, meet back here around 2 p.m." Mark said as the bell rang, allowing them to return to their rooms.

* * *

><p>It was 1:45 in the afternoon. Mark was getting his stuff ready for this afternoon. He made sure to bring his wallet, so he can pay for dinner and maybe some snacks for the girls should they get hungry. He was packing his stuff before noticing there was another presence in his room. He decided to turn around to face the intruder. He was met with silver eyes staring at him. It wasn't Ruby's though.<p>

"Summer." Mark said.

"Mark, I'm glad to see you well. How've you been?" She asked, trying to make small talk.

"I don't do small talk." Mark replied bluntly.

"Straight to the point I see." Summer sighed. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p>Team RWBY was talking amongst themselves, as they arrived at the classroom. Noticing it was empty, they came to the conclusion that Mark was running a little late, and decided to wait for him. Five minutes later after arriving, Mark walked in. No one noticed that something was troubling him, except Weiss. Remembering what Grimm said during the sparring match, she decided she would question him about it once they had some time alone.<p>

"Hello girls. Ready to go?" Mark asked, which was met with excited nods. "Alright then, first stop, Vale Park." he announced.

* * *

><p>They boarded the bullhead and arrived in Vale a couple of minutes later. As they walked through the town, Yang and Ruby looked at the new different shops in awe. Being from a island off the coast of the city of Vale, they never saw big cities aside from movies and pictures from shipmen who docked at the island of Patch, their home island. Seeing their expression, Blake and Weiss attempted to stifle a laugh, failing miserably.<p>

"What's so funny?" Ruby pouted as she turned to face Weiss.

"Your expression, it looked priceless." Weiss said in between breaths as she tried to collect herself to a calm demeanor.

Ruby, wanting to get back at Weiss, came up with a devious plan. "Hey Weiss, can you hold onto this while until we get to the park?" Ruby asked as she grasped Weiss' right hand with her right hand.

"Wha- Ruby, I am not going to hold anything for you. What could be so impor-" Weiss started.

Ruby clapped her left hand down into Weiss' right hand. "My hand." Ruby said gleefully as she turned to the heiress with a smile on her face and a blush on her stared at Ruby before understanding what she meant. She immediately flushed scarlet, her checks matching Ruby's cloak, as she tried to turn around to hide her face from everyone. _Worth it._ Ruby thought to herself.

"Smoooth..." Mark teased as he walked past them.

'We're here!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran towards the park, dragging Weiss with her. They arrived at Vale Park. It was a huge expanse of land reconfigured for public recreation, filled with natural resources; such as trees and flower bushes; to more man made things; such as streetlights, walkways, and jungle gyms.

"So go have fun, enjoy yourselves." Mark said as Ruby dragged her girlfriend to the the swing set and Yang dragging Blake to the jungle gym.

"Aren't we a little too old to play on these?" Weiss asked as Ruby pushed her down onto the swings and started to push her.

"You can never be too old to have a little fun." Ruby laughed as she joined Weiss in swinging.

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake were playing a game of tag with each other on the jungle gym. Yang had the upper hand for a while beforeBlake used her semblance. Then Yang couldn't even touch the real her. After a half-hour of tag, Yang walked over to the bench Mark was sitting at and sunk into it with a pout.

"Not fair..." she mumbled. Blake joined her on the bench as Ruby dragged Weiss to the sandbox.

"No, I am not playing in dirt." Weiss said coldly.

"But Weiiisss..." Ruby whined.

'No means no." Weiss replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away to a row of shops. A certain shop caught her attention. "I have a better idea though Ruby. How about I take our group out shopping for clothes?"

"I dun-" Ruby started.

"Sounds great Weiss, Let's go guys." Yang stated as she pulled a confused Ruby and startled Blake along. Smirking to herself, Weiss walked beside Mark to follow the girls.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the store, looking at it in its grandeur. Everyone except for Mark and Weiss were shocked at how extravagant everything seemed.<p>

"Can we really get stuff from here?" Yang asked as she stared at the heiress with an incredulous look.

"Of course. I don't mind treating my friends out." Weiss replied.

"Thank you so much Weiss!" Yang squealed as she crushed the heiress in a spine-shattering embrace.

"No worries, Yang." Weiss squeaked out. "I can't pay for the stuff though if I'm dead."

"Sorry." Yang apologized as she released Weiss and ran to look through the clothing racks, dragging Blake with her.

"Let's go Ruby. " Weiss said as she dragged Ruby to look for clothes.

They gathered a couple of sorts and pants for her to try on. She also got Ruby a couple off pairs of underwear for her to try on, much to the chagrin of the younger girl. She led Ruby to the changing room and pushed her inside one of the stalls so she can get dressed. She walked towards Mark and sat down beside him to rest.

"Having fun dressing up your girlfriend?" Mark teased.

_Now's a good of time as any._ She thought to herself. "Thinking about Summer's visit? Weiss retorted, knowing she struck a nerve when she noticed Mark stiffen beside her.

"What are you talking about? Sumner never visited me after she left." Mark replied attempting to trick the heiress.

Rolling her eyes, she retorted, "I know she visited you, Grimm told me." She started as she crossed get arms in front of her chest attempting to look stern. "What was the visit about, and why have you been lying all this time?"

Mark sighed and held up his hands to admit. "What exactly did Grimm tell you?"

"He told me that she visited you the night before Ruby's sparring match."

Sighing to himself, thankful that she knew only about the first visit, he answered, "She asked me if I would still keep my promise to her about Ruby, and to give her her cloak. She said she has to do something. After that, we never spoke to each other again. She asked me to say she died to stop people from looking for her."

"So should we tell Ruby?"

I don't th-" Mark started but was cut off by a chirp from behind him.

"Don't tell Ruby what?" Ruby, clad in a red loosely fitting tank top, allowing her chest to display her breast a little more than she normally would, with a pair of black jeans than accentuated her legs. She had a black, thin sleeved coat covering her arms and shoulder. She was staring at Weiss and Mark with a confused expression. "What? Do I look weird? I know, I have something on my face. Don't I?!" She questioned as she rushed back into the changing room to check her face, not waiting for an answer.

Weiss on the other hand, had blood running from her nose. Mark didn't notice it until Ruby came back. "Oh my gosh Weiss, you have blood running from your nose. Are you alright?" Ruby asked as she rushed towards the flustered heiress, her chest bumping into Weiss' more petite ones, making the heiress' nosebleed gush out even more. Mark was attempting to stifle his laughs of the sight of Ruby in clothing that seemed too mature for her age, taking care of a red-faced heiress who had fainted once from all the blood going to her head. Yang and Blake picked a perfect time to return to the sight of Ruby doting on Weiss.

"Seems the Ice Queen had a little fun during this shopping trip." Yang teased.

Yang's joke seemed to go unnoticed by Weiss. "Uhh-should we go get help?" Yang asked. "She usually has some kind of remark to fire back at me whenI amake fun of her. I getting scared."

Gathering up himself, Mark said, "Nah, I got this." He walked towards the couple, noticing Weiss' nosebleed seemingly to have stopped momentarily. "Excuse me Ruby., but you should go get changed." Mark apologized as he guided Ruby away from her girlfriend. He took out a tissue from his pockets and started to wipe the blood from Weiss' face. "Hey Weiss," Mark said in a chipper voice. "guess what I got you?"

Weiss' eyes shot open immediately. She grabbed Mark's head and looked him straight in them eyes. "What!? What!?" she asked in a childish voice, surprising the rest of Team RWBY.

"A puppy." Mark stated with a straight face.

"Where!? Where!?" she asked.

"Over there." Mark pointed out to the stall Ruby returned to to change.

Weiss released Mark from her death grip and rushed over to the stall. She slammed it open and saw Ruby, semi-naked. She slammed the door shut and returned to Mark, Yang, and Blake. Mark was clutching his knees, gasping for air, while Yang was on the floor cackling. Blake was the only one to attempt to hide her amusement by stifling the giggles escaping her every now and then. Weiss recollected her thoughts and waited patiently for Ruby to return.

* * *

><p>"No one speaks about what transpired here today, or I will make sure you won't ever see the light of day ever again." she threatened.<p>

"That's cute." Mark stated as they walked out of the store, with bags of clothes in hand. He spotted a small ice-cream truck in the park. "Who wants ice-cream?" All four girls voiced their agreement. They approached the ice-cream truck. "Treating your daughters out to ice-cream, such a nice father." a woman in the ice-cream truck said.

"Not exactly, more of an older brother figure." Mark replied with a chuckle.

"My mistake. So, what would you girls like?"

Weiss ordered a vanilla sorbet with a cherry on top, Ruby ordered a strawberry shortcake ice-cream, Blake ordered a chocolate scoop, while Yang stood there, looking over the menu.

"And you young lady?" the woman asked.

"Do you have Baked Alaska?" Yang asked.

"Sorry but a young girl with neapolitan hair colors just ordered the last slice of it. I'm sorry." she apologized.

_Neapolitan hair colors? Why does that seem familiar. _Mark thought to himself.

"That's fine, I'll take a butterscotch scoop then."

Everyone walked back into the park, with Mark carrying the girl's bags. They sat down on the bench while Mark set their bags down beside them. He spotted the girl who had bought the Baked Alaska. Yang voiced her opinion before he could. "Hey there's the girl with the Baked Alaska. Let's go say hi."

"Yang you just want a bite from her food." Ruby sighed.

"AAAnnd?" Yang retorted as she walked up to the girl. "Hi, whatcha eating?" Yang asked the girl from behind. The girl turned around to see who was talking to her. She had neapolitan hair colors, with a brown and pink eye. She was dressed almost like a business woman. The woman just pointed towards her throat and shrugged.

"You're a mute?" Mark guessed as he walked up to the girl he now recognized as the girl who was dancing around Roman in the Emerald Forest.

A look of panic flashed across her face, but quickly regained composure before anyone else but Mark could notice. She nodded to them.

"Wow, I've never met a mute before. I can never live without my voice. That looks good, what is it?" Yang asked, trying to steer the conversation in her favor.

The girl, Mark remembered as Neo, just stared at Yang and pouted.

"Oh, right." Yang mumbled. "Well can I taste it?" Yang asked, cutting straight to the point.

Neo nodded and held her food out for all of them to taste. Everyone took a quick bite, with Mark going first to test for poison, before allowing everyone else a bite, with Yang going last, taking the biggest bite.

"That was delicious." Yang stated happily. "Thanks for letting us try. I'm Yang by the way. I would love to hang out with you sometime. Can you give me your name?"

Neo nodded to Mark, explaining that he already knew.

"Her name's Neo." Mark stated, to which Neo nodded happily.

"How do you know?" Weiss questioned.

"Friend of an old acquaintance." Mark replied.

"Well, Neo. it was nice to meet you. We need to go now though. Can I have your number, so I can talk-err-text you later?" Yang asked nervously.

Neo nodded happily and stuck out her hand for Yang's scroll, so she could give her her number. Neo returned Yang's scroll with a sly wink, which made Yang's cheeks turn pink.

"W-Well, see you later." Yang stuttered out as she walked away with the rest of her team. Mark stayed behind to look at Neo. "How's Roman? He still doing ok with that bowler hat of his?" Mark asked sarcastically.

Neo's smile turned into a smug smirk as her eyes changed color.

Mark blinked a few times before he noticed that someone was talking in his head. "That you?"

Neo nodded.

"Do you do this often?"

"..." Neo shook her head.

"So, what was that between Yang and you? Got a small crush on her?"

"..."

"Whoa, I don't need you to start telling me all you want to do to her."

"..."

"You got some sick ideas."

"..."

"No, They're more like a family to me."

"..."

"Enough with your deplorable fantasies."

"...!"

"I never thought to use a parasol like that."

"..."

"Just try to keep your hands to yourself."

"...' Neo sighed.

"And stop thinking about Ruby and Weiss like that. Anything you think of gets portrayed in my head."

Neo stuck her tongue out at Mark.

"Childish, fits your image."

"...!"

"Well it's true..."

"...!" Neo stomped her foot at the ground in frustration.

"Didn't you used to be able to speak as well?"

"..." Neo looked down sadly.

"Ah, your employer deemed it necessary to take your voice for speaking out of line."

Neo nodded sadly.

"Well Roman is more of a dick than I imagined."

Neo shook her head vigorously. "...!"

"Oh not Roman?"

Neo nodded.

"Well whoever did it seems like a dick."

Neo nodded.

"Well I have to get going, so..."

Neo nodded sadly and waved goodbye.

"Wait come here, I'll get you another ice cream since Yang finished yours."

Neo perked up happily and dragged Mark towards the ice-cream truck. She pointed towards the cheesecake since she got the last of the Baked Alaska. Mark payed for it and handed it to Neo who started to eat it, smiling goofily.

"Like a child." Mark repeated, which earned him a kick to the shins from Neo.

"See ya later then." Mark said as he started to walk towards the bench where Team RWBY sat. He stopped mid-stride and turned around to face Neo, who looked at him with a look of curiosity. "You know, even though you work for Roman, you're not that bad of a person. It was nice to meet you." With that Mark left Neo, who had conflicting emotions in her, as she let a tear fall from her face.

* * *

><p>Mark arrived back at the bench just as Team RWBY was finishing their sweet treat, except for Weiss. She had eaten almost everything except for the cherry.<p>

"Weeeiissss-" Ruby pouted, "-come on. We need to get going if we're going to catch dinner."

"Wait a minute then Ruby. I like to savor the food I eat." Weiss replied.

"Well, can I have the cherry?"

"No." Weiss stated coldly.

"Why not?" Ruby whined.

"Because I want it."

Ruby snatched the cherry from Weiss' sorbet, and held it in her mouth. "If you want it, you're going to have to get it." Ruby teased.

"RUBY!" Weiss screeched, attempting to grab her cherry form the younger one's mouth. Ruby ran around in circles, avoiding Weiss. She stopped in front of Mark and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Before Ruby could answer, Weiss tackled Ruby in a very unheiress-like manner. Ruby landed on the ground with an audible oomph. When she fell, her mouth closed shut and crushed the cherry in her mouth. Weiss got up, annoyed that she didn't get her cherry back. She saw Ruby on the ground, with tears starting in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, its just that I know you wanted the cherry. I was just messing around, and then I popped your cherry with my mouth, and now you don't have it anymore." the younger girl stated fearful of the heiress standing before her. Everyone looked at her with the most serious face as they could muster, while Weiss face started to look like a ripe tomato.

Mark was the first to speak up. "Not even a peep, Yang?"

"Even I'm not that messed up to make jokes like that about Ruby." Yang replied quietly.

Everyone stood still in awkward silence as Ruby shifted from where she was sitting uncomfortably. "Well if everyone is ready, We can go get dinner." she stated.

"Sounds like a plan. Weiss." Mark called out. "Weiss!"

"Huh, wha-" she asked startled.

"Good, now that you're back to reality, we can go get dinner. First, let me put the clothes you guys bought away." Mark picked up the bags, and called a number. After a few minutes, his car came by, in which he deposited the bags of clothes in its trunk. He locked it and left it by the park as he asked if they would like to eat at a small diner across the park. Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Mark walked back to his car, with Team RWBY in tow. "Hey Mark, can we get a ride back to the docks?" Yang questioned.<p>

"Sure. Everyone get in."

"Shotgun!" Ruby, Yang, and, surprisingly, Weiss called out at the same time. Everyone but Mark turned their head in surprise of the heiress.

"What? I like to ride in the front, Mark would always take me sight-seeing when I was younger in this car." Weiss said meekly.

"So who gets shotgun then?" Ruby asked.

"Blake, since she's already in here." Mark called out to the trio. Blake was inside reading a book she had pulled out of thin air.

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss had to sit in the behind Blake, Ruby behind Mark, with Weiss in between the two. The drive over was quick and quiet, with a couple of yawns from the girls. Once they arrived, mark parked his car and let the girls out. "I'll see you guys later, I need to park my car back in my garage. Everyone nodded and began walking away, except for Ruby and Weiss. Ruby ran up to the driver side window and hugged Mark through it. Thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun." she mumbled.

Mark smiled and returned the embrace. "No problem. Sweet dreams, little one." he said as he released Ruby. He watched Ruby and Weiss join the other half of their team in a bullhead. As it flew away, Mark thought of Summers proposal. _Would doing this be the right thing? I can't be sure, and will definitely become wanted if I am ever found out. I need a drink. _Mark thought to himself as he drove to look for somewhere to drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there, Dark here again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Surprisingly enough, this (mostly) fluff chapter is the longest one so far. I didn't think it would be this long. Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review, any critique is appreciated.<strong>


	14. Training Days

Mark arrived back at Beacon around midnight. He stumbled into his room, clearly inebriated from his night out drinking. He decided to skip showering and head straight to his room. He plopped down onto his bed, shifting his body to get into a comfortable position to fall asleep. He grabbed a pillow under his sheets and started to hug it tightly. He felt the pillow shift slightly from his embrace, so he peeked open an eye to see what was causing it to move. His gaze was met with two silver eyes staring back at him.

"Summer?" Mark asked.

Ruby's head peeked out from under the sheets. "It's me Ruby, why would you think I was Summer?" Ruby questioned, confused.

Snapping back into reality, Mark thought of a quick lie to convince Ruby. "Wha- oh sorry I didn't know that it was you."

"That still doesn't answer my question?" she stated crossly.

"As you can tell, I am inebriated, so I wasn't thinking straight, I thought I was dreaming."

"Oh." was Ruby's reply.

"Now I have a question. Why are you here, in my bed?" Mark asked.

"W-Well, I have trouble sleeping, and I feel comfortable sleeping in your bed, so I snuck in here to sleep." Ruby stammered out.

"Well then, I'll get out of your hair so you can sleep peacefully." Mark said as he started to climb out of the bed.

"No wait," Ruby said, grabbing his hand to stop him. "can you stay with me for tonight? I feel safer when you're around."

Weighing the pros and cons of sleeping on the somewhat comfortable couch, and his comfy bed, Ruby continued. "Also it gets cold." she mumbled.

Mark smiled at Ruby's attempts to convince him to stay. He lied back down beside Ruby and started to close his eyes. "Good night Ruby." Mark said to a already drowsy Ruby.

"Good night-" Ruby yawned. "Mark" she said sleepily as she fell back into a peaceful slumber. Mark turned to his side to get into a better sleeping position. Ruby unconsciously snuggled closer to Mark in an attempt to get warmer. Mark smiled as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace and fell into restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Mark awoke to a buzzing sound coming from behind him. He attempted to turn around, but found that he was unable to. He looked to see what was stopping him, and was met by the sleeping image of Ruby cuddling with his chest. He remembered what happened last night, the events bringing a smile to his face. He wriggled gently out of Ruby's grip to see what the noise was. He saw Ruby's scroll vibrating on the nightstand. He picked it up to see who was calling, only for it to stop as he opened it. The first thing he noticed was at least a dozen missed calls, all coming from her team. <em>They must be worried when they didn't find Ruby in the room with them this morning. <em>Mark reasoned with himself as he took out his own scroll to call Weiss.

"Mark! Ruby is missing, and she's not answering her scroll, and I'm getting really worried. Do you know-" Weiss rushed out.

"Calm down Weiss. Ruby came to my room because she couldn't sleep in her dorm." Mark answered.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Mark attempted to break the silence, but was beat by Weiss. "WHAT?!" she screeched. "What is Ruby doing over there?"

Mark had to hold his phone away to avoid going deaf in one ear due to Weiss' yelling, which caused Ruby to shift in her sleep. "Be quiet Weiss, You're going to wake Ruby. Now then she is at my room due to not being able to sleep, can you bring her a change of clothes? I'll get breakfast ready for you two."

Weiss, having calmed down, agreed and ended the call as she rushed to get ready.

"Glad that's over."Mark thought aloud as he got up off the bed. He debated whether or not to wake Ruby. _Nah. she can sleep for a little longer. _He reasoned with himself as he left to get breakfast ready.

* * *

><p>Weiss arrived half an hour later, with a change of clothes for Ruby. She entered the room, greeted by the sight of Mark typing away on his scroll.<p>

"Where is sh-" Weiss started, but was cut off by the grumbling of her stomach.

Mark looked up to the sound of grumbling, to see the heiress with a pink tint on her cheeks. "Go get some food. I'l wake Ruby up." Mark lectured as he walked back into the bedroom. He found Ruby still lying down in the bed, sleeping peacefully. He walked over and gently shook her. "Rise and shine, Ruby." Mark said softly. Ruby grumbled something and turned over, away from Mark. Mark shook harder in an attempt to wake the sleeping girl.

"Five more minutes, Dad." Ruby grumbled again as she turned over to face Mark, who's eyes were wide with surprise. She quickly realized what she said and bolted up in a sitting position. "S-Sorry Mark, I didn't mean to-" Ruby stammered out, but was cut off from a smile from Mark.

"It's quite alright, now get up, you need to get to class. Weiss is waiting for you outside." Mark chuckled as he left Ruby's clothes on the bed, allowing her to get ready.

"Hey Mark." He heard Ruby call out.

'Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to make anything awkward between us, it's just that whenever you're with me, you always seem like a father figure to me." Ruby said shyly, causing Mark's stomach to churn full of butterflies. "I don't regret calling you that though." Ruby's smile beaming at Mark.

Mark walked over to the little red girl and wrapped her in an embrace a father would give his daughter. "I don't mind you calling me that either." Ruby heard Mark say as she felt drops of warm water hit her head. He let go of Ruby but told her something before leaving. "You should call me Mark though when we're around people, my little Rose." Mark joked, making Ruby blush.

Mark walked out of the bedroom, met by the sight of Weiss eating at the table. "She'll be out shortly." Weiss nodded and continued eating her food.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Ruby exited the bedroom. She greeted Weiss good morning with a peck on the cheek and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. Weiss sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to browse. She found the Vale News Network, talking about a report on the latest news about the recent dust robberies.<p>

"The most recent string of robberies has occurred again, Luckily no one was injured in the robbery, but the culprits made off with thousands of Lien worth of Dust. We suspect that it is the work of nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick. If anyone has any information pertaining to him, please inform your local police department. Once again, this is Lisa Lavender, signing off."

"Well that was informative, I can't believe that man is still at large." Weiss muttered.

Mark looked away from typing on his scroll to Weiss. "Finding one man in a city this large is extremely difficult. There are many places he could hide that people don't know about."

"Well why don't people look for him?" she asked.

"Because other people could be hiding him." Mark said

"Why?" she questioned

"Because people may sympathize with his cause and attempt to help him. There is an entire underground society in the kingdoms." Mark informed.

"There could also be people searching for him in those "underground" societies." Weiss retorted.

"There are. I used to be one of the." Mark replied.

"Why did you look for people in the underground societies?" Ruby asked as she walked over to sit beside Weiss, wrapping her arms around the heiress, causing her to give a yelp in surprise.

"I looked for info or targets."

"What do you mean _targets_?"

"Once you leave here to the real world, you'll soon find out that the world is more dark than what you makes out to be. People pay for other people's deaths. I was one of those killers. I hunted for money, only taking jobs whose reasons I agree with."

"You killed people?" Weiss asked, astounded.

"Yes, many of the huntsman and huntresses have as well. Just because they are called to fight grimm, doesn't mean that they don't meddle in affairs pertaining to other humans.

"So,-" Ruby started. "-you mean that someday we'll have to kill someone?" Ruby whispered, scared of the answer.

"Yes, the only thing you need to deal with is the fact that you killed them because you had to, or else they would've done something to damage the greater good."

Weiss and Ruby looked down, letting the idea that soon they'll have to end someone's life in their future. It scared them.

"Don't worry about it right now though. I doubt you'll have to make a decision about that so soon." Mark laughed, attempting to coax the girls out of their thoughts.

"So, when you said that you were making sure that we were strong enough to kill you one day, did you mean it?" Ruby asked.

Mark looked down with a sad look in his eyes. He was quiet for a minute, collecting his thoughts to answer their question. "I have lived for a decent amount of time. I've done things that I am not proud of. I've killed people, guilty and innocent. I didn't mean to, but I can't take it back. I meant what I said, because I wanted to make sure someone will be able to stop me if I ever need to be stopped again."

It was quiet for a couple minutes, letting the info Mark said sink in. Mark was the first to break the silence. "Anyway, you have class today. I also heard that you have a field trip to Forever Fall, collecting jars of sap for Professor Peach. Hurry up, you need to get going. We'll speak later." Mark lectured as he ushered them out of the room.

"Wait!" Ruby exclaimed, turning to face Mark. She hugged him as hard as she could. "See you later,-" she said. "-Dad." she whispered smiling as she dragged Weiss along to their next class.

Mark smiled, turning around to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>The day rolled around to the time Team JNPR and CRDL had class. Mark immediately noticed that Jaune held himself in a higher degree. Team CRDL also seemed to have stopped bothering him, even going so far as to help him. Mark decided to ask Mark what had happened. "Jaune, Cardin, can I talk to you?" he asked the two team leaders. Both looked at each other nervously, before nodding and following Mark back against the wall, out of earshot of the others.<p>

Mark decided to ask Jaune first. "So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" he said nervously.

"You were being bullied by Cardin and his team, and now you two seem better off. So, I'll ask again, what's up?" he repeated.

Cardin and Jaune shared a look. A silent conversation went on between them. Cardin spoke for them. "It was my fault, sir. I was... blackmailing Jaune about something, but after he saved my life in Forever Fall, I chose to stop being an asshole and start working with him."

Mark nodded, taking in what Cardin had said. "I see... if I may, what was the blackmail?"

"I'm sorry, but that is personal sir." Jaune announced.

"I see, well I hope you two have worked out your differences. I'm glad that you two are helping each other teams. I'm sure it would be a benefit for both of you. Carry on." Mark said as he let the two leaders return to their respective teams.

* * *

><p>Class ended, so Mark decided to go ahead and accompany the teams to lunch. They arrived in time to see Team RWBY sitting down, calling their friends over.<p>

"Hey, over here." Yang called out.

After they got food, Team JNPR and Mark sat down with them, Mark sitting besides Ruby at the far end of the table.

"So are you guys excited for the Vytal Festival?" Nora asked bubbily.

"Yeah, This the first year we actually get to participate in it. I can't wait!" Yang replied enthusiastically.

"It's still a couple of months away." Mark said.

"And? Just because it's a ways off, doesn't mean that we can't get excited for it." Weiss said.

"True." Mark agreed. "But there will be other school participating in it, and there will be many skilled fighters testing their mettle in it. You have a long way to go before you're able to fight in it." he lectured.

"Well that's why we have you to help us train for it!" Ruby exclaimed. "You can help train all of us."

The idea had occurred to him, but he didn't want to voice his idea. Now, all eyes were looking at him with a hopeful expression. Sighing internally at the extra work and whining he would have to put up with, he reluctantly agreed to help.

"Yay, more leg breaking!" Nora shouted.

"Nora." Ren sighed.

"Yes Ren?"

"I don't think you can break legs in the tournament."

"Actually," Mark interjected. "They don't mind you incapacitating your opponent by any means necessary aside from lethal actions. So if Nora were to say, break someone's legs in a fight, and they could heal it back up, then it's fine."

Nora turned back to Ren with a hopeful expression. Ren just sighed, letting his head drop onto the table below him.

"I don't want to hear any whining though." Mark stated.

"Fine by us." Ruby chirped, getting approving nods from the others.

After that, Mark ate his food, droning out the talk amongst the two teams. After finishing, he excused himself, stating that he was going back to the classroom.

* * *

><p>Once he arrived into the classroom, he started to prepare for the rigorous training he would be putting the teams through for the next couple of weeks.<p>

After finishing setting up and attempting the different activities he had set up, he sat back down on a bench, taking a draught from a bottle of water he brought back with him from the cafeteria.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Team RWBY walked into the classroom, excited for the training they would get from Mark. as they entered, they saw all of the different things he had set up in the time from when he left lunch. All of them paled at the sight of the activities they guessed they would be doing. Mark walked up to them, explaining what they would be doing for the next couple of weeks.

After finishing, he said. "Welcome to my hell." he said, smiling devilishly.

* * *

><p><em> Three months later.<br>_

Ruby and her team had just finished the work outs Mark had prepared for them that day. They all flopped down onto each others respective beds, but Ruby, electing to lie down to cuddle with Weiss, who was too tired to even attempt to push her away.

"Why does he keep pushing us so far? My body aches from the hell he's making us do." Ruby whined.

"Mrmph mmmrpph mmmrrrmph." Blake said, her voice muffled from her face being smushed into her pillow.

"What was that? We can't speak pillow talk." Yang joked, causing her partner to turn red as she raised her head to speak again.

"I said that I'm sure there is a good reason for him making us do all of this." she repeated, in an attempt to convince even herself.

"Maybe, I'm just glad that he said that we have a day off from training to visit Vale. I hear the students from the other combat schools are arriving now." Weiss said. "I want to visit so I can look at al the decorations that are being placed in the streets right now."

"I thought that we were getting off lucky since he has an important hunt coming up." Ruby said.

"Yeah, that's what I heard too." Yang said, agreeing with Ruby.

"What hunt could be important enough that Mark is required to go out?" Weiss retorted.

"Why don't we go ask him?" Blake suggested.

No one else had any better ideas, so they agreed, and made their way back to Mark's classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, I had to do things, so I got caught a little behind on the chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review, any critique is appreciated.<strong>


	15. Another Lie

They arrived at Mark's classroom. They heard people speaking inside, so they decided to listen in on what the people inside were saying.

"So you're taking the job then?" a voice they recognized as Ozpin asked.

"Yes, I want to make sure that I find all of them and destroy them. I hope that we are right in our assumptions." they heard Mark say.

"What do they mean?" Ruby whispered.

"Quiet, I'm trying to listen in." Weiss whispered back.

"Which species this time?" Mark asked.

"The reports said that it was a King Taijitu. The reports that have been sent in point towards it being one of the Primordials." Ozpin stated.

"What in the world is a primordial?!" Ruby whispered loudly.

"Silence!" Weiss snapped.

"A Primordial is one of the ancient Grimm. The first one of each species if you will. They are able to spawn more grimm at will. Whenever we find one of them, we send only the best to exterminate them." they heard Mark say, his voice getting louder as his explanation went on. "Does that answer your question, Ruby?" Mark said as he opened the door, letting the four girls stumble out onto the floor.

"Oww. That wasn't very nice." Ruby whined.

"Neither is listening in on conversations that you aren't supposed to." Mark retorted, a stern look on his face.

"Well we were just curious." Weiss mumbled shyly.

"So is that where you are going?" Ruby asked, as blunt as she could be.

"Yes, Mark is going on an extermination hunt. We believe we've discovered the Primordial King Taijitsu." Ozpin announced.

"Wow, that's so cool. Can we tag along?" Ruby hoped, giving her best puppy dog face.

"No it'll be dangerous. We've only found and exterminated two of them so far. We don't know the full extent of their powers." Mark lectured.

"Wait, if they're s dangerous, why weren't they dealt with before?" Yang questioned.

"We've only just discovered them this decade. It seems they were in a deep slumber, but something brought them out of it." Ozpin replied.

"Well how did you discover them?" Blake asked.

"That would be due to me and Summer. It was the mission she died on." Mark lied, ignoring Weiss' gaze. "We were sent out to kill a pack of alpha beowolves. A group of alphas together is strange enough to begin with, without them fighting, but one that seemed to command all of them was out of the ordinary. After killing it, I buried Summer, and sent a report to Ozpin about our findings and Summer's demise. After that, you know the rest. I made these weapons out of the Primordial's that I have killed. The katana from the Primordial Beowolf, the longsword from the Primordial Ursa. I hope to collect a trophy from the Primordial King Taijitsu."

"How do you know it's a Primordial?" Ruby questioned.

"They're usually much larger than the other ones, they usually have many scars from battles they have been in, and they-" Mark attempted to say, but was cut off.

"Wait." Yang interjected. "Isn't that just regular grimm, only larger and older?"

"Well if you let me tell the last part, they also have an aura." Mark said, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Ozpin spoke first. "You never told me about this."

"I wasn't sure. I noticed there was something off when I fought the first two, but that's what I believe." Mark replied.

"Wait, grimm can't have aura though." Ruby said.

"Maybe the Primordial one's can." Mark retorted. "When I fought them, I notice that something was affecting my emotions, drawing out the negative ones. They seem linked to the specific grimm. The Primordial Beowolf seemed to strengthen my anger when we fought. All I could think of was how much I wanted to kill everyone around me because of how angry they made me, friend or foe. The Primordial Ursa seemed to trigger arrogance. When we fought, I always though myself as better than him, causing me to make mistakes, almost costing me my life. That's why I don't want anyone to face them if they don't have to. Besides, no one would really care if I died." Mark shrugged.

"That's not true!" Ruby shouted, tackling Mark with a hug. "I'd miss you." she mumbled into his chest.

Mark smiled and hugged her back. "Fine, I won't die, just because I don't want you to cry."

Ruby released Mark, still sniffling. "Promise."

"I promise. Now I have to get going, all of you take care. I'll probably be back in a week, if nothing goes wrong. You guys have fun in Vale." Mark said as he walked away from team RWBY and Ozpin, who was lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Mark arrived at Beacon's docks. He saw Gavin waiting for him to take him to the village where the Primordial King Taijitsu had been spotted.<p>

"Hello Gavin, ready to go?"

"Yup, all filled, primed, and rarin to go. We having company?" Gavin asked, pointing behind Mark.

'What are you talking abo-oof!" Mark grunted as he was tackled by a red blur, pushing him to the ground.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Mark asked as he got up off the floor.

"You didn't even let us say goodbye." Ruby pouted.

"Well I thought you were getting ready to go to Vale to "welcome" the newcomers from the other kingdoms."

"We were. We just wanted to say our goodbyes before you left." Weiss said as she walked up with the rest of the team.

"Well it seems you were a little late. The last of the airships to Vale already left." Gavin called out. "I can give you a ride if you want."

"Yes please." Ruby chirped.

"All right everybody, get in." Gavin announced as he entered the bullhead.

Everyone clambered in and took their seats. It was a quiet ride for the most part, with Weiss lecturing Ruby on calming down, and Weiss making small squeaking noises whenever Ruby would retort by planting kisses on her girlfriend. They soon arrived at Vale's docks. Everyone got out to leave, except for Mark, who stayed inside.

"Take care you guys." he called out to the team.

"You too." Ruby said, running up to give Mark another hug joined by Weiss.

"Be safe." Weiss mumbled as she pulled away.

Mark walked back into the ship, calling for Gavin to take off.

"We'll come visit you on your hunt!" Ruby called out as they took off.

"You'll have to ask Ozpin about that." Mark called back as they left for their destination.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later, on the outskirts of an unnamed village in Mistral.<em>

"We're here Mark. I would land, only problem is there's some mean looking individuals down there." Gavin said nervously as he hovered the bullhead above the tree-line.

"Don't worry. They're only being cautious. I'll talk to them. Then you can set down somewhere and rest for the day." Mark replied as he jumped down, surprising a couple of the men below.

"Are you the huntsman Beacon had sent?" A man who Mark assumed to be the leader asked, approaching him. He was a tall, yet slender man with broad shoulders. He was aging slightly, the whiskers of gray appearing in his beard. The most surprising thing about him was through the sleek black hair the fell to his back, tied in a ponytail, a streak of pink hair went going down the left of his face. Mark guessed who he was, but decided that it would be better off for the man to introduce himself first.

"Yes. I am-"

"-a lone huntsman." A man from behind the leader interrupted. "It would appear Beacon underestimated what we are dealing with here." the man said.

"Hold your tongue, Khan." the leader whispered, silencing the man behind him. "Sorry for the interruption. Please continue."

"No need for apologies. I am Mark Xur." Mark stated, starting whispers amongst the men.

"Silence!" the leader shouted, silencing his men. He calmly recomposed himself before speaking again. "Would I be correct in assuming you are known as "The Huntsman"?"

"Only if you answer my question truthfully as well." Mark asked. The leader remained silent, only nodding for Mark to continue. "Are you Lie Ren's father?"

A mixture of emotions raced across the man's face, from a look of confusion, to surprise, to understanding. He smiled and held out his hand for a handshake. "Welcome Huntsman. I am Lie Chen. You must tell me of my son's exploits over tea."

Mark shook his hand. "Gladly, but first, my pilot is in need of rest from the trip here."

"Say no more. I will tell my men to accompany him to a safe place to land." Chen said as he shouted in a foreign language, causing the men to scramble to direct the pilot.

"Thank you. Mr. Lie." Mark bowed.

"Please, call me Chen." he chuckled as he bowed as well. "Now, let us be off."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the length of this one. It's meant to be an introduction to the Primordial grimms and what they are capable of. Also if any of you feel like Mark seems too powerful, I'm with you. But don't worry, I have a reason for him to seem so powerful. Also I will be sure to write him getting his ass kicked pretty soon. Anyway, thank you if you've read this far. Please review, any criticism is appreciated.<strong>


	16. Conflicts Emerge

Chen led Mark to a house overlooking the hill. They were welcomed in by people Mark assumed to be working for Chen. The inside of the house was more modern than Mark mistook it for. On the outside, he thought the house would have bamboo floors and thin walls, he was mistaken. Inside was a fully furbished house, complete with a wooden oak floor, modern furniture, and even a technology center in the main room.

"Surprising isn't it." Chen chuckled, sitting down on in a recliner, asking a maid to bring them some tea.

"Yes, not what I was expecting." Mark laughed as he sat down on the sofa. "I was expecting a much older traditional style home."

"We did used to have that, but I saw the way this world is changing, towards technology. I deemed it appropriate to break one of our traditions and upgraded all of the homes in the village. Many people see it as a horrible thing I've done, but I know that if we are to continue in this world, we must get used to the way people do things around the world. Many don't agree with my ideals, and even have threatened me for them. I have made sure to quiet those who have been a bit "radical" in their protests. I still haven't rooted out the more radical people though."

"Well I'm not here to help you with that, but if I do find out whoever is, I'll be sure to inform you. Now tell me about the strange anomalies you have witnessed personally pertaining to the grimm in this area, specifically to King Taijitsus." Mark asked.

"Well, they have always been an increased amount of them in this area, King Taijitsus specifically, but in the past few months, my men have noticed that stronger more powerful ones have been attacking as of late. No one can explain the sudden increase of them, so I asked for Beacon's help in finding the source and ridding my village of them."

"I see. Where does it seem the grimm have been attacking more frequently as of late?"

"The forest north of the village." Chen answered.

"Thank you. I will look into it right now, I'll report my findings." Mark announced standing up.

"Thank you." Chen said. "Now, what of my son?"

"Well, Ren is doing excellent in his classes. He is one of the top intellectuals in the first year, and he is quite skilled in combat for a young man his age."

Chen hummed in response. "What of his friend, Nora Valkyrie, was it?"

"Well, she is a bit less than proficient in her studies, but more than capable in sparring. Few could match her love and tenacity in battle. Speaking of which, why did Ren say they were childhood friends?"

Chen stood up and looked out of a window in the room. "I sent my family away a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Because during that time, there was a civil war going on. I didn't want my family to get caught up in it. So, I sent my wife, who was pregnant with Ren, to the only outsiders I trusted , the Valkyries. I met them during a hunting trip along the coasts. I was weak from a previous fight with some grimm, and they found me shortly after passing out. They nursed me back to health until I was strong enough to get home. Before they could leave to return back to Atlas, I asked them to take my family away from this place. I had wanted my son to live a happy life. I learned shortly after they arrived back at Atlas that my wife had passed from giving birth to Ren." Chen started to tear up. "I wish I could tell my son how sorry I am."

Mark stood up and paced a hand on Chen's trembling shoulder. "You may, once this is over,. I may be able to convince Ren to visit here. It is beautiful."

"I would like that very much, thank you."

* * *

><p>Mark had been out at the village for the past two days, and his findings prove that there has been an influx of grimm in the area, mostly King Taijitsus. He reported his findings to Chen as time went on. He also noticed that Chen seemed to be geting more and more timid and scared, as if he was fearful of something. <em>Wouldn't really surprise me. <em>Mark thought to himself as he wandered through the forest, killing grimm as he patrolled. _There is definitely a lot more grimm in the immediate area, and maybe even a Primordial. Maybe I should ask him what's been bothering him, just to be sure. _Mark reasoned as he sliced a beowolf on half.

Mark returned later that night to report that his searches had turned up nothing. He walked into Chen's study, only to find him lost in thought, looking out of his window overlooking his village. MArk walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Chen shouted, recoiling in fear, brandishing his weapon, a simple naginata, to protect himself.

"Whoa, whoa. It's just me." Mark assured, watching the the blade of Chen's naginata as he lowered it.

"S-Sorry." Chen mumbled. "Just a bit jumpy as of late."

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"The radicals have been getting bolder, sending me death threats, and even threatening my son."

Mark's face dropped to a serious tone. "They've been threatening Ren?"

Chen responded by nodding grimly."That settles it then. I'm not getting anywhere on the Grimm hunt as of now, so I'll help you with your problem."

"Really?" Chen asked hopefully. "Wait, how do I know you're not a part of them and is just trying to get me to lower my guard?" Chen questioned cautiously, leveling his naginata again.

"I had a neutral view in this occurrence, but once they threaten one of my students, I don't let them again." Mark threatened.

"Makes sense." Chen said, lowering his weapon once again.

"No way in hell would I let the father of one of my students be attacked on my watch. Also if you were to die, I can tell that there would be a power struggle in your village. I'd rather avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. I'll keep my ears open for anything."

"Thank you so much." Chen thanked.

"Keep your guard up. We don't know if anyone you are close to is a part of them."

* * *

><p>Mark's hunt came up empty once again aside from a few of larger grimm stalking the perimeter of the village. He was walking through the village around midnight, noticing that there were more groups of people outside than usual. it seemed that they were all going to a certain house. It was huge, but not as large as Chen's house. He saw a man ushering the groups inside. Mark approached the man to ask him what's going on.<p>

"Excuse me, but what's with the gathering?" Mark asked politely.

"Back away!" the man hissed, leveling a spear at Mark's throat.

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" Mark asked threateningly, ignoring the weapon aimed for his throat, unnerving the man.

'I-I won't repeat myself again. Back away." the man stuttered out, backing up a few paces. Mark stood there with a bored look in his face. Before the man could do anything, another man, Mark recognized as Khan walked out of the house, telling the man to lower his weapon. "Sorry for that Mark. He's just a little jumpy."

"No problem." Mark replied as he turned to Khan. "If I may ask, what is the little gathering that you are preparing?"

"Sorry, but the meeting is only for members of our village." Khan said vaguely, avoiding the question.

"I see, well may it bear fruit." Mark said as he walked away.

_Keep an eye on Khan. _Mark filed away that thought for later.

* * *

><p>Another day had passed and the fruits of his labors had naught but existed. As Mark was walking back to the village, he noticed fires burning. He thought nothing of it, until he noticed that the the house on fire was Chen's house. He rushed to the scene, only to find a group of rebels surrounding the house. Mark leaned down on one of the rooms, obscuring himself from prying eyes. He focused his hearing, gained from the many abilities of the grimm, to listen in on what they were saying.<p>

"Dammit! He wasn't here." a man exclaimed.

"Where else cold he be? He almost never left his house ever since we started to threatening him and his son." another said.

"Could he be with the foreigner?!" one shouted.

"No, the foreigner stayed with him. He lived no where else." the man Mark believed to be the leader said.

"How about Khan?!"

"Of course, why didn't any of us think of that?" the leader reprimanded himself. "Let's go everyone!" he shouted, a roar exploding from his men.

_I need to get to Khan's house now. _Mark thought to himself. _I should probably contact Ozpin first and ask him to send reinforcements. _ Mark typed out a message to Ozpin on his scroll, telling him of the situation here, and asking for help just in case. Once he was finished and sent the message, Mark darted out of his cover to get to Khan's house, unaware of the bullhead that was already on its way a couple of hours before even asking for help.

* * *

><p><em>Hours before Mark asking for help.<em>

Team RWBY had just gotten back together, after an exhausting past few days. Blake and ran away, and revealed that she was a faunus. No one on the team minded,, though there was still a little of tension between her and Weiss.

"Am i glad that that fiasco is over." Yang sighed as she plopped down onto her bed.

"I'm just glad the we're all back together." Ruby said.

"Yes, so am I." Weiss smiled to he girlfriend, causing Ruby to lean forward to give Weiss a quick peck on her cheek, causing her to jump in surprise.

"I'm just happy that you guys don't care that I'm a faunus." Blake piped in.

"Aww group hug." Yang said as she grabbed the other three and crushed them in her embrace.

"Yang, air..." Ruby squeaked out.

"Whoops sorry." Yang chuckled as she let them go, gasping for the air that was just crushed out of them.

"Did Mark say when he would get back?" Weiss asked once she got some air in her lungs.

"No,... we should go visit him!" Ruby perked up.

"No, he's on a dangerous mission, we shoulldn't-" Team RWBY, awaaayyy!" Ruby shouted as she ran to ask Ozpin.

Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at each other. Yang shrugged and walked out, followed by Blake.

"I'm going to teach Ruby patience one day..." Weiss mumbled as she took off in a jog to chase after her "brilliant" leader.

* * *

><p>Ruby arrived first as Ozpin's office. She taped her foot impatiently, waiting for her teammates. Yang showed up first, followed closely by Blake. Weiss arrived last, outof breath.<p>

"You guys need to slow down."Weiss huffed, attempting to regain her breath.

"Let's gooo!" Ruby exclaimed as she knocked rapidly on the office door.

"Come in." they heard Ozpin call out. They walked into his office, always struck in awe by all the moving gears in it. "Can I help you young ladies?"

"We'd like to go see Mark." Ruby chirped.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but he's on a dangerous mission, I can't let you go." Ozpin stated.

Ruby pouted at him. "Why nooot?" she whined.

"Because, you can get hurt, or jeopardize the mission. I'm sorry, but the answer is no." Ozpin repeated.

Ruby walked away with a huff. She stomped away angrily towards the Beacon docks.

"Ruby slow down. We know you're angry, but there's no need for such childish behavior." Weiss chided.

"Well I want to see him, and the only people who know where he is is Ozpin, Mark, and..." Ruby stopped blinked twice, realization dawning upon her as she saw Gavin walk out of his bullhead. "GAVIN!" she yelled, causing him to flinch.

"Wha- What?" Gavin said to himself confused. He turned to see Ruby looking up at him with her adorable puppy dog eyes. Sighing internally, he prepared himself. "What do you need?"

"Can you take us to Mark?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"Sorry, but Ozpin said that I can-" Gavin stopped himself as soon as he saw the murder in Ruby's eyes. "So, when do you guys want to go?"

"In an hour." Ruby chirped happily. "We'll see you then."

_An hour later_

"All right, everyone ready to go?" Gavin asked. He got a nod from all the girls once they finished packing all their things into the bullhead. "All tghy then, I need everyone to buckle up, yada yada. Everyone ready?" Gavin asked.

"All set." Ruby called out.

"Ok, this'll take a couple of hours, so make yourselves comfortable."

"Really a couple of hours?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Yup, get ready for the long haul." Gavin called back as he took off.

"Well we might as well get comfortable..." Ruby said sheepily, extending her hands out to Weiss.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Well I like holding you..." Ruby mumbled with a blush.

Weiss felt a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. "Dolt." she whispered as she leant back into Ruby's embrace.

* * *

><p>Weiss awoke to Ruby's hand shaking her. "What's up?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.<p>

"We're almost there." Ruby said giddily.

Weiss looked out the side door to the village they were approaching. It seemed that they were having a celebration, due to al the lights above it.

"Seems like they're having a celebration. Strange isn' it, considering their grimm problem?" Weiss voiced her thoughts.

"It wasn't like this when I left, the people were afraid due to something..."Gavin though aloud. "Wait those aren't celebration lights, they're fires on the houses."

"What?!" Yang asked

"Calling Beacon!" Gavin spoke into a radio.

"Yes Gavin what is it?" a man replied.

"Patch me through to Ozpin, it's urgent."

"Right away." the man replied.

"Hello Gavin. What seems to be the matter?" Ozpin questioned. "I can't talk right now, Mark has-"

"The village Mark is stationed at is under attack, It seems there is fighting in the streets. Requesting reinforcements just in case."

"I received a message an hour ago from him, I'm sending reinforcements as soon as I can. But if I may ask, why are you back there?"

Gavin looked at Ruby for an answer. She nodded, motioning for him to tell the truth. "Team RWBY wanted to see Mark. I'm sorry sir."

He heard Ozpin sigh aloud. "No worries, make sure they stay safe until reinforcements arrive. I'll be sure to send help as soon as I can."

"Yes sir." Gavin shut off the radio and turned back to the girls. "All right, Ozpin said-" he started, but was cut off from a yell down below, originating form the forest.

'Ruby's eyes widened, knowing whose voice that was. "it's Mark. He's in trouble." Ruby dashed out into the village. Her teammates looked at each other, uncertain as if they should follow.

"Go, I'll help from up here." Gavin called as he returned to focusing on the turmoil below.

The rest of Team RWBY dashed out, after their leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh things are heating up! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. I can't wait for the next one. As always, please review, any critique is appreciated. See you in the next chapter.<strong>


	17. Aftermath

** Heyoo, surprise chapter for the Thanksgiving! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ruby arrived at the village moments later. She sped through the streets, expecting a fight with grimm, but all she saw were corpses in the streets, dead from what seemed to be blades, not claws or fangs. She arrived at a manor, with a few people outside. There were men at the front, surrounding someone in the middle in a protective circle. One of them saw Ruby and leveled his weapon at her. Before he could do anything, a glyph appeared under him, springing him up and into the air, while another appeared in front of Ruby, protecting her from any harm. She saw her team approaching her from behind. The men formed a barrier, facing them.<p>

"Who are you?" one shouted.

Ruby confused by the man's actions, replied, "We're huntresses-in-training at Beacon. Why are you cautious of us? Shouldn't you be looking for the grimm that caused this?"

"Grimm didn't cause this my dear." a man from the middle stood up, a bandage wrapped around his forehead and chest. "The ones who caused this are lying dead in the streets now, with the help of Mark. Do you know him?"

Team RWBY looked on in horror, seeing all of the corpses of men laying still in the streets. Weiss was the first one to compose herself. "Yes, He is our teacher at Beacon, he said eh was going out here to hunt some grimm, and we wanted to visit him."

"Well it seems he found the grimm he was looking for, after the fighting, a single King Taijitsu approached through the wreckage of our walls and attempted to attack us. Mark drew it away."

"What?! We have to go help him." Ruby shouted.

"Peace child. We don't even know where he is right now. All we can do is hope." the leader said.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" they heard a shout originate from the forest. Everyone turned to face the sound, Ruby being the only one to act. With the use of her semblance, she dashed into the darkness of the forest, searching for Mark.

* * *

><p><em>An hour before.<em>

Mark raced through the streets, cutting down anyone who were attacking the innocents. He arrived at Khan's house. He saw Khan, Chen, and some of their men fighting off the radicals. "Mark a little help!" Chen called out, barely evading a swipe at him from a man, before cutting him down where he stood.

Mark manifested Grimm behind him to deal with anyone who would approach from behind, while Mark went to to work on the men surrounding Chen and his men. He darted forward, stabbing his sword through a man's chest and his katana through another's throat. He kicked the man on his sword off and into a couple of men. He aimed his katana and sent out a burst of aura into them, tearing through the men like paper. A man who was approaching him from the side was quickly stopped by a foot in his face. Mark vaulted over the man, turning in mid-air, slashing at his neck with his sword. Before the man's head could even hit the ground, Mark had set upon his next victim. He slashed the man across the chest, bringing his katana's handle into his temple. The man crumpled to the floor, tripping a friend of his. Mark swiftly ended him by jamming his katana through the man's skull, the end protruding from his skull.

In that time, the rebels had been able to surround him. "Surrender, you're surrounded. We have Chen and his subordinates at our mercy." Mark glanced behind him, seeing Chen, Khan, and the remainder of his men on their knees, with swords leveled at their throats. With a grunt, Mark sheathed his weapons, but remained where he stood. _Hey Grimm, a little help here. Go for the hostages, I'll keep the rest of them distracted. _Mark thought out, hoping Grimm got here in time.

"Still defiant, eh?" the leader of the radicals stepped forward.

"I have no reason to fear you. It's not like your men are even able to touch me." Mark retorted.

The leader growled at Mark, shouting at one of his men to attack. A man with a katana stepped forward from Mark's blindside, swinging his weapon towards Mark's neck. Mark ducked under the blade, performing a crescent kick into the man's hand, flinging the weapons free. Following through with the momentum of the kick, Mark brought his foot down upon a man who attempted to surprise Mark while he was focused on the first attacker. The man's head was crushed between his foot and the ground.

"It's so hard to find good help these days isn't it." Mark smirked, ignoring the man behind him, who had regained his balance. The man lunged forward to punch Mark in the back of his neck, only to find his own blade fall towards him, piercing his throat.

The leader stumbled back, shocked by what had just happened. He saw his men become unnerved by what had just transpired. He quickly regained his composure. "Attack!" he shouted, flinging a spear towards Mark as his men ran forwards to cut him down.

Mark sidestepped the spear, using his arm and shoulder to change the momentum of the spear. Mark grabbed the end of the spear and swung it around him, slicing the throats of any who dare to approach. He then brought the momentum of the spear forward, releasing it as he let it dart past the men, into their leader's chest. Mark turned his attention to the hostages, only to find Grimm standing here, with the hostages free from danger. Before Mark could ask if they were alright, he saw Grimm tense, looking at something behind Mark. Mark rolled to the side, barely avoiding giant fangs from piercing him. He glanced up, watching the white head of the King Taijitsu closely. He could feel something radiating from it. He could feel his fears bubble up inside of him. The idea of losing his friends, his family, Weiss, Ruby. _Ruby._ Mark repeated in his head. Snapping out of his delusion, he jumped into a somersault above the head as it lunged once again, attempting to pierce Mark with his fangs once again. Mark shifted his momentum downwards with a drop kick, cracking the bones atop its skull. Dazed from Mark's attack, the white head of the King Taijitsu slithered backwards, hissing to its other half to retreat. Mark noticed the leader of the rebels in the mouth of the black head of the King Taijitsu as they retreated back into the forest.

"Stay here." Mark ordered, as Grimm was finishing up the last of the rebels. "I need to hunt down that Grimm. Help will be on its way. Stay safe." Mark ordered as he chased after the Primordial, Grimm fading into black rose petals, covering Mark once again in aura. He made ice cover certain parts of his body, added protection in case of danger. He cut down grimm as he pursued, making black mist rise in his wake from their bodies. He reached a clearing, where the Primordial's tracks stopped. He slowed his pace, using his senses for any movement. He heard a low hiss coming from his backside. He spun around, cutting a smaller Taijitsu down. Before he could register what had happened, he felt a searing hot pain wrap around his neck, causing him to drop his weapons. He screamed out, clutching the instruments of his pain, causing his hands to burn. He released his grasp on their tongues, grabbing his weapons off the ground to slice them. He spun in a circle, cutting off both of the Primordial King Taijitsu's tongues. He ripped off the tongues from his neck, pumping aura into his hands to protect and heal his hands. By the time he finished healing his hands and neck, the Primordial had recovered from its pain, glaring at Mark. He watched as black venom dripped from each pair of fangs in both mouths. It lunged forward, causing Mark to jump into the air. The second head tackled Mark in the air, launching him through the air and into a boulder. He slumped down, black spots in his eyes. He took a moment to recover, rolling to the side while slicing in an arc with his sword, causing a rush of blood to gush from the black head. The white anticipated Mark, and positioned itself behind Mark. It knocked Mark into the air, causing him to collide with the treetops. Mark hooked his katana around a tree branch, flipping himself into the trees. He watched the Primordial slither around on the floor, watching the treetops for any movement. He quickly comes up with a plan. He jumps down from the treetops, straight towards the black head. It lunges forward, catching Mark in its maw. It snaps shut, a flurry of black rose petals escape its mouth, blinding it. The white head snapped around, searching for mark. He appeared from the shadows under the white head. He jumped upwards, smashing the hilt of his katana into the bottom of the white head. He fired off a burst of aura though his katana, but the head dodged backwards, narrowly avoiding the concentrated aura from blasting a hole through its head. Meanwhile, the black head had shaken free from the black rose petals. It flicked its head sidewards, knocking mark into a large free that towered above the rest. The snake coiled its body around Mark as he fell from the tree. It started to tighten its grasp on him, causing him to scream as he lost the air in his lungs. He saw black spots dance in his eyes, and he started to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Ruby ran through the forest, calling Mark's name in a vain hope that he could hear her. She came upon a clearing where a colossal King Taijitsu was wrapped around something. She noticed that Mark was being crushed to death. She ran forward to try to help him, only to be met by the white head of the King Taijitsu bearing down towards her. SHe barely had enough time to raise her scythe in self-defense. She felt herself be knocked back, crashing into a tree. She could taste blood in her mouth. She attempted to stand, only to find that her legs could not support her weight and that her arms would no respond. She raised her head to find the white head of the snake attack her in an attempt to kill. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, her fears rising up as she imagined what would happen next.<p>

"RRRAAAARRRGGGHH!" she heard Mark yell, followed by an intense burst of aura push her back. She opened her eyes to find Mark floating form where he was, a ball of energy pulsating around him. The ball seemed to push everything it came in contact with away, as if the ball could control gravity inside of it. The ball of aura died down, causing her to watch as Mark sent Grimm out to attack the black head. Mark ran forward, in front of Ruby, He caught the white head of the Primordial milliseconds before it reached Ruby. He held the bottom pair of fangs down with his sword, while he kept the top pair away with his katana. She heard Mark stifle a sound as he pushed the Primordial away, cutting off the lower half of the mouth. It recoiled back, mark jumping after it. He flipped over the snake's head, hooking his katana in his mouth, pulling back the head as he plunged his sword through the top of the skull. This time, the sword pierced through the grimm, killing the head instantly. Mark flipped off, turning to help Grimm. Grimm held the black head open, as Mark dashed forward, stabbing his katana into the cut he had made previously. Using his momentum, he revolved around the head, decapitating it in the process. After he had made sure that the Primordial was dead, Ruby could feel as if she could breathe again, all her fears to sink back under. After making sure her legs could support her she ran to help Mark as he ell forward, unable to stand on his own anymore.

"Mark!" she yelled out, grabbing him to turn him over to get better look at the damage. She looked over his limbs, relieved that there were only minor cuts from the fighting before hand. She looked towards his chest, holding in her breath as she examined the could see that his rib cage had been crushed, one of them sticking out, while another she could feel, pierce one of his lungs. She then glanced towards his face, stifling a scream as she saw what had happened. A jagged cut had cut over his right eye, with black venom oozing out of it. She tried to shake Mark awake, but to no avail. She noticed that Mark was not breathing, so she started to panic.

While she wasn't paying attention, Grimm had created a vortex to hold the body of the Primordial for later use. He ran toeards Ruby, who was currently cradling Mark's head in her arms.

"Let me see him Ruby." Grimm commanded as he looked Mark over. "I can only heal a few wounds with as much aura he has left."

"His eye, there's something wrong with it." Ruby said immediately.

Grimm looked over the eye, recognizing what it is. "It's the venom of the Primordial King Tajitsu, but I don't remember Mark getting this injury." Grimm stated as he attempted to heal the eye. Ruby realized that Mark had gotten injured by saving her. She started to cry, as she felt like it was all her fault. "Don't cry, it wasn't your fault," Grimm said, as if he knew what Ruby was feeling. "Mark did it because he would rather die than see you hurt." Grimm comforted as he moved his hand down to Mark's chest to stop the rib from piercing his lung. He started to shed black rose petals. "All right, that's all I can do. You need to make sure he gets some medical attention." Grimm stated, his body dissolving into black rose petals as, dissipating as they hit the ground.

"Thank you." Ruby said as she wiped away her tears. She moved back besides Mark. "Mark?" she said hesitantly. She heard his strained breathing slow down to a more stable pace. He opened his left eye, looking at her face, noticing that she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mark asked as he propped himself up with his right arm, holding his left hand over his cut eye.

"You almost died." Ruby whispered, not wanting to meet Mark's gaze.

"Meh, I don't care, as long as you're safe." he said carelessly. "Ah, shit, my eye's hurts like hell."

'Don't say that!" Ruby shouted. "I don't want you to leave." she mumbled. "Anyway, Grimm healed most of your wounds, but he said that you should still get it checked out. Let me see." she lectured as she turned Mark's head so she could see his eye clearly. Mark opened up his right eye, wincing slightly at the action. Ruby gasped, seeing the damage the venom had caused to his eye. The white of his eyes turned black, with his iris becoming silver, almost white. His pupil stayed black, staying same for the most part. _His scar almost matches Weiss' scar__._ Ruby thought to herself.

"Well? Is it bad, cuz it hurts like hell." Mark asked.

"It's not bad, but you may be a little surprised when you see it." she stated.

"Maybe if I pump a little aura into it..." Mark said aloud, slowly using his aura to heal his eye. As soon as he tried to heal it, the burning intensified, causing him to writhe in pain.

"Mark, Mark! What's wrong?" Ruby asked in a state of panic. Mark just kept on writhing on the ground, his hand held over his eye. He was biting his lip to stop a scream, causing him to bleed from it. Ruby grabbed a hold of Mark, in a vain hope to ease the pain he was going through. After a while, he stopped moving. Ruby chanced a glance towards Mark's face, yelping in response. Mark had his eyes shut tightly, tears were falling from his eyes. The only anomaly was that while his left eye let regular tears fall, his right eye let blood fall in place of tears. he was shaking from his recent spasm. She reached up to touch Mark's face, causing him to wince and whimper at her approach. Ruby tried her best to say comforting words to Mark, once again attempting to touch his face. This time, Mark didn't flinch away. He opened his eyes, revealing that his right eye's pupil had dilated and turned into a slit, his eye giving him an almost predatory look. Ruby stared at it for a while, not caring that it scared her. She leaned forward and gave Mark another embrace, comforting him enough that he stopped shaking. When she looked upon his face once again, it seemed that Mark had regained control of himself, his eye turning back into it regular shape.

"Looks like I'll need to see some help about that." Mark joked attempting to lighten the mood.

Ruby responded by punching him in the arm, immediately regretting it as she heard a bone snap from where she hit him. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she started as she tried to apologize.

"It's fine, not the worst pain I've felt this afternoon. Anyway, we should get going, People may start to talk." he joked once again, causing Ruby to squeeze his shoulder, getting a whimper of pain in response.

"Didn't feel bad about that." she responded. They heard twigs snap from behind them, both turning to immediately face whoever was there. The rest of Team RWBY stumbled out of the foliage, relieved to find their leader and teacher, albeit cut, bruised, and battered.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay!" Weiss exclaimed as she ran to hug Ruby. "For the most part." she added in after looking at Mark. Yang and Blake looked Mark over, taking note that Mark had been crying, with his right eye having a scar over it, with blood running down his cheek.

"What happened? Did you find the Primordial, is it dead?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, Mark killed it. Although without getting a few injuries in return." Ruby answered.

"We should get Gavin to take us back to the village, It doesn't look like Mark will be able to make it over there." Weiss stated.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to move after a while, just got to catch my breath." Mark said as he tried to getup, but his legs gave out from under him. "Scratch that that, how about we try a special way I like to travel, although tiring?" Mark asked.

"I'm down!" Yang stated. Ruby shrugged, while Blake and Weiss looked skeptical. "I dunno. Seems a little risk-" she started, but was cut off by a growl from behind her. Before she could retaliate, Ruby had spun around, cutting the beowolf that had lunged at her in half. While they were all talking, grimm had surrounded them.

"My way it is!" Mark shouted, Pushing the four of them backwards with a gust of wind from the dust in his body. They fell backwards, into a strange vortex, letting them out in the village they had arrived at before all this had happened.

"What the- how did we? Blake started.

"Mark!" Weiss and Ruby shouted in unison, noticing that Mark had not gone through the portal as well. They dashed through the portal, only to find that he was hunched over, attempting to catch his breath from fatigue due to extreme aura use. They dragged Mark towards the portal as best they can, Weiss using her glyphs to help move Mark and keep the Grimm away. They were five feet from the portal, before a ursa major stood in their way. With a last ditch effort, Mark used the last reserves of his aura to summon a bolt of lightning, vaporizing the ursa major. He sent out another gust of wind, knocking Ruby and Weiss backwards once again into the portal. Before they could go through again, the portal closed, the image of a smiling Mark being the last thing they saw.

"Mark!" Ruby screamed, tears streaming down her face as she curled up into a ball. Weiss was at a loss for words. The man who had saved her life countless times, taught her how to fight, may be dead. She soon joined Ruby, cradling the younger girl in her arms as she cried along with her.

Just as Yang and Blake were about to comfort their team members, they heard gunfire come from the forest. All of them turned their heads to the sound. Chen walked over to the girls, with a radio in hand. "It seems that Gavin found Mark before the grimm could get to him. He picked him up and is on his way over here. He seems to be unconscious though." he said, relief flooding the Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

><p>Gavin arrived minutes later. He had Mark in a stretcher, wheeling him off the bullhead. "Send him to Khan's house, We have medics to help stabilize him." Chen commanded. Gavin nodded to him and the girls before wheeling him off. "Don't worry, our medics will be able to take care of him until he's ready to be sent back to Beacon." he said to comfort the girls. "You are all welcome to stay the night, Beacon's reinforcements will be here tonight, we'll be ready to inform them on what has happened, and you can leave tomorrow."<p>

They nodded, trudging off to their rooms they were given to rest for the night.

The next day, they awoke +and got breakfast. They met the huntsman and huntresses sent by Beacon to help with the village get back on its feet. They informed them of the situation, Afterwards, Yang and Blake left to go help people, while Ruby and Weiss went to go visit Mark. They found him in a tent they had pitcehd outside the house they slept in. he was laying in a bed, no signs of life but the steady breaths he was taking.

"Has he woken up yet?" Weiss asked a nurse as Ruby sat down beside Mark, holding his hand.

"No, I'm sorry, out of all the surgeries we had to do, he never woke up. I would say he looks like he's in a coma, but we don't know for sure until they get a professionals with better equipment to examine him." the nurse replied, causing Ruby to whimper. Thinking quickly, she said, "Although he is stable, a couple of weeks of rest, and he'll be right as day." she added in, hoping to make the younger girl feel better.

"Weiss nodded and thanked the nurse before sitting down beside Ruby and Mark. Ruby was holding his hand, not saying a word, something unusual for the girl in red. She spoke up after a while. It's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten in trouble, he wouldn't have had to save me, and he would be alright." she whispered to herself.

"That's not true." Weiss whispered back. "The way you described it, he was in trouble, and when he saw you were about to get hurt, he used those emotions to free himself to protect the both of you."

"Well he doesn't that well protected now does he?" Ruby retorted. She was right, Mark had a cast on his left arm, a bandage over his eye, wrappings around his chest, and multiple stitches covering his body. Still, Weiss didn't left that stop her from attempting to console Ruby.

"I've seen him get into worse trouble. Remember what we did to him when we first sparred?" Weiss asked, reflecting on the injury they gave Mark during their sparring match.

"Yeah..."

"This should be nothing for him then. He just needs some rest. Don't worry, I'm sure Mark wouldn't want you to worry about him like this."

"How do you know?"

"I've lived with him long enough to know, and he told me about how he would always get annoyed that a little girl would take care of him when you first met him." Weiss continued, earning a smile from Ruby. "So don't worry that he won't survive, because he will. He made you a promise, didn't he?"

Ruby felt a tear fall from her face. "Yeah, he did." She got up and placed a gentle kiss on Mark's forehead. "Get better soon, we still need our teacher."

"Weiss got up as well, repeating Ruby's actions. "Wake up soon Mark. I hate seeing Ruby like this. I don't want you to leave yet. Not before I tell you what I asked for from my father." she whispered as she gave him a gentle hug. "C'mon Ruby, let's go help out before going." Weiss called out to Ruby, as she walked out of the tent.

Before leaving, Ruby returned to Mark's side and gave him the best hug she could give, not wanting to let go, as if she did, he wouldn't be there anymore. "Get better soon Dad. " she whispered into his ear before jogging outside to return to Weiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone who reads this is happy. I know I am, finally got to have Mark get his ass handed to him a little.(Don't worry, there's more ass-kicking coming his way.) Anyway, I would like to thanks anyone who has read this story. Especially the people who favorite and follow it. It makes me happy to see that here are people reading my story. Please review, any critique is appreciated. Aside from that I would like to wish anyone who reads this when it comes out a Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it.<strong>


	18. Awakening

They arrived back at Beacon in the afternoon. Ozpin was waiting for them when they landed. Mark still hadn't awoken yet, so Ozpin stated that he would be treated at the Beacon infirmary.

"Shouldn't he go to a fully staffed and equipped hospital?" Weiss asked, seeing the concerned look on Ruby's face.

"Not to worry Miss Schnee. Our faculty is equipped and more than prepared to help him should anything happen. Plus," he started, glancing at Ruby. "I'm sure Miss Rose would like to be able to visit him as much as possible." he finished, giving her a pitying look as Ruby watched as Mark was rolled towards the infirmary.

"Onto another matter, I explicitly told you all that you cannot go visit Mark, but you ignored my advice and went anyway." Ozpin lectured with a stern look on his face. All of Team RWBY could feel the punishment they would be burdened with on their shoulders as he spoke. "But, I heard that If it wasn't for you, Ruby, Mark may have died and/or not been able to kill the Primordial. So for that, You get off, scot free."

Hearing that, all four girls breathed out a sigh of relief. Ruby looked up to Ozpin with a quizzical look on her face. "What about the Primordial? Last I remember, Grimm said he had kept it for safe keeping."

"Ah, well you all remember that Mark told you that he likes to take trophies from them, correct?" they nodded. "And you know that grimm bodies don't stay for a while, right?" once again, he was met with silent nods. "Well, Grimm kept it so they could figure out what they want to take as well as to allow us to research why the primordial are how they are."

"So what you mean to say,-" Blake started, "-is that if Mark doesn't wake up, you can't examine the body, correct?" she asked.

Ozpin nodded. "That is correct, now I am needed elsewhere. Rest up, you may go visit Mark once you have rested." Ozpin advised as he walked away.

"Well, best to rest up then. We can visit Mark later." Yang said as she started to walk away, with Blake in tow.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna go check up on Mark." Ruby said as she tried to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find her concerned girlfriend's eyes staring at her.

"Ruby, you've been watching over Mark ever since you got on the bullhead. At least take a rest for a little bit. If not for yourself, then for me, or Mark. He wouldn't want you to run yourself into the ground because of him." Weiss pleaded.

Ruby let out a huff of air, before turning her body to give the heiress a hug, who gladly returned. "Alright, come on. Let's get to our room. Maybe we could cuddle for a bit." she added in, causing her girlfriend's cheeks to change to the color of her cloak.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by, with Ruby and Weiss visiting Mark everyday, others visiting every now and then. Mark never awoke, causing Ruby and Weiss to worry. The doctors and nurses said that he had almost made a full recovery, his aura doing a lot of work. Though that meant that it was being used, so his aura was barely out of the red. No one could tell why he wasn't waking though. After almost two weeks, Ruby was losing hope, she would get worse with every visit, blaming herself for letting this happen. Weiss would always try to comfort her, but even her hope was starting to waver. After almost a month, Ruby was near her breaking point.<p>

They visited Mark a couple of days before their winter break. Ruby was near crying for the past few days now.

"Hey Mark..." Ruby whispered softly, as if not wanting to scare him. "How you feeling? I hear from everyone that your doing well, but you still haven't woken up yet. Weiss is here with me as always. She's being awesome as always. You should've seen her during Port's class today. She froze a Nevermore's feathers in mid-air, just before they hit Jaune. He nearly jumped out of his seat in fright. We all had a good laugh." she said, looking down. "Wish you could've seen it. Me and Weiss were thinking of visiting her family in Atlas over Thanksgiving for the week. After that, we're not sure. I really wish you could join us." Ruby said, as she leaned down to hug Mark. fully crying on his chest. "Wake up. Please..." she pleaded, but was met with nothing but the beep of the heart monitor that was making sure his heart rate was steady.

Weiss gently rubbed Ruby's back as she cried, hugging her as she turned to cry on her shoulder. They left the room, with both of them crying. As soon as they left the room and entered the elevator, they saw doctors and nurses rush passed them, into Mark's room. They rushed out, only to find their way blocked by a nurse.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there right now." she said.

"Why not?!" Ruby asked, concerned as she saw more people rush into the room.

"There's something happening. We need you to stay out of there while- Hey wait!" the nurse shouted as Ruby ran past her. She made it to the door, before a pair of arms grabbed her. A security guard grabbed hold of her and carried her away, but not before she heard the sound of the heart machine flatlining over the sounds of people shouting. Her heart sunk, realizing what was happening. She started to cry even more now as the security guard set her down besides Weiss.

"What's going on? What happened?" Weiss asked, concern lining her words.

"Mark, he...he-" Ruby got out before the door opened as a nurse rushed inside with a needle, the sound of the heart monitor flatlining. Ruby burst into tears again. Weiss, now understanding why Ruby was crying, joined her, tears falling from her eyes as she held onto Ruby, unable to imagine what it must've felt like losing someone close enough to you that you call them father.

As they continued crying, they noticed the doctors and nurses who had ran into the rom, rush out. Before either of them could ask what was going on, they heard a voice shout from inside the room. "WHERE ARE THEY!?"

Recognizing the voice immediately, Ruby and Weiss ran into the room, ignoring the shouts of the hospital staff to get away. They saw Mark, fully enwrapped in his aura, struggling to rise as he stumbled towards the door. Seeing Ruby and Weiss, he calmed down, letting his aura subside. He collapsed onto the floor, Ruby and Weiss running to help him.

"You're ok." they whispered as they helped him back onto the bed.

"Of course I am. I was worried for you two. After waking up, I asked about you, but the doctors ignored me, so I got worried. What happened after I sent you guys back to the village?" he questioned.

"I think the doctors should first look at you, then we'll talk." Weiss lectured.

"Hmpf, fine." Mark said as he crossed his arms in an act of defiance.

* * *

><p>After being cleared to leave and apologies for destroying his hospital room, Mark went back to his room at Beacon with Ruby and Weiss. All three of them were hungry, so mark fixed them dinner. They told him of what happened while eating. recalling how Gavin had saved him, him getting healed, but not waking up, and the time they spent worrying over him while he was unconscious. They talked about how they felt when they heard the heart monitor fllatline, both girls on the verge of tears. Mark pulled them close in a comforting embrace.<p>

"I'm sorry. I asked where you where, but when the doctors avoided the question, I got anxious. So, I ripped off the wires and tried to get out of there. I'm sorry for scaring you." he apologized, before leaning back into his chair. "So, almost a month, eh?"

"Yeah. We were getting scared." Ruby replied.

"Onto happier events, it's almost Thanksgiving. Do you guys know what you're going to do?"

"Weiss and me-" Ruby spoke.

"Weiss and _I_." Weiss corrected, earning a pout from Ruby.

"Anyway, we were thinking of visiting her family in Atlas for the week."

"I think that's a great idea. You should meet Winter. She's like a child version of Weiss, but hyper like you." Mark joked.

"What? You never told me you had a little sister!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Weiss to flinch.

"Yes, I have a little sister. So does that mean you're going with me?" Weiss asked hopefully. Ruby replied by placing a small kiss on Weiss' cheek, causing her to blush and Ruby to giggle. "Does that answer you r question?" Ruby giggled.

Mark cleared his throat, reminding them that he was still there. "Well if you guys are going, I'll accompany you. I want to see Winter as well."

"Of course." Weiss said happily. "I'm sure Winter will be ecstatic to see you as well."

"Well, I need to speak with Ozpin, He wants to see the Primordial."

"Ooh, can we go with you?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Sure, I guess." Mark said as he walked to the door, gesturing for the girls to follow.

* * *

><p>Mark sent a message to Ozpin to meet them in the Beacon courtyard, due to the size of the Primordial being too large to fit in his office. They arrived at the courtyard around nine o'clock. The moon was in a crescent shape, with the rest of it partilly shattered.<p>

"Beautiful night." Mark sighed, looking up at the moon.

"Indeed." Ozpin said behind them as he walked up to them. "So, may we see it?" he asked.

Mark responded by flaring his aura, holding his hand out, causing the Primordial King Taijitsu's corpse fall out. The last of the trunk and head of the body fell out of the portal, which vanished after Mark let his hand down. Mark walked up to it, making certain that it was dead before allowing anyone approach. After he motioned for them to approach, Ozpin walked around the body, examining every inch of it. Ruby and Weiss approached, but stayed a distance back from it.

"It's eerily beautiful." Mark stated.

"How?" Weiss asked, giving Mark a curious look.

"The way the moonlight shines off its scales make it look like it glows. As if it was actually made of silver." he replied.

"I can see it." Ruby said.

"Yeah, but it's still a monster." Weiss said.

"So am I." Mark said, not letting emotions cross his face.

"No you aren't." Weiss replied, shocked that Mark saw himself in such a way.

"Of course I am." he repeated.

"Yeah, he's an absolute monster." Ruby chimed in.

"Not helping, Ruby." Weiss hissed sharply.

"He's a monster, but we love him anyway." Ruby said as she gave Mark a hug.

"Thanks." he smiled.

Ozpin returned to stand beside them as he finished inspecting the corpse. "So, what do you intend to take?"

"Spine, maybe. Might make a whip from it." Mark replied.

"So you can really make weapons from the bones of grimm?" Ruby asked, amazed.

"Only Primordials, considering the regular grimm's bones are too small and frail to craft into a weapon." Mark answered.

"So how do you go about creating the weapons?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, I go back to a house I built in the past, outfitted with a armory where I can create the weapons from the bones." Mark answered. "I start off by-"

"Wait, you have a house?" Ruby and Weiss said in unison.

"Yes, I had to live somewhere."

"And you built it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Ruby continued.

Mark looked down, a sad look in his eyes. "I built it in hopes of one day having a family." he said softly.

Ruby walked up to Mark, hugging him once again. "Well now you do." she said with Weiss joining her. They started smiling when they saw Mark's expression lighten up.

"Anyway, I've seen all I need. Once you collect your trophy, please tell me so I can collect the body. Have a good night you three." Ozpin said as he waved goodbye.

"Well, it's about time to sleep. I'll let you guys rest. See you tomorrow." Mark said as he gave them one last embrace before bidding them farewell.

He returned to his room, walking straight into his bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed, not bothering changing into his sleepwear. _Can't remember the last tie I got to sleep in a bed this comfy. _He though before allowing himself to fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter 18. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I would like to say that the next couple of chapters will be filled with fluff. (Need to practice writing fluff anyway.) Now a quick question. Do you guys want me to write smut into this story. Keep in mind that it will probably be extremely shitty. You can leave a review or PM me. I would also like to welcome anyone new here. I seemed to have a couple of people follow my story over Thanksgiving Break. <strong>As always thank you for keeping up with this story.<strong>**


	19. A Lover's Return

**3000 views! Thank you guys so much for reading or checking out my story. Now, I would to address a review someone gave, asking about Mark getting a love interest. I do have one in mind for him, just someone else than who the guest suggested. Now then, to the story!**

* * *

><p>The week passed quickly, with Thanksgiving Break approaching quickly. Mark was slowly getting better. His chest pain was gone, only being sore after a while. The cuts and bruises disappeared after a while with the help of his aura. The only lasting injury was his eye. The cut healed over, leaving only a pale scar, but his eye stayed black with silverishwhite irises. Mark tried healing it by sending aura through it, but always coming to the same result. When his aura flowed through it, he started to see what Mark assumed to be the aura of people he was looking at manifest around and inside them. Some people's were larger and smaller than others, all were different colors, relating to the person it belonged to. While looking at his students during his class, Weiss noticed him staring at her, his pupil changing into a slit, like a predator. The heiress nearly jumped back in response of seeing it. They asked him about it. He replied saying what would happen when he sent aura through it. Ruby noticed this change, stating that when he stopped, the pupil would return back to normal. They asked if it hurt, but Mark stopped them, replying that it was only ever a small tingle whenever he would use it to see other's aura.

The break was fast approaching, and White Rose, the name Mark dubbed Ruby and Weiss, were starting to get excited. Mark had until the end of Thanksgiving Break to rest before he had to resume his job as a teacher at Beacon, so he decided to take a couple of days to visit his old home tomorrow, and return to Beacon before leaving, with Ruby and Weiss, for Atlas.

"Why're you leaving?" Ruby sniffled, wiping tears from her face as Mark, Weiss, and herself were standing at Beacon's dock, seeing Mark off.

"I already told you, I'm going to go visit my home to get started on working on my new weapon. I'll be back before you leave for break." Mark repeated.

"Can't we come with you?" Ruby mumbled softly.

_She always does everything with Weiss now. _Mark thought in his head. "No, you still have classes and I'm sure Weiss wants to stay on top of her class. Plus, if you leave, I'm sure Weiss will burn everything down looking for you." Mark replied with a smirk, causing both girls to blush.

"So you'll be back before we leave to go to Atlas?" Weiss asked.

"Once again, yes. I'll be back in time for you to tell me whatever it is you want to keep a secret."

Nodding her head, Weiss acquiesced. Ruby on the other hand, gave Mark a hug, before giving him a stern but soft look. "Promise."

"I promise I'll be back in time for your birthday." Mark dropped nonchalantly. Ruby's eyes widened as she felt her girlfriend's icy glare. See you guys later. Mark said as he climbed into the awaiting airship. "Be nice to each other, nothing dirty, you hear me?" Mark lectured sternly, before breaking into a grin seeing Ruby's confused face and Weiss' flustered cheeks. He saw Weiss shift her attention to Ruby, an evil smirk crossing her face. He wasn't sure if the smirk was for learning of Ruby's birthday, or any lewd thoughts passing through her mind at the moment, either way, Mark didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss watched Mark board the airship, waving goodbye, before turning to leave. Ruby would've happily stayed in the room, cuddling with Weiss, but Weiss had other plans.<p>

"So, your birthday is coming up?" Weiss asked sternly.

"Eh-heh... umm yeaahh..." Ruby said nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Weiss asked angrily.

"Well, I never liked to celebrate my birthday. I would only celebrate it with Mark and Mom, and after they were gone, I just never felt like celebrating it." Ruby replied sadly.

"That doesn't mean its alright for you to keep it from me Ruby." Weiss answered.

'"I also didn't want you to spoil me, being a heiress and everything." Ruby said with a blush.

"Just for that, I am going to make sure your spoiled as hell for trying to keep your birthday from me." Weiss announced with a smirk.

"What, no. Weiss please." Ruby begged.

"Nope, nothing will change my mind." Weiss stated, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips to shut her up. "Now let's go. We still need to finish our work and go on our date."

Ruby, knowing that Weiss would never back down, agreed, jogging to catch up to her. _I should at least get her back for being so stubborn._ Ruby thought to herself. She walked in front of Weiss, making Weiss walk into her. She turned her body around just as Weiss was about to collide with her, and grabbed her head to pull her into a passionate kiss. Weiss, surprised at Ruby's initiative, started to deepen the kiss, grabbing Ruby's body and pushing it against hers. Ruby, quickly realizing what they were doing, pulled away, much to the dismay of one hungry heiress. Ruby looked at Weiss, seeing a look she thought she would never see on her face, hunger and lust. The heiress eyes were glazed over, as if they were still lost in a lewd fantasy.

Ruby snapped at Weiss a couple of times to get her attention. "Weiss, hey Weiss." Ruby called out.

Weiss snapped back into reality, remembering what she was doing, quickly blushing at the memory ignoring the heat rushing to her face, and between her legs. "S-Sorry, may have lost myself for a sec. Come on, let's go." Weiss said quickly, pulling, in her eyes, alluring girlfriend behind her. Neither of them said a word for the rest of the way, but there was an unspoken understanding between them. Weiss was beginning to desire her red-headed partner, in a less-than innocent way.

* * *

><p>They were passing over Atlas. Since Mark's home was out of the way, the pilot couldn't land. Mark told him it was okay, telling him to hover near the tree-line along a cliff, overlooking Atlas. Mark jumped out, bidding the airship farewell. He started to walk along the cliffs, already knowing his destination. He had walked these cliffs hundreds of times, always thinking about the same thing. That was, until he met a woman clad in white. Mark had thought about her afterwards. She could never stay, always saying she had to return back to Beacon after a while, but Mark hadn't minded. He was happy that he finally found someone to talk to, someone who cared for him, someone he loved.<p>

He arrived at his destination, a slab of stone in the ground, chiseled with the words, _Thus Kindly I Scatter._ Mark looked upon the gravestone, knowing the truth. No body lay underneath the ground at his feet. As he stood there, it seemed as if he aged, all his lies weighing down on him. The lies about his age, Summer, to Ruby, to everyone, his life. He didn't want to admit it, but it hurt whenever he looked upon Ruby. He knew he should not say anything, but that didn't stop him from feeling. He started to cry, his tears freezing along his cheek while the blood fell to the snow-covered ground. He missed being there for her. He had missed so much of her life, and was dreading what would happen in the future. He knew what would most likely happen to her and Weiss, but wasn't sure how she would take the news. He almost didn't want to tell her, but once the time comes, it could not be avoided.

He ignored the sounds of someone walking up behind him, already knowing there were few people who ever went this far into the forest. He felt a warm body press against him, holding him in a tight embrace. He could sense whose aura it belonged to, not needing to turn to find out who.

"Summer..." Mark whispered as his tears came to a stop. She brought him to his feet, dragging him along, towards his house. "Come on, you need to get out of the cold." she advised. Too tired to resist, Mark nodded and followed.

Soon they arrived at his home, a two-story house made out of the trees surrounding the property. It hadn't seen much use in the years, too many saddening memories to return to. He remembered that he had made the house and furbished it to make living here as comforting as possible. Since it was approaching winter, the snow was falling more rapidly, covering the house in a thick layer of snow. Summer opened the door, ushering Mark into the warm house. Mark looked around the room, the living room to his right, with a fireplace burning brightly, with a couch and recliner facing the fireplace. To his right, a kitchen, with what appeared to be soup on the stove. Summer pushed Mark onto the couch, telling him to rest while she got food for them both. Mark had a chance to look at Summer, no longer blinded by the brewing snowstorm outside. She had grown her hair out once again, the tips turning red. Mark never understood why it was that Summer or Ruby's hair changed reddish at a certain length, Ruby's at shoulder length, Summer's at her upper back. She arrived back with a bowl of tomato soup of Mark and herself.

After eating, the sat on the couch in silence. Slowly, Mark relaxed into his seat, enjoying the warmth the fire place exuded. Summer, crawled closer to him, laying on his chest. "How you holding up?" she asked, sighing in content as she felt the warmth from Mark warm her body.

"Been better." Mark chuckled, Summer giggling with him. "That's a very childish sound I never thought you'd make."

"Well it was a decent attempt at a joke." Summer said as she looked up at him, moving her hand over his right eye. "You know what I meant."

Mark looked away from Summer's gaze. "It hurts to see her. I want to tell her, but I can't. It wouldn't be right." Mark said solemnly.

"Why can't you? If anything, you would be obliged to tell her." she replied.

"It's not that easy, I can't just tell her and make it seem like nothing. I left her. I've lied to her about my age, how would she trust me after I tell her the truth?" Mark said, torn between what to do.

Summer, sensing Mark's frustration and conflict within, turned his head and kissed him. It was a small peck, but it seemed to help him relax. "It'll be fine. She deserves to know."

Mark thought for a moment, deciding on what to do. "It's a big secret, and there's only one way I'd be willing to tell her."

"Oh, and what's that?" Summer asked as she straddled Mark looking into his eyes.

"You have to come out of hiding." Mark answered, awaiting for a reply.

Summer smirked, placing a passionate kiss on Mark's lips. It had been years since they were together, and she didn't want to wait any longer. "Fine, I promise. Now, lay with me. We've been apart for too long." Summer whispered as she placed another kiss on Mark, pulling him down on top of her, letting her body take over, giving into her desires.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand no smut. Hello, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's a little but, I had to do life things. I told you Mark was going to have a love interest. I bet no one guessed it. (s) Anyway, I bet you can guess what the secret/lie Mark was talking about is. Also, I decided that I will write smut into this story, but I don't think it will be a major thing in it. Also, I will probably not write smut on Summer and Mark's relationship, but that is subject to change. The smut will mostly be on Ruby and Weiss. (probably poorly done as well) See you guys in the next chapter.**


	20. History

Mark awoke in a bedroom. The first thing he noticed, was that all he had was his underwear keeping him decent. Second thing was the body he felt pressed against him in their bed. He opened his eyes, seeing Summer laying next to him, naked under the sheets. He remembered what had occurred the previous night. He started to get out of the bed, to get started today, but felt arms wrap around his neck, dragging him back down.

"Don't go..." Summer mumbled as she pressed her lips against Mark's neck.

"I'm just going to make some food." Mark answered.

"Noooo..." Summer whined.

Mark placed a kiss onto a sleepy Summer, causing her to sigh in content as she sat up. "Happy now?"

"You need to wake me up like that more often." she sighed in happiness.

Mark chuckled at Summer's response, before getting up. He stretched out his limbs, enjoying the feeling of pops coming from his joints. "What do you want to eat?" Mark asked as he searched for a pair of pants to cover his lower half.

"Some eggs?" Summer asked.

"How do you want them?" Mark asked as he pulled on his pants. He turned to find Summer bent over, pulling on a pair of black panties.

"Fertilized." she said with a smirk and a wink.

Mark sighed. "First: That was a shitty pick-up line. Second: I already did that once, I have enough trouble keeping her out of danger." Mark replied with a chuckle.

Summer shrugged. She walked towards Mark placing a kiss on Mark, leaning against him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." she whispered as she reached behind Mark, grabbing his shirt. She pranced away , pulling the shirt over her topless form. "Come on, I'm hungry." she said playfully as she walked out of the room.

Mark, too tired to ask for his shirt back, followed after Summer, to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>They ate quickly, Summer sitting back onto the couch to rest. "What're you going to do?"<p>

"I was thinking you..." Mark smiled playfully.

"W-What?" Summer stuttered, embarrassed by Mark's answer.

Mark laughed at Summer's expense "You're so easy to make fun of." Mark gasped out in between breaths.

"Asshole..." Summer retorted, throwing a pillow at Mark, who caught it.

He walked towards the couch, placing the pillow onto the couch, before leaning down to Summer, placing a gentle kiss on her. "I'm going to strip a trophy from a Primordial."

"Which one?" Summer asked.

"King Tajitsu. Thinking of taking the spine and maybe the fangs." Mark answered.

"You're not going to grab a shirt?" Summer questioned.

"Well if you want me to strip you again?" Mark stated casually, ignoring Summer's embarrassed expression. "Listen, I understand you're lonely, but I have other things to do." Mark called out to Summer as he closed the door, blocking the pillow thrown at him. "I'll be fine. I'll just use my aura to keep me warm. Would rather not have to wash blood out of my clothes anyway." he yelled out to Summer from outside.

Mark walked out back to the side of his house, finding the workshop he created for making weapons. He opened the portal, holding the Primordial. The corpse fell out of it, taking up most of the front of the house. He went to work, grabbing his katana to cut the Primordial open. He cut along the top of the corpse, ripping the flesh apart, exposing the spine. It was different than most snakes. Each piece of the spine was as big as his fist, with the bone jutting out at three different angles, making it look like a three-pronged shuriken for each piece. As he cut open the body, he used his aura to bind the pieces to Mark's aura, making it so it would not deteriorate into nothing. As he worked, the flesh of the body started to disappear. Strangely enough, the body evaporated in black rose petals, which would've been strange, but after doing this to two others, Mark thought nothing of it, believing it had to do with his aura holding it for an extended period of time. Once he was finished cutting out the spine and ripping out the fangs from both heads, he used his aura and semblance to manipulate the dust infused inside of him, creating a dust that had the properties of gravity. He used his aura to create a sphere of dust around the spine, pushing himself to manipulate the ball of aura, compacting the spine into a smaller more manageable form, while making it strong enough that it would not shatter under any circumstances. He repeated the process with the fangs. After he was done, the spine was small enough that it could be wrapped around his arm, and the fangs could be put to the end of it, creating an almost spear/whip weapon. Happy with what he had done for the day, he decided to rest. He put the pieces of the Primordial into a portal for safe-keeping, and turned to head back inside.

He was surprised to see Summer there, sitting on a stump with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She was, thankfully, dressed this time in warmer clothes, with Mark's cloak wrapped around her to keep out the elements. "Finished for the day?"

"Yeah, I'm going to finish up sharpening the bones and put them together to create the whip tomorrow. Day after, I'll leave around mid-day, just so I can get back to Beacon in time to spend the break With Ruby and Weiss." Mark answered.

"Why can't you spend the break with me?" Summer pouted.

"Because I promised them I would spend the break with Weiss' family." Mark answered.

Summer crossed her arms in annoyance. "Promise me you'll bring them here on Christmas Break then." Summer commanded.

Mark shrugged at Summer's proposal. "It's their choice if they want to come with me." Mark replied.

"Well," Summer started. "Tell Ruby that she can come with you to visit my grave, and when she does, I'll be waiting there."

Mark thought for a second, thinking of what could go wrong as he washed off the blood from his body. "She'll not take it lightly. You know that right?"

Summer looked away, saddened, knowing what Mark meant. "I know that." she mumbled. "You and I both know why we do what we do. And what we will do in the future." she said sadly. "But that doesn't mean that I don't miss her, OUR daughter." Summer finished, putting emphasis on "our".

"I have no right to call her that." Mark retorted.

"Of course you do." Summer comforted. "She would be ecstatic to know that you're her father."

"Would she? A monster as her father? She already knows what I'm capable of, if she finds out what I've done in the past, she may as well take my head now. It'll save everyone a lot of pain, grief, and suffering in the future."

Summer remained silent, letting Mark's words sink in. She knew he was hard on himself, but he could never do something, because if he left, there would be no one for either of them to lean back on if something were to ever happen. Instead she brought him inside, out of the elements. Once inside, she pulled him onto the couch, settling him down, before climbing on top of him, using his cloak as a blanket. She kissed Mark, pouring all her emotions into the kiss.

"Summer, I'm not in the mood for-" Mark started.

"I don't think your a monster." Summer interrupted as she placed her head down on his chest. "I know you did what you had to do to survive. If the truth ever comes out about your past, I'm sure Ruby will still accept you as her father, just like I accepted you when we first met." Summer whispered softly to Mark, bringing him into a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>She recalled the first time they ever met, She was still a huntress-in-training at Beacon, well into her third year. She was a prodigy. She was allowed to move two years up, seventeen years old, and already top of her class in her third year. There were never teams when she went, so she was always the odd one out of everyone. Guys and girls would always try to flirt with her, mostly so they could say that they were the one who took the prodigy's virginity. They saw her as a title they can collect, so she always kept away from most people. She took job offers to get away from all the people who never cared for her. One day, she took a contract to hunt down an unknown grimm resembling a human in Northern Atlas. Since it was an unknown grimm, it was labeled as extremely dangerous. She accepted the job offer, happy to get away from her life at Beacon, and excited because she never fought against a grimm that has never been sighted before.<p>

She left for Atlas' capital, where she met her employer. He told her where it was sighted before, a cabin deep in the woods. So, she left to find the grimm. When she arrived at the cabin, she found it empty and partially finished. She searched around the cabin for an hour or two,but came up with nothing. There was signs of someone living here, but she found no one, deciding that the grimm probably got them. but decided to call it quits and resume her search the next day. On her way home from the forest, the man who had employed her, ambushed her with a group of thugs. He told her about how he heard she was making headlines in Vale, and wanted to see what all the fuss was about. She fought valiantly, but was overpowered soon enough. He told her all of the horrible things he was going to do to her. She struggled, but she couldn't free herself.

Before he could try anything, a splash of blood splattered across her face. She looked at the man who was about to rape her, with a claw pierced through his chest. The claw quickly retracted, before raking across the throat of the man who was holding her on her right. The man on her left dropped Summer, readying his weapon to fight the grimm. Summer took this opportunity to grab her weapons, twin scythes, to impale the man from behind. Once he dropped dead, she turned to face the grimm that had attacked the men. It had a humanoid figure, but had something covering it, black flames surrounded its body, acting as its fur, while ice white plates covered parts of its body. She could see its eyes, blood red, as usual. Summer attacked it, but was too exhausted from her previous fight to do anything as it sidestepped her attack. She stumbled to the ground, too worn out to continue. She could feel her aura wavering. She thought her life would be over soon. She didn't want to go down without a fight though, so when the grimm approached her, she twisted her body, impaling the grimm with one of her scythes. The grimm looked down at her scythe, before removing it to toss it aside. She lost all hope when she saw the deep wound she had inflicted upon the grimm heal almost instantaneously. She tried crawling away, but the grimm kept walking towards her. Her injuries from fighting the men before hindered her ability to move, and soon the grimm was once again upon her. She never turned around, only wanting to escape her fate. When she heard footsteps behind her, she made her last ditch attempt to stop the monster behind her. The blade pierced where the monster's heart would've been if it was a normal human. She stumbled back in relief as she saw it stop in its track. She stared at the grimm, wondering why it hadn't tried killing her as soon as it was able to like most grimm. She watched as the grimm grabbed her scythe, yanking it out, making a small yelp as it exited. Both her blades had pierced the grimm, yet it did not die. She watched as the wound the inflicted upon the grimm did not heal, instead, letting blood fall from it. _Wait, grimm don't shed blood. As soon as they are killed, they just start to evaporate. _Summer thought confused, before seeing the flames die down and the bones fall off, revealing a man with only pants keeping him decent. She immediately felt confused, but enchanted. _How is this possible?_ she thought to herself as she watched the man approach her, not bothering tending to his wound.

"Are you okay?" he asked comfortingly in a soothing voice, looking over her body, taking into account every injury on her body.

Summer said nothing, only watching the man with an enchanted expression. She saw him slowly lift his hand to a cut on her temple, one of her more serious wound. She felt a small trickle of the man's aura seep into her body, slowly flowing throughout her body, to each wound. in a matter of minutes, all the injuries she had accumulated over the course of the fight disappear. She didn't flinch away at his touch, he feeling she had from his aura seemed familiar. Once he was finished, he stood up, healed his wound and started to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Summer cried out, attempting to follow the man, but falling, unable to keep herself upright.

The man turned around, giving her a small smile. She had never been flustered by any person, but this man's expression made her hear flutter. He picked up her weapons and a cloak he had with stashed under the snow., before returning to her. He gave her weapons back to her, eyeing her carefully as she sheathed her weapons. He then wrapped his cloak around her, picking her up bridal style. She was about to say something, but felt the warmth of the man's chest warm her, her aura unable to do so after being depleted. She started to blush, hiding her face in the cloak as she tried to snuggle closer to the man for warmth.

"T-Thank you. I'm Summer." she said sheepishly.

"Mark." the man replied. Summer felt a tingling in the back of her mind, as if something was trying to get her to remember, but she dismissed it.

Since she didn't know where they were going, she kept quiet for most of the trip. They arrived back at the house she investigated before. Mark opened the door, revealing a bare, but sheltered house. Mark placed her down on a mattress, before moving to start a fire. She looked around, seeing nothing of importance or personality in the room. It was completely bare of anything that made a home feel happy. It only had the bare necessities to survive. She watched as Mark stood back up, the fire burning brightly and warmly. She watched him approach the door, as if to leave.

"Wait, you'll come back right?" she asked, scared of the answer.

Mark looked at her, giving her a small smile. "Of course, I'm just going out to get some food for you." Mark answered.

Summer, content with his answer, watched him leave through the door. An hour later, he returned with a small bag, filled with meat, vegetables, and fruit. He walked towards an empty space Summer assumed to be the kitchen and started to throw the ingredients into a pot. Soon enough, the smell of stew wafted through the house, enticing her. She didn't have to wait long, Mark walked back, with two bowls of stew in hand. She quickly finished her's asking for more. He gave her his, telling her that he wasn't that hungry. Mark ate an apple, while she finished his bowl. Once satisfied, she yawned, feeling sleepy. She looked around, searching for a place to sleep.

"You can sleep there. Sorry, but there's no other comfier place to sleep in the house." Mark apologized.

_I wouldn't say that..._ she thought looking at his chest, a blush creeping up her face. "So... do you live here alone?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, does anyone ever visit?"

"No, no one really visits..." Mark said sadly, looking down.

"When was the last time you had someone to talk to?" Summer asked, surprised that anyone could live here for so long alone.

"How old are you?" Mark asked.

"Umm..." Summer said, confused as to why he was asking. "Seventeen."

"Well, then it's been about..." Mark thought for a second. "I think four years then." Mark answered.

"What four years?!" Summer coughed while taking a drink of water from a cup. "How old are you?"

Once again, Mark thought, as if he had been out of touch with civilization. "I believe I would be around nineteen." he said.

Summer stared at Mark, with eyes of complete shock. "You mean you haven't been in contact with humans ever since you were fifteen?" she questioned.

"I never said that, I've encountered other people..." Mark replied, looking away.

"Well, why didn't you go with them?" Summer pressed.

'Because I didn't want to go with them. People always hated me ever since I was expunged from Vale." Mark replied harshly, causing Summer to flinch. He calmed down, settling back into a calmer state of mind. "I'm sorry. It's just I've had a rough life." Mark said softly.

Summer, feeling bad about pushing him to answer her questions, moved closer to him, wrapping him in a hug. At first, he flinched, expecting a hit or something because that's what people he met always did to him when they met him. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get to know you better." she whispered.

Mark having calmed down, returned the embrace. Soon, both feeling tired from today's events, lied down, with Mark embracing Summer, as she snuggled closer to his chest for warmth.

"Will you tell me what happened during your life?" Summer asked softly, not wanting to incur his wrath once again.

"Only if you tell me about your life." he replied.

Accepting his terms, she fell asleep in Mark's arms, not noticing the tears falling from Mark's eyes.

* * *

><p>They awoke the next day, with the fire dying out, but both warm. Mark said that he would return once he got them enough food for the day. He came back and after making breakfast, asked Summer to stand, seeing if her body could support herself yet. She was able to stand, but was unable to move very far without feeling dizzy. Mark estimated another two days before she's better. So with nothing better to do, Mark asked her to tell him her story.<p>

"Well, my name is Summer Rose, and I am seventeen years old. I go to Beacon Academy, and am currently a huntress-in-training." she started, noticing Mark's smile at the mention of huntresses. "My childhood was a bittersweet one. I was never good with people, so I never had friends when I was younger. I only had one friend, and he would always take care of me, even though he struggled through with his life. I came from a less-than decent family, but he grew up as an orphan. He told me he was thrown out of his orphanage when he was younger, and he'd been living off of scraps ever since. I was seven, he was nine. He always cared for me, making sure I would be taken care of, standing up to anyone who tried bullying me." she continued, noticing Mark's expression change to one of curiosity. "My parent were always too busy, so I never had anyone close to, except for him. He would always tell me stories about huntsman and huntresses, and how they protected people who couldn't protect themselves. I always wanted to become like them, so I started training with him, in secret of course. We kept in touch over the years, he was eleven and I was nine when it fell apart. We were practicing again one day, when my father saw me hanging around with him. He accused him of trying to take advantage of me to live off me and my family. My father started to beat him up, and when I told him to stop, he tried hitting me. My friend, jumped in the way," Summer was starting to cry now. "He always tried to protect me. After my father had calmed down, my only friend was bleeding on the ground. My father dragged me away. I only heard from him one time after that. He snuck to my window, and told me that everything would be fine. He made sure that my father would never hurt me again. The next day, I never heard from him, or the day after, or ever. he disappeared. My father was imprisoned due to charges about him going on a violent outbreak on someone. He died in prison, but I didn't care, I hated him for sending my best friend away." she continued on, through sobs. She noticed that Mark was also crying now as well. "I only had my mother now, but she soon succumbed to a disease. I was taken in by close friends of the family, the Branwens. I grew up with them, and became close with their children, Qrow and Raven, but never as close to them as I was with my friend. I didn't want to be hurt like that again. The years went on, and I forgot my childhood friend's name. Qrow, Raven, And I attended Signal Academy, before being moved to Beacon. I was distraught over not being able to see them for another two years, but by some miracle, I was allowed to skip two grades to join them. I kept close with them, and made some friends, people like Siegfried Schnee, his girlfriend/fiance at the time Sieglinde, and a boisterous man named Taiyang Xiao Long. I still always kept my distance though. And here I am now, I took a job, and shit happened, and now I'm here with you. Someone I've never told this to before." she finished, crying into Mark's chest.

After a while, she stopped crying and saw Mark looking at her with proud eyes. "What?" she asked.

"You've grown into a beautiful young lady." Mark smiled as he embraced her.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked confused, but flustered that she received such a compliment from Mark.

"I remember when you tripped on the curb and I started to laugh and you called me a "marker" was it?" Mark chuckled.

"How do you know?" Summer asked, embarrassed at the memory.

"I was your friend." he said in the gentlest voice possible.

Summer took a minute to process the info, before the name of her long lost friend came back to her. _Mark. _she remembered. Summer immediately slapped Mark across the face with as much force she could muster. "Why did you leave me?" she screamed, tears flowing once again.

Mark did nothing as Summer screamed at him, beating and clawing at his chest, causing blood to flow. After she calmed down, she saw her handiwork. Mark had been bruised by many a blow to the face, with jagged cuts going across his chest and back, entire pieces of muscle exposed due to her outbreak. She immediately felt guilty about what she had done. He let her go so she could clean herself, before returning. She looked at him expectantly.

Mark said nothing, allowing the wounds to heal, before speaking. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I didn't want to hurt you, but I wasn't able to see you again." Mark comforted.

Summer, scared of Mark disappearing as if he never existed, held Mark, never wanting him to leave again. "I'm sorry as well, I never thought what may have happened to you. Why were you never able to come back?"

Mark let go of Summer, much to her sadness. "You already know what happened after I told you everything would be fine. I rested for the day, before confronting him the next day. I met him in a crowded place, and started to tell about how he was a horrible person. I tried to make him angry, and that I did. He was taken away to await trial for violence and being a threat to society. I told some of the inmates he would be joining about how he tried to beat up his daughter, and they didn't take kindly to that. I knew he wouldn't last very long. What I didn't account for, was your father talking to one of the people in charge of the gov't. They needed people to test the effects of infusing dust. I was kidnapped the next day, before I could see you again. They took me to a far away place. They spent a year, seeing what my body could take. from that, they made me a killer. The sent people to fight me almost everyday. People who only wanted freedom, just like me." Mark was starting to cry. "I had to kill to survive, and it was all for their FUCKING experiments. We were nothing more than data to them. Pretty soon, I heard talk about having another group of people be kidnapped for more experiments, and I didn't want this to happen to anyone. So one day, I revolted. I would've been dead if my semblance hadn't awoken then and there. I named it "Grimm" because it made me look like a monster. It had a conscious of its own, but it always worked with me to try and to survive. I broke out of the facility, only to find myself surrounded by the scorching hot deserts of Vacuo. I searched for civilization, but when I found it, they shunned me. It took me another year to finally make enough money to return to Vale, so I did." Mark stopped to recompose himself before beginning again. "I searched for you, but I found out that your mother had passed away as well, and that you had left to be with your family's friends. I felt so lost. I wanted to find you, but I knew that if you saw me again, that it would only bring back bad memories for the both of us. So, I left Vale, with nothing to my name, to which I had no last name. I met a man in the deserts of Vacuo who talked about how he had gave up on his life. Everyone he loved for had passed away, and he was dying of a painful disease, only wanting it to end. He asked me to set him free." Mark chuckled. "Which was ironic, because his name in his tongue, Xur, meant free. I helped him pass, and buried him with his family. I took that man's name, because I wanted to live free, not wanting to burden anyone who came into contact with me. It took me another year to get money to travel away. I was twelve then. I left to get as far away from all the hurtful memories. I soon found myself wandering the tundra on Atlas. I never forgot about you though. I built this home when I was fourteen. It was my way of feeling that one day, I may have home and a family to return to. I returned once to see how you were doing, I found out you had started going to Signal. I saw you once, at the graduation of your friends. You looked happy. I didn't want to shatter your happiness by returning, so once again I left. I came back here to live alone, happy that I could cause no one else harm. But people still stumbled through the forest. I led those people nice enough back to civilization, but the horrible ones, the scum of Remnant, I made sure they were found by the grimm. My only companion was the consciousness of my Semblance. He told me how he felt sadness radiating from me, and was drawn towards me. I soon found him to be one of the only friends I had ever made. The years passed, and now we're here. The first time meeting me since I disappeared all those years again, and I still manage to cause you pain." Mark ended. "I'm sorry." he repeated.

Summer was at a crossroad. Her best friend was here, someone she loved since childhood, changed over the years. Then there was Mark's other life, the side where he had killed many people. She didn't want to believe he had done those things, but she could feel deep down that he was telling the truth, and it hurt to accept the fact. She had never ended someone's life, but for half of his life, he killed people to survive. She didn't care though, here was her best friend from all those years long gone. The boy she had a crush on, developed into a handsome man. She could tell her feelings for Mark had not once wavered upon seeing him again.

Mark looked down, awaiting judgement from the one person on Remnant who he knew could hurt him, with no way for the wound to heal. Mark looked up as he felt Summer raise his face. He was expecting a look of disgust, or a verbal assault. maybe even a physical one, but not what she did. He felt her soft lips press against his. His eyes went wide as he felt her embrace him, holding him closer as she continued their kiss. Mark was at a loss for words.

Only after they broke apart, did she speak. "I missed you." was all she said as she kissed him once more, throwing caution to the wind. All she wanted was for Mark to be with her. She wanted to be with him, and by the way Mark had returned their second kiss, she could tell Mark felt the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon warning!<strong>

Their kiss quickly became deeper, more passionate. Summer had never done anything like this before. She had heard about girls losing their virginity, each describing it differently. All depending on whether or not their lover is good. She had no idea what to expect with Mark, but she knew that she wanted him to be her first. She never felt attracted to anyone else, neither boy nor girl. But Mark was different. She never got along well with anyone else as much as she did with Mark. Maybe this was why. She was in love with Mark.

Mark quickly pulled her body against his, so she was straddling him, his hands moving around her body, sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body. She didn't know what to expect, she knew what they were doing, and what would happen, but knowing and experiencing are two different things. Mark's hands roamed across her skin, his rough calloused hands making her body heat up in response. She felt herself become aroused, her wetness seeping out through her clothing.

Noticing this, Mark broke away from their kiss, giving Summer a comforting smile. "Are you sure?" he asked, knowing that she might just have acted out in the moment, but deep down, he knew that he wanted her. A small nod was all he needed to continue. He slowly undressed her, his hands on her waist, pulling her shirt up and off of her body. She had grown into a woman, with a decently sized bust. He unclipped her bra from behind, causing her to gasp as the air collided with her breasts. Mark moved his hands down, massaging Summer's breasts. She started to moan from Mark's actions. He silenced her sounds by kissing her. She started to feel her body start to move involuntarily. Mark moved down, placing kisses downwards to her breasts. He started to tease her nipple with his mouth, causing her to moan even more, while he used his left hand to knead her right breast. He switched breasts, not wanting her other breast to feel left out. He could feel Summer's arousal soak his pants, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to please her. At first, he thought he didn't need to be around people, but after meeting Summer again, he soon found out that he missed the intimacy of human companionship. Summer was now moaning louder than ever as Mark pleasured her. She was grinding her hips against Mark's lap. He felt his manhood rise. Summer felt it too, grinding against it even more, in an attempt to gain more pleasure. Mark turned her around making her lie back onto the mattress. He moved away from her breasts, trailing down to her waist. He looked up, hunger scrawled across his face. She responded with a shaky yes. She felt as Mark stripped her of her pants, revealing her black panties. He slowly removed them with his mouth, savoring the taste of her juices. She struggled to remain still as much as she could, trying to wait for Mark to make the first move. He slowly trailed his tongue along the insides of her thighs. She was shaking with anticipation awaiting for what would happen next. He slowly made his way upwards, to her core. Slowly moved his tongue along her clit, causing her to moan and shake. He entered her with his tongue. He moved his tongue inside her in an up and down motion, before craning his head towards her, pushing his tongue deeper into her. He slid his fingers inside her, causing her to gasp at the new feeling. He pumped his hand into her, causing her to moan even louder. The sounds she made was something he would never forget for his whole life.

Summer, feeling Mark enter her, began to grab him by his black shaggy hair, forcing him down into her. She couldn't help but moan as loud as she could. She could feel a tightening in her core, her legs wrapping themselves around Mark's head, making it so he could not move. She feeling something she had never felt before. She reached her climax, screaming Mark's name as it coursed throughout her body, and into Mark's mouth. She felt as Mark lapped up all of her juices. trailing kisses back up to her. He met her face, her eyes still glazed over from riding the aftershock of her climax. Smirking, he placed a gentle kiss on her. She responded by deepening the kiss, still able to taste her arousal in Mark's mouth. She flipped him onto his back, straddling him.

"My turn..." Summer whispered as she moved down to Mark's manhood. She took note that it seemed to be slowly rising. She had never done it before, but she knew the gist of how to pleasure him with her mouth. She wrapped her mouth around his penis. Slowly moving her head up and down, stroking his penis with her tongue. She felt it hit along the back of her throat, causing her to gag, but the sounds of Mark's ragged breaths sounding her name, only encouraged her to continue. She soon found Mark's hands on the back of her head, grabbing fistfuls of her hair, shoving his dick deeper and deeper. She started feel the need to breathe. Luckily, Mark released her, she pulled away, gasping for breath. Mark pulled her up towards him. She could feel a string of saliva separate from her mouth as he drew her closer to him. He kissed her, lovingly pulling her closer to him. Mark looked her in the eyes, searching for acceptance.

She answered his silent pleas by straddling him. She knew that she was about to give up her innocence to Mark, and was happy. She lowered herself down, gently sliding Mark's still wet cock into her awaiting core. As soon as she felt it hit her entrance, she gasped in anticipation. She felt his cock slide into herself. She felt her walls tighten around it, slowly causing Mark to rub her back, causing her to relax. As she felt his cock become fully enveloped inside her, she felt an euphoria of pleasure wrack her body. Mark felt her shivers of pleasure, his name slip through her lips through moans. He became increasingly lustful. He felt as she started to move her hips up and down, causing him to moan in pleasure. Whenever she felt him thrust his cock into her, she felt a small part of her body shake in unquenchable pleasure. She recalled that every woman had a certain spot inside of them that causes them unimaginable pleasure.

"R-Right there." she moaned out.

Mark, hearing that he had found her G-spot, flipped her over onto the bed. Now on top, he had more control in their embrace. He started to thrust his cock into her as fast as he could, shoving his cock deeper and deeper into her. She was screaming his name now.

"OH MY GOD!" Summer screamed out, the tenacity and ferocity of Mark's actions surprised her, but her surprise soon turned to bliss. Mark felt her walls tighten around him, her second climax coating his cock in her juices. He kept pleasuring her. He could feel her writhe in pleasure as she started to approach her third climax. He felt that he was beginning to reach his limit as well.

"I-I'm cumming!" Summer shouted as she finished once again.

"M-Me too." Mark stuttered out as he released his seed into her.

They both fell to each other's sides, gasping for breath. Summer felt Mark's seed warm her core. She sighed in happiness, knowing that Mark was here, sharing her bed, and that he wouldn't be leaving any time soon. She wondered if it was his first time as well.

"Was it fun?" she asked, unsure of how to proceed.

Mark brought her up to his chest, placing a gentle kiss onto her lips. "Yes it was. For my first time." he added, seeing Summer relax, happiness lining her face. "You're mine." Mark said as he pulled her closer to him, bringing his cloak over them for warmth.

Summer giggled, a sound of innocence escaping her lips, making him smile. "I am yours. And you are mine." she replied as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember now?" Summer asked, still lying on Mark's chest. "I accepted you for you. I'm sure our daughter will love you even more, learning that you're her father." Summer comforted.<p>

Mark, still remembering their first night together, the night they gave away the most important thing they could to each other, their first love. "Yes, I remember, and I don't regret any of it. I'm happy I met you." Mark replied.

Summer giggled once again, causing Mark to hold her closer. "You know you're cute when you do that." Mark whispered.

Summer kept giggling until she was out of breath, breathing a sigh of content. She leaned up once again, kissing Mark with as much emotion as she had when they were once again reunited. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." Mark cooed back as he felt her relax in his arms. He soon followed, joining her in a restful sleep. _I can't wait to see her again, our daughter._ was Mark's last thought, before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And smut. Hello once again. I would like to say that I really enjoyed writing these two. I was excited for expanding upon their relationship and history. So I wrote this as fast as I could, while keeping it up to decent standards. Sorry if the smut in this was not great, still pretty new at writing it. It was also a last minute addition. I will get back to OTP White Rose soon. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Until next time.<strong>


	21. Revelations

** Merry Christmas! Or happy day for people who don't celebrate it. Hope you guys have a great holiday! **

* * *

><p>They awoke together, their bodies entwined on the couch. Mark slowly lifted himself, carrying Summer with him. He took her into their bedroom, placing her in the bed, tucking her in so she could sleep longer. She immediately missed the warmth, but a kiss from Mark silenced her protests.<p>

"Come back once you're done." Summer yawned as she turned in her sleep.

Mark smiled before walking out back into the kitchen. He took an apple from a fruit basket on the counter, eating it before he walked outside. He walked towards the shed at the side, closing the door behind him. He took out the spine and fangs of the King Taijitsu, placing them on the counter. Then he began the arduous task of sharpening each and every edge of the spine's segments, making sure that they were sharp enough to cut through flesh. He broke the spine into its individual segments, exposing the muscle underneath that help together its spine, giving it the flexibility. He infused the muscle with his aura, ensuring it would never snap under any circumstance. Then he took each segment of the spine with bones jutting out, sharpening them to an edge. He threaded the muscle through each piece as he finished, reconnecting them as he went. Once finishing that, he decided that he would place the four fangs at the end of the spine, making it so the whip could pierce a body or whatever he needed it to. He set them at the end, the points pointing to the center. He used some of his aura and fire dust in his body, welding the ends to the spine. Giving it a few quick flicks, he deemed it usable. He walked outside with his new weapon, wanting to try it out on a couple of trees, grimm if he could find some.

He wandered the forest surrounding his home for an hour, whipping trees, pleased as he saw the whip slice through the bark with ease. he stumbled upon a pack of grimm a couple of miles away from his home. They charged him, holding the end, he whipped it in a circle, slashing the bellies of any who approached. One jumped at him from behind, but Mark quickly turned, impaling the whip's edge into the airborne beowolf. He pulled on the whip, pulling himself into the air, and the beowolf towards him. He kicked of of the body, pulling his weapon out with him. He then thrust the whip forward in a flicking motion, impaling the alpha of the pack. He yanked the whip back, pleased as he saw the crimson liquid rush out of the alpha as it fell to the floor. The rest of the beowolves chose to run, after witnessing their leader's demise.

Mark was pleased with his new weapon, but thought of a new use for it. He ran forwards towards one of the trees. Using the whip to latch around a branch, he used his inertia to swing along the branches. He arrived back at his home quickly. He found the new tool to be extremely useful, but found that holding i tin his hand to be extremely ineffective should he want to use his hand. He wrapped it around his right arm, using aura to protect his flesh as it wrapped around his arm. He swung it around, feeling if it was comfortable to use easily. Being content with it, he knew that it would be an inconvenience having it on at all time. He opened a portal to push his arm through, feeling the feeling of the whip disappear from his arm. He withdrew his arm, finding it free. Placing it back into the portal, the feeling of the whip surrounded his arm once again. He saw the whip wrapped around his arm. Having a way to get the weapon, he left the weapon inside of the void. He entered the house, seeing that it was in the afternoon. He found Summer wrapped up in a story on the kitchen on her scroll. He walked behind her, making no sound as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Boo." he whispered.

She smiled, kissing his hand as she closed the scroll. "That's a nice story you wrote." she said.

"You read it?" Mark asked as he walked to the cupboards, gathering ingredients to cook.

Summer nodded. "I like it, tells your story well." she answered.

Mark hummed in response, cooking their food for the day.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of their day talking about how their lives had been since they had been apart, enjoying the company of the other.<p>

"Wonder if Ruby'll be good at singing." Mark thought aloud as he wrapped his arms around Summer as the laid down on the couch.

"What makes you think that?" Summer asked.

"Because you're a great singer." Mark praised, causing Summer to blush.

"I'll teach her. You can help." Summer answered. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I had a great teacher." Mark replied as he kissed the back of Summer's neck. "You don't mind if I record us singing right?" Mark spoke quickly, dropping it casually.

"Only if I get to listen to it every now and then." Summer said as she cuddled closer to Mark for warmth.

Soon it was time to sleep. So after packing his bags, Mark crawled into bed, besides Summer.

"Ruby will want to visit your grave when she visits." Mark announced as he laid back, Summer wrapping her arms around his neck as she turned over to lie on his chest.

"I know, I hope she isn't too mad." Summer said.

"I'll tell her that it was my fault, that I sent you away." Mark replied.

"She'll be furious. " Summer said. "You shouldn't."

"If it means that she's less angry at you, it's worth it. You deserve to make up with her, and you can't do that if she's angry at you." Mark said sternly. Summer only looked down, guilty about not wanting Mark to take the blame, but also wanting to make up with her daughter. "Now come on, let's sleep." Mark said, breaking Summer out of her self-guilt.

They awoke the nest morning, slivers of daylight streaming through the windows and onto Mark's face. he sat up, laying Summer to his side, placing a kiss on her cheek as he got dressed for the day. After clothing himself in his traveling attire, he left to make breakfast. Summer awoke somewhere in-between, walking into the kitchen with a ridiculous case of bed hair. It took a lot of self-control, but Mark was able to stifle most sounds of laughter, except for a chuckle.

Hearing it, Summer questioned. "What's up?"

"Your hair." He answered, bluntly.

Summer turned to check her hair in the bathroom, before walking out with a annoyed grin on her face. "You litt-" she started, but was silenced by Mark's lips. After pulling away, he led her down to the table to eat their breakfast. "-asshole." she finished.

Mark had to leave early to arrive at Atlas' capital, Metropole. So after breakfast, he gathered his bags before wishing Summer a farewell. She stopped him at the door, causing him to pause to let her speak.

She kissed him passionately, before pulling away, looking flustered. "Don't leave me by myself again." she mumbled. Mark, touched that Summer had missed him this much, dropped his bags, pulling her into a deep kiss. She slid his tongue into her mouth, fighting it for dominance of their embrace. After a few minutes, they broke apart, Summer panting for breaths, Mark taking a moment to catch his breath. "How the hell can you hold your breath for that long?"

"Practice, love." Mark answered. "I need to be going, but if Ruby wants to visit you as soon as we arrive in Atlas, we'll see each other by day's end." Mark stated, placing a softer kiss on Summer, pulling her into a comforting hug. "I'll see you soon." he whispered as he departed.

* * *

><p>Mark arrived at Metropole by mid-day. The city was alive with business. It was much larger than any of the other kingdom's capitals, partly due to the fact that the Schnee Dust Company headquarters is situated in the city. He walked down the streets, admiring the hustle and bustle of life in a city this big. He could never live in such a confined place. He enjoyed the freedom the countryside brings, and with the snow here, it makes it look like a blanket of white covering a piece of Remnant. He strolled downtown, arriving at the SDC headquarters. he fished in his bag, for the ID he was given by Siegfried in case he ever needed to get into one of their establishments. After fishing it out, he asked the guard if he could see Siegfried. The man radioed it in, soon, he was met by his employer himself.<p>

"Mark! Good to see you." Sieg announced. "What bring you here?"

"I was visiting an old friend old mine, and now I need to get back to Vale. Your daughter and Ruby want to come visit, so I intend to meet them before accompanying them here." Mark answered.

"Of course, of course. Come." Sieg replied, motioning for him to follow. Mark followed him past many security checkpoints, making idle chat with his friend. Soon they arrived at the personal elevators, leading to the top of the building, where Sieg's personal office and airship was docked. As they stepped inside, Sieg turned to Mark with one of the biggest shit-eating grins Mark had ever seen.

"You ok there Sieg?" Mark taunted.

"Of course, but the question is are you?"

"Pardon?"

"So, who's the lucky girl? I've known you long enough that if you needed to visit someone, it is only for the closest of friends, and aside from Qrow, Taiyang, Ozpin and my family, you aren't exactly friends with much more. So, I'll repeat myself, who's the lucky girl?" Sieg stated, his grin threatening to split his face in half.

"How do you know I didn't visit any of them?" Mark retorted.

"Because none of them live here, and they are currently staying at my home, to celebrate Thanksgiving. I won't repeat myself."

"It's a childhood friend. She was close to me, but she had to disappear. I came back to visit her."

"Attaboy, that wasn't so hard to admit, now was it?" Sieg laughed as he capped Mark's back. "Here we are." Sieg announced as he walked into the floor personalized for his use alone. "Let's have a drink, and you can be on your way."

Mark and Siegfried shared a quick drink before Sieg led Mark out to use his personal airship. Before entering, Sieg grabbed his hand. "I hope you bring your friend to my home. I would love to meet her." Sieg advised, before seeing him off.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss were waiting at Beacon's docks, awaiting the personal airship of Weiss' father. She was waiting there with her team, due to one begging and pouting Ruby Rose convincing her to let them come.<p>

"When's it coming?" Ruby whined.

"It's almost here. Be patient." Weiss chided. Blake was keeping the blonde brute on their team entertained by reading to her. They soon saw the signature snow white airship approaching, bearing the SDC insignia. "Alright, everyone get ready. It's here." Weiss announced.

"But Mark isn't here yet. We can't go without him, He promised he would be here." Ruby whined.

"Well, we can meet him there." Weiss replied, avoiding her pouting girlfriend's puppy face.

"But-But -" Ruby stuttered, not noticing the cloaked figure drop behind them.

"Why are you talking about butts, Ruby?" Mark piped in, causing the four girls to jump. "Looking at Weiss'?" He added playfully.

"GAH! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Weiss yelled at Mark, only increasing his amusement.

"MARK!" Ruby shouted, tackling Mark in a hug. Mark stumbled a few steps before gaining his footing. "I missed you, Dad." she whispered, causing Mark's chest to swell with happiness.

"I missed you too." Mark whispered as he returned the embrace. "Now come on, let's go. Siegfried has a surprise for you, as do I."

"My secret first. "Weiss announced, as she pulled an envelope from her jacket. "Open it once we get to my home. Now let's go." Weiss said as she packed her bags away in the airship, with the other's following soon after. The trip was a quiet one, but Weiss noticed that the closer they got to Atlas, Ruby seemed to grow less cheerful, and more quiet and reserved. "What's wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked as she rubbed Ruby's shoulder. Ruby didn't respond at first, so Weiss repeated herself, this time, getting a reaction.

"What?" Ruby asked, startled.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked, concerned that Ruby was becoming more and more distant.

"It's just that my mom's grave, it's not far from here." Ruby answered.

"Do you want to go visit her?" Weiss asked softly.

Mark was listening in. "We can go visit her once we drop off all our stuff. Your father will want to make sure you all arrived here safely first, and deviating our course will only cause him to worry." Mark lectured. Ruby and Weiss nodded, returning to look out of there respective windows. Mark took out his scroll, sending a quick message to Summer that they will visit her soon. They arrived at Weiss' family home, where she spent most of her childhood. It was a huge mansion, with beautiful garden, with many trees, bushes, and flowers, all covered by snow. They landed beside the road, on a landing pad. All the girls filed out of the airship, their bags being taken care of by busboys taking care of them. They approached the door, Weiss, ringing the doorbell to announce they were there. She was greeted by the warm smile of a long time friend of the family, Geoffrey.

"It's good to see you Miss Schnee." Geoffrey said as he bowed.

"Please, call me Weiss, Geoffrey." Weiss corrected.

Geoffrey merely smiled as he heard the running footsteps of Winter approach from behind.

"WEISS!" Winter shouted as she tackled her sister, knocking her to the floor.

"Winter!" Weiss laughed as she hugged her sister back. "It's good to see you. Look at you, you've grown a little."

"Yup." Winter chirped happily. She looked behind Weiss, seeing Mark and a couple of other girls she did not recognize. She gave a quick wave to Mark.

"Well, let me introduce you to my team. This is Yang Xiao Long," Weiss said, pointing to the blonde brute of their group. "Blake Belladonna," she announced next, motioning to the girl clad in black. "And our team leader, Ruby Rose." Weiss finished, presenting her girlfriend.

Winter greeted each of them happily. "Hi, Yang. Your dad is funny." Winter giggled, leaving Yang confused. "Your bow looks like kitty ears. they're soooo cute." Winter said next, causing Blake to blush. "And your my new sister right, Ruby?!" Winter finished giddily, causing the entire team to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Winter?" Ruby chuckled nervously.

"You're dating Weiss right?" she dropped nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" Weiss asked astounded that her sister knew of Ruby and her's relationship.

"Daddy told me." Winter giggled. "Let's go, everyone's waiting for us." Winter announced as she started dragging Ruby and Weiss by their hands towards the living room. She barged in, greeting all of the people gathered around the fireplace.

"Dad?" Weiss and Yang questioned as they saw their fathers conversing.

"My daughter!" they greeted, holding their hands out as they awaited their hugs. After an exchange of greetings and catching up, Weiss asked her father what everyone was doing here.

"I invited them here for Thanksgiving. They'll be staying with us for the week. I hope that's alright." Sieg replied.

"It's a nice surprise." Weiss laughed. "Oh yeah, me and Ruby are going to go somewhere real quick, and we need to borrow the airship." Weiss asked.

"May I ask where?" Sieg questioned.

Weiss looked at Ruby, letting her answer if she wanted to. "We're going to go visit my mom." Ruby replied.

All conversation died down between everyone. A silence over fell the group. Tai was the first to break the silence. "We'll accompany you, It's been a while since we've visited her as well." he said, receiving a plethora of agreements among everyone.

"Okay, can you just let Mark, Weiss, and myself have some privacy first before you visit?" Ruby asked.

"Of course." Qrow answered.

"Come let's go girls." Mark said, getting the White Rose couple's attention.

They left the house, boarded the airship, and set off, Mark giving the coordinates of the site. He sent off a message to Summer that she was about to have everyone else find out the truth. He relaxed in his seat, awaiting what was coming to him.

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived at the cliffside. They exited the airship, watching it take off. They walked towards the site where Summer's gravestone was. As they approached, Ruby and Weiss saw someone looking at the grave. A black cloak resembling Mark's missing one, hugging her figure, keeping her face hidden.<p>

Ruby was the first to approach. "Did you know her?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I knew her very well." the woman Mark recognized by her voice as Summer replied. "Did you know her?"

"Yeah..." Ruby replied, kneeling down, touching the gravestone. "She was my mother. I miss her so much. I only hope she's in a better place now and that she misses me as well."

Summer knelt down, hugging Ruby in a comforting embrace. "She does." Summer replied.

"W-What?" Ruby asked, her face blushing at the embrace.

Weiss, upon seeing the woman hug her girlfriend, started to approach to ask what was going on, but was stopped by Mark holding her back by his shoulder.

"But-" she started.

"I'll take care of it." Mark answered, walking towards the mother and daughter.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, attempting to wriggle out of the embrace. The mysterious woman let go, grabbing the hood, pulling it down, so Ruby could see who she was clearly. Ruby stared at silver eyes, belonging to none other than her mother. She started to tear up, thinking she was seeing a ghost. "Y-You, b-but how..." Ruby stuttered.

"I'm so sorry I left you Ruby. I didn't want to, but-" Summer started, but was cut off by the sight of her daughter swinging a fist at her. Mark intercepted it before the strike could connect. He pulled Ruby away, before she could do any more. "WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" Ruby screamed, beating against Mark's chest as he held her back.

"I was the one who asked her to leave." Mark lied softly to Ruby, causing her eyes to widen in realization. She stated to scream at Mark, yelling at him, asking why he did it. She could only feel hatred and fury towards him. She started to beat at his chest, trying to get away from him.

"Why!? How could you?! I thought you loved us?!" Ruby yelled at Mark, each word stinging. "I thought you wanted a family, but you split our family apart. Did you not want us to be happy since you thought you couldn't be a part of it. Well?! Answer me!" Ruby screamed.

"I-I'm sorry Ruby, but-" he tried to explain, but she wouldn't hear it.

"I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!" Ruby shouted vehemently, her voice dripping with venom.

Summer, hearing what her daughter had said, ran to stop her. "Ruby stop that this instant. It's not Mark's fault." Summer pleaded,

"Lies, you're only trying to cover up for him." she hissed. "I hate him. I never want to see him again." she repeated, feeling Mark let her go. She scrambled away from him as he fell to the floor, crying.

"No Ruby, you don't mean that. Please take it back." Summer begged as she approached her daughter once again.

"NO! Why should I? What has he ever done for me?" Ruby questioned.

"HE'S YOUR FATHER!" Summer shouted, silencing her daughter. "He gave up everything for us. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here right now." Summer cried. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

"W-What?" Ruby asked, at a loss of words. She turned to Mark, seeing him crying. "I-Is this true?" she asked, unshed tears blurring her vision.

"I'll leave you two." Mark explained, emotionless. As he got up, wiping the tears and blood on his arm. "I'll tell everyone at the house that they can come now. I'll stay out of your hair." he finished as he brought out his scroll to send off the message.

"Mark, wait." Ruby pleaded, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Mark." Summer spoke softly, grabbing his hand.

Mark paused for a moment. "I'll stay at my house. I'll come visit, I am still employed by Weiss and her family. Tell Ruby, that-" Mark stopped himself to recollect his thoughts. "-that I'm sorry for hurting her." Mark replied as he pulled his arm away, leaving a crying Summer and Ruby, with a shocked Weiss watching.

* * *

><p><strong>And angst. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one was a little difficult to write, especially when I was writing the part where Ruby was screaming at Mark. I feel happy as to how this chapter turned out. I would love some feedback though. Aside from that, I would like to say thank you for reading. Until next time.<strong>


	22. Making Up

** Bonus chapter because who wants to leave off on a depressing note on the holidays. **

* * *

><p>The rest of the people from back at the house arrived son after Mark's departure. What they found, shocked them all. A stunned heiress, a crying Ruby, cradled by a crying Summer. After letting them compose themselves, Summer told them of what had happened as well as to why she had disappeared all those years ago. She conveniently left out the part that Mark was Ruby's father from the rest of them. After the initial shock, Siegfried explained to her that she could stay with them for as long as it takes. She took him up on the offer of staying with someone other than Mark, knowing that she could do nothing for today while he was in his current state. They left for the house. After arriving, Summer and Ruby left to stay in their rooms, asking for their dinner to brought to them, not wanting to meet anyone else.<p>

Summer was lying in her bed, crying over what had happened today. She steeled herself to visit Mark tomorrow, to bring him back.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open, her daughter entering, seeing her mother lying in bed, crying. "Mom." Ruby whispered softly.

Summer, being broken out of her thoughts, sat up to face her daughter. "Ruby would you like to sit?" Summer asked, patting a spot on her bed as she wiped her face of tears.

Ruby accepted the gesture, crawling onto the bed, lying besides Summer. "Is what you said true?" Ruby asked.

Summer knew that she would have to tell her daughter the truth about her past, so she explained her life leading up to meeting Mark once again. Ruby listened intently, hugging her mother whenever she broke down while telling her story.

After Summer finished, Ruby sat there with the truth of what had happened to her mother. "What about Mark? What about his past?"

Summer only stayed quiet. "That's not my place to say. You can ask him tomorrow. I am going to see him tomorrow, hoping he comes back with me."

"Can I come? I feel horrible about what I said to him." Ruby pleaded.

"Of course. I'm sure he would love to see his daughter." Summer comforted as she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Now you need to sleep." Summer chided.

"Well, can I sleep here with you?" Ruby mumbled quietly.

"Of course." Summer said as she pulled Ruby in a tight embrace, lying down to sleep. Ruby started to giggle at something. "What's so funny?" Summer asked.

Once stopping her giggling, Ruby answered. "Mark and I had a little mishap when he woke me up. I accidentally called him "Dad", and now it became a little secret of ours when we're alone together.

"See I told you. He loves you." Summer chuckled as she pulled Ruby closer, both drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>An hour after leaving the cliffside.<em>

Mark arrived back at his house, feeling it even emptier than normal. He moved around sluggishly, feeling each word Ruby screamed at him, breaking his heart each time. _I HATE YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. T_he words echoing in his head. he moved slowly throughout the house, reaching the basement, where he kept all of the liquor in the house. He cracked a bottle of whiskey open, relishing in the burning sensation as it slipped down his throat. He stumbled up the stairs, taking draughts of the liquid as he walked. Soon he collapsed on the couch, dropping the now empty bottle of whiskey on the ground. He opened the next bottle of liquid comfort, a bottle of vodka. The last thing he remembered was passing out after he finished the bottle of vodka, and finishing a bottle of cognac.

Mark awoke with the biggest hangover he had ever felt in a long while. He took a look at his surroundings, seeing the bottles of hard liquor scattered across the floor. He got up, ignoring the mind-splitting pain from the previous night's events. He collected the bottles off the floor, disposing of them as he cleaned up the mess he had made. After cleaning up the house, he noticed that no one had come back home to bother him, which he was thankful for, not wanting anyone to see him like this, but also sad that he had no one to talk to about how he felt. Instead, he gathered a clean pair of clothes, and hopped into the shower. He turned it on the the hottest it could go. He stepped into the scalding hot water, loving the feeling of pain it gave him as it helped him forgot Ruby's stinging words. he switched the water over to cold, feeling as it cooled him down, slowing his thoughts. He exited the shower, drying and garbing himself in clothes he was given when he was hired by the Schnee family. He never wore this, only signifying that he worked for them by having his ID. He only wore them today because he knew that he would have work to do today, and so he could show that he was only an employee of theirs, not one of their friends. He didn't want them to feel like he was close with one of them, thinking that they would hate him for lying to them. As soon as he was dressed appropriately, he opened a portal, stepping through it, appearing at the front door of the mansion. He took a moment to catch his breath from travelling like that. He was met with the sight of Geoffrey opening the door, looking at him.

"Seems somethings may have happened last night?" Geoffrey inquired. Mark merely nodded in response. "Well, no one in the house is up yet, and the cooks are in need of more ingredients, would you like to accompany me?" Mark nodded again. They got in Geoffrey's car, a silver Rolls Royce Phantom, and set off into the city. Geoffrey could smell the alcohol on Mark's breath, but decided to not bring it up.

To avoid an awkward drive, he sparked a conversation With Mark. "So, what happened last night? I saw you leave with Weiss and Ruby, but they returned with everyone else, as well as a person whom I assume to be Ruby's mother, Summer, but not you." Mark merely stared out the window, attempting to drown out Geoffrey's inquiries. "Staying quiet and keeping your emotions bottled up won't help you." Geoffrey stated.

Mark, acknowledging Geoffrey's knowledge, looked down sadly. "I messed up." Mark stated, feeling tears start to well in his eyes. Geoffrey had never seen Mark shed tears, so to witness him do it now must've meant that whatever happened after he left with them was extremely emotional for him. " I lied to everyone, and now they all probably hate me. I lied to Ruby. She said she hated me. That she never wanted to see me again." Mark whispered. "I don't know how I'll ever get things back to normal. She hate me, everyone in the house thinks I'm a liar, and Summer. I hurt her. I hate myself for doing such a thing. I feel like things will never be the same again. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure if you told them what happened, and they really care for you, they'll accept your reasons. I won't tell you that everything will work out, but attempting to fix things is better than doing nothing at all." Geoffrey advised.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Mark sighed as he wiped the blood and tears from his face. "You have that old man knowledge."

"Hey, I'm not that old!" Geoffrey shouted, before laughing alongside Mark. "I presume that the blood is a side effect to your injury to your eye." Mark nodded. "Here, use this to wipe you blood and tears." Geoffrey lectured as he held out a handkerchief. "We don't need to freak out anyone right now." they laughed.

They arrived at the town. They quickly walked into the back of a grocery store, meeting with the manager of the store. They quickly ordered the ingredients for the chefs, as well as giving them the address of the delivery. Since they still had some time, Mark decided to wander around the town, looking for anything to catch his eye. He soon found himself standing in front of a weapons store. He entered, searching for a gift that Ruby would appreciate. His gaze was drawn to the back shelf of the attachment section. He found the perfect gift. It was a customizable sniper sight, with many different perks, like a night vision and infrared views, a range finderthat can be turned on and off, as well as a HUD showing different values for certain things that Mark would not understand, but a sniper, like Ruby, would. He asked if he could have it changed slightly, coloring the paint red, adding different colors and crosshairs, such as different emblems, for the sight. The gunsmith explained that making the changes would require at least a day to do, which Mark acquiesced to. After purchasing the attachment, he walked down the street, seeing couples walking around, reminding him of Summer. He soon found a jewelry shop, walking in to find something for Summer. He looked over the cases, finding nothing of interest to him in the necklace cases for her. He scanned the rings case, his eyes snapping to a unique ring. There were three gems on top: a diamond on the right, a black one on the left, and a ruby in the middle, all carved to look like roses; with the band made out of a green metal shaped like a vine. The first thing that came to mind was Summer, Ruby, and himself. He asked the cashier how much the piece cost, surprised that the cost rivals that of an expensive car. They said that they would knock off 15% due to the piece being unfavorable to people's eyes, and the cost. She said that he would have to buy two other pieces of jewelry. He scanned the cases, his eyes settling on two necklaces. One had a snowflake dangling from it, while the other had a rose, both from a silver chain. He added these to his purchase, the cost rivaling that of a small fortune, but for them, it was worth it. he walked out of the store, a good chunk of lien poorer, but much happier. He met up with Geoffrey. The ride over was much happier, with Mark and Geoffrey exchanging stories about events that had happened since leaving for Beacon.

Soon the sun was rising above the clouds as they arrived back at the mansion. After a quick check in with the chefs that the food came, Geoffrey sent Mark to wake the Schnees and Roses for breakfast. He wandered through the halls, mindlessly daydreaming, happy that he may be able to finally make up with them. He arrived at Weiss' room first, knocking softly to announce that he was there. She responded called him inside, seeing that it was Mark though, dropped all that she was doing, and gave him her full attention. Before he could be pelted with questions, he silenced her, telling her that all would be explained at breakfast. He left her room, walking towards her parent's room, telling them the same thing he told Weiss. After, he walked towards Winter's room, and after being hugged and pelted by questions about how he was doing, he was able to calm her down enough to tell her to get breakfast. He started to wander the halls, stopping at Ruby's door. After knocking and receiving no response, he peeked inside to see the bad made. He assumed that she had already awoken and was already heading to the dining room. He walked across the hall, to Summer's room, taking a deep breath, silently cursing as he smelled the alcohol in his breath as he exhaled and entered.

* * *

><p>Summer was the first to wake up from her sleep. She saw the sleeping form of her daughter snuggled underneath the bed sheets. She smiled at the sight, before turning her head to the door after hearing it open. She was met with the sight of Mark, all dressed up in a white butler outfit, with holding something behind his back.<p>

Before she could speak, Mark rushed over to her, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry." Mark apologized. "I shouldn't have left you guys on the cliff face, but after what Ruby said, I couldn't stay around for long. But I'm here now. I WILL make things up to her, but I wanted to apologize to you first." Mark explained as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Summer broke away from the kiss. "Mark, I-"

"I hope I can make it up to you two." he interrupted, before pulling her into another more passionate kiss.

She felt him slide his tongue into her mouth, wrestling with hers for dominance. He slowly moved his hands upwards towards her head, deepening the kiss even more, laying her down. She did nothing as Mark broke away from the kiss, trailing them down to her clavicle. He started to suck on a piece of flesh near her neck, causing her to attempt to stifle her moans, a few escaping her mouth. After finishing his actions, he pulled away, admiring the hickey on Summer's neck, just above her clavicle, making Summer shudder in pleasure. He then noticed the wriggling under the sheets by Summer's side. Summer noticed this as well, quickly remembering that Ruby spent the night with her. Mark reached over to grab the bed sheets, revealing a wide-eyed Ruby, with a look similar to a deer-in-headlights.

"Umm..." Ruby started. "Well this is awkward." she stated. "So, you're my dad..." Ruby muttered.

"Ruby, I-" Mark started, but was cut off as she jumped at Mark, reaching her arms around him to hug him.

"I don't care. I'm sorry." Ruby whispered. "You owe me and everyone else an explanation though." Ruby beamed at him. "Dad." Mark smiled, hearing Ruby's words.

"Let's go get breakfast then." Mark said as he got up, pulling Summer with him. "Get dressed you two, I'll be waiting in the dining room." Mark explained, before giving Summer one more kiss and ruffling Ruby's hair, much to her annoyance.

* * *

><p>Mark arrived in the dining room, with everyone else eating breakfast. Siegfried was the first to notice Mark's presence, surprised that he was wearing the uniform he gave him years ago.<p>

"Mark." Sieg announced, causing everyone to turn their heads to meet his gaze. "Glad to see you joining us today." he smiled.

Mark nodded to everyone at the table, ignoring the looks of curiosity plastered across all those present. "I'll be helping in the kitchen." Mark announced as he headed towards the door. He passed by Summer and a groggy Ruby walking into the dining room. The entire room help their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Ruby looked up at Mark, giving him a small smile, before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. They could practically hear the sighs of relief as she let go and joined her girlfriend for breakfast.

Summer looked on as she saw Ruby start to chat happily with everyone. "She seems to be in a much happier mood than before." Summer recalled.

"Maybe it's because you're here?" Mark guessed.

"No, I think it's because we're here." Summer answered, pulling Mark into a kiss.

They broke apart after hearing someone spit out whatever it was they were drinking. "Holy Sh-" they heard Yang exclaim before being silenced.

"It's not nice to spit on other people, even if you're surprised." Tai remarked. "Sorry about that Qrow."

"No worries." Qrow replied. "So, are you going to come over here and explain yourself Summer?" he called out.

Mark looked at Summer, giving her a comforting smile. "I'll join you soon enough, I'm just going to go help in the kitchen for a bit." Summer nodded, giving Mark another kiss before joining them.

They ate breakfast quickly, scarfing down the delicious food as it came. Plates filled to the brim with eggs cooked all kinds of ways, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, boxes of cereal, and pitchers filled with ice cold water, milk, and orange juice, and pots of coffee. Once seated, everyone started to catch up with each other, except for Summer. She stayed silent for the most part in conversations. She kept on looking back at the door, waiting for Mark to walk back through. She was jolted back onto reality as she felt a hand grab hers in a comforting way. She glanced to see that it was Ruby who was looking at her with comforting eyes.

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere, and neither are you." Ruby spoke.

Summer smiled, but deep down knew that she was wrong. She knew what Mark and herself would have to do for the future. _If only you knew Ruby._ Summer thought.

They heard the door open, revealing Mark holding a platter of fruit for everyone to partake in. He set it down on the center, for anyone who wished to try something to take what they wanted.

"Mark, this looks wonderful." Sieglinde exclaimed, plucking a strawberry from the pile.

"Thank you." Mark bowed.

"Oh stop with the bowing, you're practically family to us now. Even more so now that we know that you and Summer are married." Sieglinde chastised, causing Summer to blush.

"We aren't exactly married." Summer mumbled.

"Really, well you could've fooled me. I thought you two were married art the moment." Sieglinde replied.

"Not yet, that is." Mark corrected, causing Summer to drop her fork she was eating with as she wheeled around to look at Mark, only seeing the same comforting smile she first saw when they were reunited all those years ago, as he got down on one knee. All conversation died down as they spectated,, awaiting for what would happen next. "Summer, I know that I wasn't there for you when we were younger. I left you all alone, and you never made many friends because you didn't want to be hurt like when I left. You grew up distant from others because of me. I'm sorry for that. When we meet again all those years ago, I couldn't believe it. I left people in hopes that I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else, but after meeting you again, I learnt how foolish I was. I didn't know his much I missed human companionship until I met you again. I can't give you back all those years, but I can do my best to make you as happy as can be in our future, with our daughter." Mark stated. " Will you marry me?" Mark proposed as he brought out a small black box. opening it up for her to see. Inside laid the ring he bought that.

Summer was on the verge of tears. It took all her willpower to not tackle Mark them and there. She slowly slid her hand up to meet Mark's cheek. "Yes." she whispered, leaving down as she pulled Mark's face closer for a kiss. After breaking apart, Mark stood, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto her hand. She marveled at how the ring was made, showing a rose in red, black, and white, on top of the band created to look like thorns. After looking at the piece, she turned get body, hugging Mark once more. "I love you." she breathed as she gave him another kiss.

Everyone at the table erupted into shouts , whoops, and cheers. I've everyone quieted down, Sieglinde spoke. " So, when's the wedding?"

Summer laughed at the friends suggestion. "You know I don't like to be the center of attention. I'm just happy that I could see you guys again."

"I think our daughter was getting excited for it. You don't want to break her heart." Mark explained upon seeing Ruby's putting face.

"Fine, during Christmas break , but nothing to bid, only us at this table. " Summer bargained.

"Deal, now let's go visit the city. We still have a couple more days until break is over." Sieglinde asked.

"Yeah, party for the newly weds." Yang shouted.

"They're not married just yet Yang." Blake corrected.

"Who cares, let's go!" Yang repeated.

* * *

><p><strong> And happy chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Any feedback is appreciated. I hope to have another chapter or two up by the end if this year. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the holidays. <strong>


End file.
